<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chance Ball (Haikyuu!!) by Just_Call_Me_Leanne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404055">Chance Ball (Haikyuu!!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Leanne/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Leanne'>Just_Call_Me_Leanne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Captains, Dorks in Love, Haikyuu - Freeform, High School, Karasuno Family, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sweet, Their Love Is So, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks &amp; Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Weird Plot Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Leanne/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Leanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chance ball or free ball is when the ball comes over and is not an attack. Its a notification to the front row hitters to go to their position and get ready to hit.</p><p>Where you find yourself falling for Captains, though it all started when your friend, Astrid manage to drag you off towards a practice match between Karasuno and Auba Johai</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! just wanna remind you that this is Haikyuu Captains x Reader and at the end i'll be having different endings. Other captains are soon to be tagged ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cutting Classes and Jump Serves</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>You shouldn't be here,</em> yet here you are cutting classes with your best friend, somehow manage to sneak in side the Auba Johsai High School just to watch Oikawa <s>fucking</s> Tooru on his match with your high school team Karasuno.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya' know Astrid, we really shouldn't be doing this specially because where graduating this year right?"</p><p>"Shhh, non-sense. Were late!"</p><p> </p><p>This is <em>bad</em>, really <em>really</em> bad. Specially if Ittetsu Takeda/ your Modern Japanese Literature teacher saw you watching this match instead of attending your classes.</p><p>You raffle your hair in annoyance using your free hand as you are currently being drag down my your friend towards the gyms upper balcony for a better view. Good thing you have some extra clothes so you're not wearing your school uniform.</p><p> </p><p>"You should stop dragging me with your Volleyball chicks Astrid. You know how much of a anti-sports I am" </p><p>You frown as she let go of your hand.</p><p> </p><p>Clicking your tongue as you rub your wrist being held by her minutes ago. Keeping your eyes towards your brunette friend as she seems to search for someone.</p><p>Guessing it was 'Oikawa..' <em>Oikawa what?</em></p><p>Your thoughts soon interrupted by girls squealing and fangirling.</p><p>
  <strong>"Oikawa-san! Goodluck!"</strong>
</p><p>You cringe, as you saw the girls fangirling, their eyes almost turning heart at the said guy.</p><p>With curiosity flowing onto you, you decided to search for this <em>'Oikawa-san'</em> by following where Astrid was looking at, only to find a guy with a dark brown hair with his back facing you talking to which you assume his coach. Before making his way to the side of the court.</p><p>You raise your brows as you face your brunette friend.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up with him?"                                                       </p><p>You ask with a bored casual tone.</p><p> </p><p>Before Astrid can answer, it seems like the girls beside you heard your question and decided to ask her friend about it too</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, isn't Oikawa-san gonna come out yet?"                                                                                                                                 </p><p>You shift your interest towards them and turn around, back facing the match you lean against the railings, carefully listening to their conversation as Astrid seems to focus her attention towards the match more like the players.</p><p>"Stupid! If he don't warm up properly, He'll injure himself"</p><p>"Eh?! I don't want that"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Injury huh?</em>
</p><p>Your eyes shifted towards your friend on your right, you can see her on your peripheral vision.</p><p> </p><p>"who do you think will win?"                                             </p><p>You ask her, boredom still lingering on your voice</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno. I just hope both teams have fun?"                 </p><p>She shrug her eyes still on the game.</p><p> </p><p>You then flinch with the sound of the ball slashing through the floor, causing you to turn around to see what was happening, only to see an irked Tanaka very hyped up.</p><p> </p><p>"Sup with him?"                                                           </p><p>You ask, only to receive a shrug in return.</p><p> </p><p>You watch a couple of minutes till the score finally reached '20' and '24' so you decided to ask her again with an uninterested look on your face</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like our schools gonna win, and i think this Oikawa-san won't make it onto the ga--"                       </p><p>You were cut off by the glare of your friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I never confront nor disagree with you every time you want us to watch anime."                                 </p><p>She pout, looking at you with puppy eyes. Making you <em>slight</em> guilty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She does have a point, M'kay</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kay, just don't drag me next time without letting me where to go just to watch some volleyball game"       </p><p>You sigh, finally shutting up as you finally gave in with your friend's unspoken request of watching volleyball game</p><p> </p><p>By the time your glaze shift on the court, you realize something was different as you watch the brown haired 'Oikawa' holding the ball and.. pointing at Tsukishima?</p><p>
  <em>What is he up to.... hoLY SHIT</em>
</p><p>You watched him as he throw the ball, before jumping and hitting it. And watching it hit the blonde first year in which he failed to receive in the process. Sending chills down your spine as you realize how power that serve is.</p><p><em>Was that jump serve?</em> <em>THAT WAS SCARY , don't even wanna think of pissing that guy off</em></p><p>"That was hella scary! What is he?!"</p><p>You suddenly burst out as you watch in <em>amusement</em></p><p> </p><p>"Heh, finally interested huh."                                                                                                                                         </p><p>You shot her a quick glare for her teasing</p><p> </p><p>"He's Oikawa Toru the captain and setter of Auba--"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah already know that Auba Jousai part. Let's go. The match over, shrimpy finished it off"         </p><p>You shrug, adjusting your back bag watching your friend frown</p><p> </p><p>"Awww, It was just getting started! I wanna see more of Oikawa-senpai"                                                             </p><p>You cringe</p><p>"Senpai? What are you? First year. Dude were third year already, let's get the hell out of here before they saw us"               </p><p>You flick her forehead, earning a growl and a slap on the arm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>okay that hurt.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I told you to move fast didn't I? Now look they get ahead of us and we can't leave until they leave"           </p><p>You once again, raffle your already messy hair in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>As you silently watch Oikawa talks to Karasuno team after leaning like a model on the wall and waiting for them like a few minutes. You mentally chuckle for that.</p><p>"There isn't any time left until the tournament, I'll be looking forward to seeing what you'll do"                       </p><p>He <s>Oikawa</s> said trailing away.</p><p>But not before stopping in front of your hiding place, as you can feel your friend tense up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good thing the guys already went to their bus ready to leave.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What?"                                                                                                                                                                         </p><p>You started as you see no sign of talking on this Oikawa dude.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, nothing. You're watching the last minute game earlier right?"                                                                     </p><p>He <em>smiles</em> at you</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Though you have to admit that smile was far from genuine</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, good game. Nice to meet you we have to go"</p><p>You said finally showing off your hiding place, dragging your daze friend behind you as you finally watch the school mini bus leave this school. And holding Astrid at the back of her neck to bow before leaving like nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>though you seriously arrive like, last 10 minutes of the game?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Here I thought you might want to watch some after match practice, heh"</p><p>You swear you can hear your friend <s>silently</s> squealing in delight after that.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, we seriously have to go now. Please excuse us"                                                                                 </p><p>You force your friend to bow once again with you as you shot him one of your 'apologetic smile' as you went away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Little did you know</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What an interesting set of friends"                           </p><p>He smirk to himself, but end up stumbling forward as he felt a<em> hit</em> on the back of his head</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Shittykawa!</em> Hurry up will you?!"</p><p>"Yes <em>mom</em>! Coming"</p><p>"What did you say?!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey Astrid"                     </p><p>You call your sulking friend beside you as you walk home.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"                                                                                                                                                          </p><p>She pout by the fact that she was to flustered to even greet her 'Oikawa-senpai' earlier or to even accept his offer in which you wouldn't appreciate by the way if she ever agree to his offer.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's the guy that hit 'Shittykawa'?"   </p><p>You sneaker in the end as you recall the said nickname</p><p> </p><p>"Ah that? That's Iwaizumi Hajime, he serves as the Vice captain and Ace of the team"</p><p>"Why do you ask?"                                                                                                                                                     </p><p>She raise her brow at you</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, so basically like Dai-san and Suga-san?"                                                                                               </p><p>You recall, pointy finger on the chin thinking if you're correct with your assumptions</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but they still have different position when it comes to skills on court. Why.. wait, you finally interested on Volleyball?"</p><p>You look away from her.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, just <em>curious</em>"</p><p>
  <strong>"thaT'S BASICALLY THE SAME THING!"</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unexpected meeting and milk bread is sometimes the key.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Gym and After School Walks</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>You sigh as you re-read for the 5th time Astrid message. It was after school dismissal. <em>Great</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>From Astrid the squealing brunette: </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Hey dude! I for some stupid reason the our club adviser think today the day to make a unplanned meeting over something stupid. Can you wait for me till me finished? Sorry! I'll make it up to you after! ;* </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"(L/n)? Are you alright?"</p><p>You look up to see your classmate, Daichi staring at you with a worried look on his face</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just Astrid asked me to wait after her since their club adviser gives them a surprise meeting , I have no where to go"</p><p>You pout, thinking where you could hang out for a bit since you know it would take a while for that meeting to get going.</p><p>
  <em>Sometime you regret not joining a club at all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I forgot you didn't join any club at all"</p><p>He chuckle and turn around, causing you to sulk more as you finished fixing your things, and typed Astrid a quick short reply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">To Astrid the squealing brunette: </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Alright, text me once its done. U owe me a meal </span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You waited for reply for almost 2 minutes before shoving it on your bag, thinking she was already in the middle of the meeting of something. What you didn't realize is that Daichi was still waiting for you.</p><p>As soon as you stood up and finally being aware of your surroundings you realize it was only you and your classmate Daichi left on the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hey. Again"</p><p>You shot him an awkward smile, in which he return with the same kind of smile</p><p> </p><p>"So I was thinking since you have no where to go.. since your friend was still stuck in that meeting"</p><p>He awkwardly shift his glaze on you which was previously looking at the window</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you come with me.. I mean with us to the gym? Why not stay there for awhile while you wait"</p><p>He offers You thought for a moment, well being on a gym seems more fun than spending time alone while waiting for Astrid.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds fun"</p><p>You smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Now let's head towards Suga so we can all go together"</p><p>He said leading the way toward his friend setter</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Smile making way on your face as you watch his back. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It didn't take you long to find Suga and Tanaka to head towards the gym. Along the way you did realize you forgot that they were volleyball players, let alone Captain and Vice Cap. The only thing that reminds you that they're was the fact that they kept talking about what happened the day before during the practice match with Auba Johsai. You watch them interact with each other, but you do realize Daichi kept on glancing at you minute for minute, each time you shot him a reassuring smile in which he return.</p><p>Right when you are about to speak, you hear a yell coming from the gym that was meters away as you are few steps behind them.</p><p>"Hey, Noya-san!!"</p><p>You chuckle at Tanaka</p><p> </p><p>wait... Noya-san? like Nishinoya Yuu?!</p><p> </p><p>You watch in amusement as you see Daichi and Sugawara rush towards the gym after Tanaka, leaving you on sneaker.</p><p>"Hey! wait for me"</p><p>You smile, picking up your pace so you can catch up with them, just in time for them to say "Nishinoya"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! oh! (L/n) senpai! what are you doing here?!"</p><p>he said bouncing off to you as you chuckle in return.</p><p> </p><p>"might stay here for a while since Astrid is still on there club meeting"</p><p>You said smiling at your kuohai, but his attention went back to Daichi when he introduce Nishinoya to the 1st year.</p><p> </p><p>You watch them interact with each other, probably Hinata finally found someone shorter than him as you watch him went face to face with Nishinoya. You chuckle once again, earning Sugawara's attention and shot you a gentle smile while nudging Daichi, making him look at you as Suga pointed.</p><p> </p><p>"Dai-san, Suga-san"</p><p>You called them while focusing your attention towards the Orange haired, black haired and the wild dark brown bleached haired kouhai interacting with each other.</p><p> </p><p>They followed your glaze and watch the three guys talk.</p><p> </p><p>"Come to think of it, I was never really interested on Volleyball or any other sports. Come to explain me whats your position or something?"</p><p>You snicker at the end, not really expecting an explanation but he did explain it to you.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I am the Captain / Wing Spiker / Opposite Hitter / Defensive Specialist, while Suga here is our Setter / Vice-Captain / Pinch Server."</p><p>Daichi Started pointing himself before Sugawara.</p><p>"Tanaka here is our Wing Spiker / Outside Hitter, and  Kageyama here is our another Setter just like me, whileHinata here is our Middle Blocker / Decoy. Oh, and Nishinoya here serves as our Libero but he's currently taking a break for a month ago due to..."</p><p>You shot him a sympathetic smile, knowing the reason of his suspension from school for a week, and is banned from club activities for a month.</p><p> </p><p>
  <s> <em>Not that you seriously cared, you just love gossips. </em> </s>
</p><p> </p><p>"That's cool, now I know"</p><p>You sweat drop, not really understanding there position.</p><p> </p><p>The first time you saw them play was their practice match with Auba Johsai, speaking of that team. Their Captain creeps you out but you have to admit he was goodlooking though,Also didn't Astrid mention he was the Setter of their team? so I  guess he does the same thing as Kageyama and Suga-san then. Your thoughts where cut off as you hear Nishinoya yelling over Kiyoko-san arrival that makes you chuckle as he eventually get slapped, leaving a red mark on his cheek, but eventually your attention focus on Daichi, who was talking about the Libero.. Libero, is that right? right he is the libero.</p><p>"Quite the noisemaker isn't he? Yet when he plays, he's surprisingly... <em>quiet</em>"</p><p>He said looking at the now marching towards your group Nishinoya with Kiyoko-san walking in the background.</p><p> </p><p>and yet for some strange reason the way Daichi said those word <em>quiet</em> send chill down your spine.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Asahi-san? Did he come back?"</p><p>He ask walking towards the group</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, you look around and search for the said man, You've seen him hanging out with Daichi together with Sugawara sometimes on your classroom, you've sometimes eavesdrop on their conversation, hoping some gossips but end up hearing about volleyball stuffs. <em>Damn i was seriously hoping gossips </em></p><p>You watch in interest as Daichi and Sugawara look away at him an say <em>"No", </em>You assume he was just skipping practice when he mean that, <em>oh boy you're wrong</em></p><p>You watch Nishinoya grit his teeth, saying "That wimp" before Tanaka replied "Hey Noya! Don't talk like that about your Senpai" followed by "Shut up!" by Nishinoya. "A whip is a whip" he added, honestly you never seen him like that, you always saw him as a ball of sunshine "If Asahi-san's not coming back, neither am I" now that shock you.</p><p>You're never really interested on sports but somehow you can feel that something happened on one of their previous game including Nishinoya and Asahi, You watch Nishinoya walk out with Tanak calling him out, what shock you more is that it was Hinata that went after him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What just happened? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You look at Daichi who was on your side the whole thing happened, how was looking slightly troubled by the look on his face. <em>Must be hard being a captain.</em></p><p> </p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>Kageyama ask, confused as you.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry.. There's a bit of issue between Nishinoya and our Ace"</p><p>Answered by Tanaka, in which correct your assumption</p><p> </p><p> Your eyes darted back again to Daichi, how was now looking at Sugawara who seems on a deep thought.</p><p> </p><p>"wait, where is hinata?"</p><p>Asked by Kageyama, what seems to snap everyone's attention towards him</p><p> </p><p>You raise your brow at him,</p><p>"Saw him went after Noya-san earlier"</p><p>You butt in, pointing at the door.</p><p> </p><p>You saw Sugawara eyes went wide, a sign that it was somehow a bad idea as the three went out to see what was happening, you followed soon enough, peeking against the wall in between Daichi and Sugawara, leaving Kageyama to trail behind you. You focus our hearing at them,</p><p> </p><p>"<em>But</em> this doesn't mean I'm coming back to club activities! It's just to teach you Got it?!"</p><p>You sigh in relief and snicker, <em>oh well this is Nishinoya for you.</em> Guessing Hinata pull of the <em>Senpai card</em></p><p> </p><p>You look at Daichi then to Sugawara and Tanaka to see a <em>What a relief </em>look on their face that makes you giggle as you turn around and find a confused Kageyama, just in time for your phone to vibrate. You lean against the wall as you saw them going back to the gym <s>besides Daichi who was waiting for you.</s></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">From Astrid the squealing brunette: </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Heyyy! I'm already at the front gate waiting for you! see yah HAHAHA</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You frown at the text and decided to leave her on read rather than replying. You put your phone in your skirt pocket and push yourself of the wall meet eye to eye with Daichi as you look up, he then jerk back with the sudden closeness.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry"</p><p>He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright"</p><p>You snicker at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right. I have to go Dai-san, Astrid just texted me saying she's already at the gate."</p><p>You said to him as you straighten yourself.</p><p> </p><p>"No problem, you can always come and visit here If you have nowhere to go after class"</p><p>You smile at his offer</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, sure I will, might as well teach me sometime... It seems interesting"</p><p>then you realize you left your bag at the gym.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I have to pick up my bag in side before I leave, might as well say thank you and see yah to everybody"</p><p> </p><p>He shot you a reassuring smile before leading towards the gym, you trailing behind him. As soon as you made it in side you quickly went to pick up your hand bag. You soon hind yourself in front of exit of the gym before turning around to bow, </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for letting me hang out for awhile"</p><p>You grin at them as you straighten yourself once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, already leaving I see (L/n)-san"</p><p>You look at your right to meet up with Kiyoko-san</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I'll visit again some time. Gotta go! Astrid must be pissed off waiting there alone"</p><p>You chuckle, already stepping out the gym when you heard Daichi called you</p><p> </p><p>"Need a walk?"</p><p>you shot him a smile</p><p> </p><p>"nuh-uh, thanks for the offer though Captain! Gotta go!"</p><p>You smile and wave at him, before turning around</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now, I hope Astrid's not mad.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>of course she's not</em>, though you saw her pouting miles away. You quickly jog towards your pouting friend hand gripping tightly on your hand bag. Offering her a apologetic smile as you finally reach her.</p><p> </p><p>"What took you so long?"</p><p>She pout.</p><p> </p><p>"Have to say thank you and see yah for letting me hang out with then while I wait for your stupid-ass"</p><p>You chuckle as you saw her cringe at the last part.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever, I'm craving for a bread so lets go buy some"</p><p>"Sure, sure. As long as you're the one paying for mine"</p><p> </p><p>It was one of those after school walks when you decided to take snack as dinner. You knew your friend was a bread addict and won't last a week without eating one so you went towards the familiar bread shop where you went during your free time during weekend. </p><p>It didn't take you long to reach the place, the bell ring as usual indicating there is a costumer. The staffs greeting you usual as you smile in return, there is only a few costumer inside so you went for a seat since Astrid already know your order, You watch her with a bored impression as her back facing her, but your attention shift as you heard the bell ring, two figure enters.</p><p> </p><p>Holy shit. What are those two doing here?</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan you owe me this one, You already know what I want"</p><p>You watch the brown haired make gently push the spiky black haired male towards the counter as he smiles at the staff as they greet them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nice Uniform by the way. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it! I already know that"</p><p>You slightly and silently chuckle at this 'Iwa-chan' as he roll his eyes at his friend. He seems done by him.</p><p> </p><p>Then you curse under your breath as me made his way towards the vacant table right beside yours. He doesn't seem to notice you, yet as soon as he seat on the opposite side of yours, your eyes meet as he might feel someone was looking at him, and it was you. Luckily Astrid came just in time.</p><p> </p><p>"Got ya' your two piece of milk bread and a cup of coffee, that was the last ones by the way"</p><p>You roll your eyes at her comment as you take a quick slip of your coffee, ignoring the intense stare of the guy seated at the next table you.</p><p> </p><p>Just as you take the last bite of your first bread, your eyed dared at the spiky haired male before, now that you've come to think about it, Astrid told you their names right? guessing the black spiky haired male is Iwaizumi Hajime and the brown haired man was Oikawa Toru.. right.</p><p> </p><p>"hey Shittykawa, they ran out of milk bread."</p><p>Iwa-chan as his friend called, announced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ah, so that's why he was <s>glaring</s> staring at you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>For a moment as your eyes dared towards 'Shittykawa' who seems sulking at the new found information, for a moment you felt guilty. Looking at your friend how was busy doing something on her phone to even eavesdrop on the next table, well you know her, She usually doesn't give a fuck.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, lets head home then"</p><p> </p><p>Why are you even eavesdropping at them?</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes shift nervously at your single piece of bread left. You sigh, knowing you can't finish eating two since you're still quite full. You watch the two pair talk for a moment before, Oikawa stand up. Guessing they'll leave already, you clear your throat somehow gaining Iwaizumi's attention making him stop on his tract automatically with Oikawa, so does Astrid as she look at you putting her phone down sipping her cup of hot chocolate, raising her brows at the process.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi... Oikawa...san right?"</p><p>That made him look at you rather than his best friend and that makes your friend snap her face towards Oikawa and Iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p>"I uhm.. kinda overhear you so here"</p><p>You pick up the last piece of milk bread that you have with a clean tissue.</p><p> </p><p>"You can have it, I'm full. Don't worry, I haven't take a bite. You can have it"</p><p>You repeat, holding out your hand. Offering him the bread. </p><p>   </p><p>You swear for a moment you saw his eyes sparkle for a moment before walking pass his friend, heading towards you. You smile as he look the bread from you. "Nice Uniform by the way" you suddenly burst out, making your friend snicker at Oikawa looking at you with a surprised look on his face. "Thanks" He manage to said, whether he was referring about the bread or the fact that you said their uniform was nice. You shouldn't careless as you sip the remaining coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"So you do know my name"</p><p>He said with a smirk on his face, for a moment you want your bread back.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, unfortunately"</p><p>You manage to say with a matter the fact tone, making his and your best friend chuckle, before his friend finally manage to pull him away.</p><p> </p><p>"We appreciate your kindness, but we have to go..."</p><p>Iwaizumi said as he and <s>manage to grab him by the back of his neck to bow</s> Oikawa bow in gratitude.</p><p> </p><p>"It's (Your full name) for her, my name's Astrid Sy, feel free to call her whatever you like, she doesn't mind. oh and you can call me Astrid"</p><p>Your friend butt in, somehow irking you on some words</p><p> </p><p>"Ah well, (L/n)-san Astrid..san, I'm afraid we have to get going. Thank you for the bread again"</p><p>He smile at you two, but you do not fail to notice how his eyes linger on your friend, nor how she followed his figure till they make it outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Thought you like Oikawa?"</p><p>You ask her as she casually sips her drink, though it was a bad idea as she end up choking on her drink as you went wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Wa.. what the hell?! Why would you ask something like that while i was drinking."</p><p>She scolds after watching her breath, then quickly fixed herself.</p><p>   </p><p> You shrug, deciding to drop off the topic, realizing she'll eventually confess it to you later.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, let's go"</p><p>You said as you notice she already finished her meal standing up after grabbing your hand bag .</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah sure, it's getting late already, but gimme a sec"</p><p>She said as she stand up and straighten herself and grab her shoulder bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go"</p><p>She said heading out the place, you following behind her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah, what an eventful day indeed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanna sleep already.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>That's when you realize something. </p><p>
  <em>Shoot! I haven't started my homework!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>Hey Astrid"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Can I copy your homework tomorrow morning?"</p><p>You ask her with puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Ahhh, you do realize we're not in the same class. Right?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey?? You still functioning?oh shit I think I broke her"</p><p>You hear Astrid laugh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Here goes my coffee..</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Based off on the flow of anime so it will always take me awhile to update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I forgot to infrom you you have an online friend who lives in Tokyo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Late and Talks</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"(N/n), hurry up will you?"</p><p>Astrid pout, though you can't see her are you are currently hiding your face on your folded arm on the table, was about to take a peaceful nap before she arrived at your classroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude come on, I'm trying to take a nap here.. Can't you see?"</p><p>You half glare at her as you yawn and sitting properly, stretching you arms in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"But you do promised to accompany today, remember? I helped you with your homework last night, now can you please do me a favor and accompany me?"</p><p>"Dude. You do realize we have to go down stairs just to get to that vending machine right? We both hate stairs cuz it was tiring."</p><p>You explain to her, clearly not liking going down and up stairs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hella tiring, seriously</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"My treat"</p><p>"Alright"</p><p>You stand up, tired no more as soon as you heard those words.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you, thought you need sleep?"</p><p>She roll her eyes at you, chuckling </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go"</p><p>You chirp as you pull her out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you made it through the hall way, you can see a orange and black haired figure, soon you saw Asahi followed by Sugawara came out of Astrid classroom. As you're about to greet him, Astrid beat you to it.</p><p>"Asabi-san, Didn't I already told you that the guidance counselor's already waiting for you?"</p><p>She butt in, tiptoeing to pinch Asahi's ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, sorry"</p><p>he whine, soon enough Astrid let go</p><p>"Just go already! Don't kept sensei waiting"</p><p> </p><p>Asahi nods at Astrid, holding out a hand before saying "Sorry, I'm no ace" that leaves you confuse but you soon realize that's not the case, it wasn't for you nor for Astrid but for Sugawara, Kageyama, and for Hinata. You hear Astrid sigh, then Kageyama spoke </p><p> </p><p>"Is he injured or something?"</p><p>He asked</p><p> </p><p>Well you know he is a member of the volleyball team, but never really know he's the ace of the team, and if ain't attending practices, maybe he is??</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not like that.."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay, then that throws off your theory down the window.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You look at Sugawara for more explanation.</p><p>"I think..."</p><p>He added</p><p> </p><p>
  <s> <em>Will he ever stop being a cliffhanger??!</em> </s>
</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't like volleyball anymore. That's the problem"</p><p>That makes you eternally gasp as you look at him wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What? He's so tall and he's an ace! Why?"</p><p> </p><p>You do agree with Hinata, your parents and uncle always persuade you to play some sports. <em>But hell no, tiring. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Asahi was... the tallest in karasuno, he had the power, He rescued us when things got rough and manage difficult balls, Everybody acknowledged that he was the ace.."</p><p>You watch him in worry </p><p> </p><p>"But.."</p><p>You waited patiently as he faced the open window and lean against it, with you, Astrid, Kageyama, and Hinata following along his glaze outside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>is he??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Was he defeated?"</p><p>Kagemaya beat you to it.</p><p> </p><p>"There was a match in which all of his spikes got blocked"</p><p>"Yeah, I remember that one. It's quite hard isn't it?"</p><p>Your friend butt in</p><p> </p><p>"Eh? When?"</p><p>You looked at her with a puzzled look on your face.</p><p>"When? you don't want to come remember? You're busy finishing the seventh season of supernatural, remember?"</p><p>She roll her eyes at you</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways don't mind her, though I have to say Suga-san, after being one of his friend and classmate ever since we're first year, I have to admit as you're about to say that Asahi is sure the type of guy who shoulder all the blame"</p><p>Astrid finished with a sigh, with you watching her wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Well gotto go Suga-san, Kageyama, Hinata"</p><p>Astrid finished with a salute, dragging you at the process.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, he doesn't give up yet! I can see this eyes lit up whenever someone mentions volleyball! Don't give him a hard time"</p><p>You snicker at her words       </p><p>"Awww, seems like you watch him a lot"</p><p>"Oh, please he's my friend"</p><p>you nudge her as you finally made it to stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Should I be worried or jealous?"</p><p>You tease her.</p><p>"Whatever"</p><p>She roll her eyes at you.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"How come this have your favorite drink and not mine?! And I'm the one who's paying! dammit!" </p><p>"Not my problem"</p><p>You said talking a casual sip of your favorite drink as you watch your friend in pity as she sulk.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, what are you? Ten? you can always try different drink, stop searching for something that's not here"</p><p>You frown at her as she frown back in return.</p><p> </p><p>"What? don't give me that look"</p><p>You said as you roll your eyes at her</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, quit sulking and let's go back to our own classrooms"</p><p>You said as you pull out some money at pull it on the vending machine before pressing some random button, looking at your friend before bending down to pick it up and handing it out to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on"</p><p>You force the drink on her hand before heading our your way back to your rooms.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, this is good. Hey! wait up"</p><p>You hear her call so you stop on your tracks only to be yank forward as she place an arm around your shoulder with her free hand.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ya'know, i never really know you're that close with Asahi-san"</p><p>You said to her a she drag you towards the stairs, her <s>still head locking you</s> arms still around your shoulder    </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, you're never really the type of person to care unless you <em>actually</em> care."</p><p>You added shrug her arm off your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Awww, come one don't make me look bad, I'm kind ya'know. Besides"</p><p>You cringe at the <em>kind </em>part</p><p>"Asahi-san is a nice guy, He's actually much softy as he look"</p><p>She giggle in which you nod at the newly found information.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think he'll quit?"</p><p>You asked wondering</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, as i said earlier, the way his face lit up when someone--- oh <em><strong>shit</strong></em>"</p><p>She quickly grab on the railings as you suddenly stiff as you watch her barely missing a step, in which you quickly laugh at her priceless reaction, earning a glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry"</p><p>"You don't sound like you are, anyways, I could say that because I'm a player just like him. Once you get committed there is no way in hell you can just brush that thing off"</p><p>"Some might stop for a while, maybe that's their way of talking the blame but hey.."</p><p>She look at you with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you interested?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <s> <em>There it is.</em> </s>
</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing"</p><p>You said as you finally made it on your floor.</p><p> </p><p>noticing the lack of fellow third year on the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>shit!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You look at each other in horror </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm late!"</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> Eventually your sensei lets you in, and can't say the same for Astrid as she sent you a text 5 minutes after you entered your class that she will be having a one hour detention after class. You sigh as you watch one by one your classmates headed outside, probably on their clubs or just on their way home. Then your eyes linger on Daichi who was now standing up, probably on his way towards the gym.</p><p> </p><p>"Dai-san!"</p><p>You called out, making him turn around to look at you who was still sitting pretty on your seat.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly you felt all your confidence gone as soon as you watch him walk towards you seat.</p><p>"Is there something you want to talk about (N/n)?"</p><p>He ask and seat casually at the vacant seat in front of you before facing you.</p><p> </p><p>"Well actually yes"</p><p>You sigh as you shift your glaze out side the window which is pretty far from your seat.</p><p>"I actually know it was none of my business but you're my friend so I guess i should worry about you?"</p><p>You shrug, still not looking at him</p><p> </p><p>"What are you trying to say (n/n)"<br/>He asked, come on (f/n) just say it.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you might be in distress? because of your team issues? Well i kinda know a bit of what happened so i want to know if your doing fine? I! I mean you're the captain after all!??"</p><p>You burst out the last part, looking at him dead in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Then as much to your surprise, he just chuckle at you, hand reaching to raffle your hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, Thank you but I'm fine. They can manage it, they're not kids anymore"</p><p>He said as he stands up and held out a hand to help you stand up from your seat.</p><p> </p><p>You gladly accept is as drag your hand bag with your free hand, soon you made it out to hallway.</p><p>"Ah, do you want to hang out for while?"</p><p>He look at you, you think for a second before shaking your head.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I promised to play with an online friend today."</p><p>You shot him an apologetic smile as you made it to the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"I see, so are you on your own to walk home or are you with Astrid?"</p><p>"I'm on my own this time, she'll be at the detention right now for an hour, she already know though."</p><p>You chuckle at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I see. Do you want me to walk you to the front gate?"</p><p>You shake your head once again at him.</p><p>"Nah, You go on your practice. The golden week is close right? You should head straight to the gym. I'll be alright"</p><p>You smile at him as you finally reach the ground floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Dai-san, I'll get going then, good luck on your practice! You can always talk to me by the way!"</p><p>You wave at him as you walk away, heading towards the opposite direction of the gym.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Woah, nice move man, you saved me"</p><p>You speak through your headphones, hands on the computer and mouse, biting your lower lips as your eyes are fixed on the screen, keep your eyes on the target you heard another gunshot through the headphones.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Kenma, aren't you supposed to be on your training right now?"</p><p>You added as your character march forward following Kenma character.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya' but i manage to take a break just for today"</p><p> </p><p>You clicked your mouse a few times, killing the enemy.</p><p>"Good for you, what sports are you playing again?"</p><p>You asked, bombing the enemy base. Taking a quick break drinking on your tumbler. </p><p> </p><p>"Volleyball"</p><p>You almost choked on your drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really?"</p><p>You quickly went back into the game.</p><p>You didn't hear him reply, knowing he just nod behind the screens. but you're wrong</p><p> </p><p>"Oh (n/n)?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>You said sticking out your tongue as you concentrate into the game</p><p> </p><p>"I won't be able to play next week, we have to practice."</p><p>"Oh yeah, yeah. Sure. I mean.. Where you from again?"</p><p>You said as you place some traps for the enemies to step on and set of another bomb.</p><p> </p><p>"Tokyo, I was told were having a match on the last day of golden week with some time at Miyagi district"</p><p>You nod behind the screen as your character gets shoot. </p><p> </p><p>"Miyagi, huh? Sound like here."</p><p>Then it clicked.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy crap that was here!"</p><p>"Don't shout through the mic."</p><p>"Sorry"</p><p>You smile at last as you look at the screen displaying 'Victory'</p><p> </p><p>"Nice game, Kenma. From what school are you by the way?"</p><p>"Nekoma"</p><p>"Okie. Noted"</p><p>"Why'd you ask?"</p><p>You hear him wonder</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, maybe our school's volleyball team clashed against you. I'd be happy to watch"</p><p>You mumble as you when for another game</p><p> </p><p>"What's the name of your school?"</p><p>"Karasuno"</p><p>You quickly answered, clicking the 'start'</p><p> </p><p>"I see"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Nothing"</p><p> </p><p>Then you went rage all night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>You'll be late at the next day, but your winning streak with Kenma was more important. </em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes i know this is short. But i promised to make it long for the next up coming chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You love to capture</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh meh goodness!! I almost cried when i rewatched haikyuu where asahi finally came back. I mean, its really been a while since i watched it since I already read it in the manga. But heyyy, Im so excited for this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Clicks and Treats</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Ohhhh, look. The first year's at him again"</p><p>Astrid said as she 'pop' with her lollipop as you're both hanging around the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"Since you care a lot why don't you help him since you seems bother"</p><p>You sigh,</p><p>"You alright? You've been sighing a lot"</p><p>She said, holding your shoulder looking at you dead in the eye, you cringe and shrug her off.</p><p>"Woah, I need my rude best friend back"</p><p>You gasp at her as she hit your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>"Stop teasing me bitch" </p><p>She said as she glare at you, making you chuckle in return as you hear the familiar bell ring.</p><p> </p><p>"It's time already? No fair"</p><p>You heard Astrid as she quickly crack the lollipop with her teeth, making it into two pieces as she hurries into her room which was just 1 room away from yours. You sweat drop at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me details about Asahi-san later"</p><p>You remind her as you know she won't bugging the poor guy alone until he tell her how he really feel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was like a normal day after school that you have nothing to do after class, so you decided to keep up with Daichi's offer on letting you hang out for a while in the volleyball gym. As much as you want to stay with Astrid's club, you don't like how the chlorine smells and how wet the room is, <em>damn her for being a swimmer of all choice of sports!</em> </p><p> </p><p>"Dai-san"</p><p>You call him as he was about to leave the room, as he stop on his tracks to look back at you. You take this as a chance to tiptoe towards him, bag on your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Can i hang out for a while? I have nothing to do since Astrid's on her swimming today"</p><p>You said with a pout on your face, in which Daichi just chuckle in return</p><p>"Ya' sure, I was just on my way there. Let's go"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As you are happily chatting with the captain on your way to the gym as you heard a few smashing sounds, indicating someone was already their, You saw a fall figure standing in front of the gym, in which you quickly shushed and nudge Daichi before stopping both on your tracks to take a good look of the figure.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Dai-san. Isn't that...?"</p><p>You look at him with your eyes twinkling, and you saw him smile before nod.</p><p> </p><p>You let go of his arm as you don't realize you're holding it by the time you both stop on your tracks, with him leading the way, his figure almost covering you from the softy guy, then Daichi talked, "We've got a practice match the last day of Golden Week." that caught Asahi off guard as you giggle at the scene just behind the captain. You watch in awe as the ace flinch before looking at his captain in horror still not noticing your presence as he turn around and was about to walk away scared my Daichi's presence as he said, "What do you mean,'Whoa?' Get back here!" He yelled at Asahi who was now about to jump of the railing as he replied to Daichi, now making you laugh, "You're mean when you're angry." Stated by the scared ace, <em>woah, he really is a softy, wait, did he just said Daichi's a meany when his angry?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I never seen him angry!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh??! He is?! I never see him get angry before!"</p><p>You said as you clench both your fist as your eyes sparkle in amusement and excitement as you look at the now irked Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not angry right now!"</p><p>Defend by him </p><p> </p><p>As your laugh went down, you watch Daichi walk towards the now straightening himself Asahi, with you trailing behind him like a dog as you peak over his shoulder, "We've heard all about <em>Nekoma </em>like they're some kind of legend." <em>wait what.. Neko what? that sounds familiar. </em>You thought as you listen carefully to Daichi, "Our current team has no particular connection with them.... But the Cats versus the Crows is a 'Battle at the garbage dump'" Daichi added, making you gasp, "Oh my! that sounds amazing!" You squeal to yourself, knowing Daichi has more to say to Asahi and you need to calm down. "As it's our first confrontation in tears with them, it's sure to be a big  an event", Your eyes shifted to Daichi and Asahi as he said those words, watching Asahi frown as Daichi finished his annunciation.</p><p>But it shook you to hear Asahi's reply, "Yeah, but I can't face Suga or Nishinoya" He said, making you gasp. Without htinking clinging on Daichi, "You don't change" You heard Daichi sigh as you look at him, With his free hand, he held it out so grab Asahi's shoulder before squeezing it saying, "Despite your size, you'r a softy at heart. You're the opposite of Nishinoya" He said, making you snort, before it actually turn into a laugh as you watch him get red, your arms still clinging around Daichi's arm, you squeeze it before looking at Asahi in the eyes before saying, "But you know Asahi-san, It might be actually a good thing" You smile at him, He give you and Daichi a sweat drop smile, "There's no need to be so direct" he said making you giggle and eventually without thinking let go of Daichi's arm. "But never mind those two, they've got thicker skin than you" Daichi stated, making you smile at him. "Aren't you supposed to be 'The gentle captain'?" Asked by Asahi that made you snicker and shake your head, answering his question "Nopee" you said with a 'ppp' noise. "You're too soft Asahi-san" You said as you followed Daichi how now then turn around as he headed towards the gym,"You may have skipped training and it may be difficult to come back, but it doesn't matter" he said but not before stopping suddenly making you bump into his back saying, "If you still love the game, that's reason enough to come back" he said, "Oh, don't forget. We have a budding ace now." he added finally thinking it would be the best to walk inside.</p><p>Instead of following him quickly inside the gym,you walk towards Asahi and shoot him one last look before saying "Do what you want to <em>really do, </em>will you, Asahi-san" You said smilling at him before <em>gently </em>nudging him in the stomach, then following Daichi in side.</p><p> </p><p>You gently up your bag aside as you watch Daichi went to the locker room to change, you sigh as you pull out your phone, checking if Astrid massaged you or not, after glancing at it with no text, you turn it off and place it back to your skirt, before removing your blazer and sweater, leaving you with white blouse with a white shirt underneath. But your attention was now on the ball what was flying over you as you look into the court, "(L/n)-san! Watch out!" You heard Hinata say, but you're to chock to move nor defended yourself with the upcoming ball, you close your eyes waiting for the impact to come, instead you snap your eyes open as your heard an impact beside you, you look at your savior with with wide sparkling eyes "Kiyoko-san!" You chirp at her "(L/n)-san" She replied with you with a gentle smile on her face before proceeding to her doing, you almost realize Sugawara and Tanaka was now in the gym and was fully aware what just happened as you can see Sugawara and <em>well mostly </em>Tanaka for almost hitting you and being careless,You chuckle at the scene letting them you're fine hit or not. You then crunch down to get something on your bag as you watch the scene unfold, <em>your camera.</em></p><p> </p><p>Today was one of those days where you decided to bring your camera with you, smiling at the scene you quickly open it and hold it close to your face as your peak through the view finder, </p><p> </p><p>"Suga-san!"</p><p>You called at them with a click, knowing the 4 of them would turn around.</p><p> </p><p>"(n/n)!"</p><p>You heard Sugawara called after you as you look at LCD Display for the picture,</p><p> </p><p>They're look was off guard as you giggle as you zoom at their faces, <em>woah, Dai-san really looked serious here... wait... wHAT? </em>you zoom at Daichi's face once again wide eyes before sighing and shaking your head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>welp, here goes my free time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Dai-san!" </p><p>You called after him as he went for warm up, he hummed at you without looking as you flock around him as he stretch his lengs.</p><p>"I'll go in and out if you wanr to search for me. I'mma take pictures!"</p><p>You beam happily like a child making him look at you.</p><p> </p><p>"I totally forgot you have a hobby like that"</p><p>He smiled at you, remembering that one time you asked if him if he had some spare time during first-year year's so he can be your model. Eventually he turn you down saying he has to go to practice in which you understand and went to find another model for yourself.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you're so busy bout' volleyball you never model for me"</p><p>You snicker at him, you then walk away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun was setting down by the time you make it back at the gym as you wonder around the campus trying to find something to take photograph of, you manage to capture 5, nothing more nothing less. As you went on your way towards the gym, you heard a yelling that makes you look away from your phone looking for a message from Astrid. </p><p> </p><p>"You're late,huh? What's your position?"</p><p>You stop on your when you saw Asahi wearing his Volleyball uniform (that's the jacket and pants so i guess that's their warmer? SORRY)  </p><p> </p><p>"Erm, wing spiker"</p><p>"We need someone. Come in and warm up"</p><p>You heard them reply as you continue to walk towards them, almost passing Asahi with your hands on your pocket, the camera strap hanging from your neck, that's when the blonde colored hair man snap towards you. </p><p> </p><p>"And you! You must be the assistant manager! Why are roaming around during  practice?!"</p><p>You gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm no--"</p><p>"Come in and be the scorer together with the other manager!"</p><p>
  <em>He's scary!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You gulp and nod, deciding to go even though you're no assistant nor manager. Soon you made your way towards where Kiyoko is. </p><p>"How doesn't feel being the assistant manager?"</p><p>She smile at you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>don't gimme that look!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"ah no, you know I'm no manager Kiyoko-san, even if I where to become one. Might be to late cuz we're already third year"</p><p>You reply with a shrug, watching Sugawara volunteer to be on the other team.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you could always join"</p><p>"It's better to be late that never"</p><p>She added as she smile at the view.For some weird reason that sends chill down your spine as you watch the game start.</p><p> </p><p>With Daichi, Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Ennoshita and with Nishinoya, Asahi and Sugawara together with the rest of the team on the other side of the court. The game start.</p><p> </p><p>You flip the score of the Town Team into 2, you might not be familiar with this sports but your not that dumb not to know when the ball went out of the line, nor hit the ground there would be a score. You smile as you heard the adults compliment Sugawara, but mostly when you heard Daichi proudly saying "don't forget he's an experienced setter"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He look so happy, aweeee</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>y</em>ou can feel your phone vibrating through your pocket. But you shrug it off for a moment as you watch the scene unfold around you. <em>Hinata! </em>You quickly grab your camera hanging from your neck in shook. <em>he can jump that high?! </em>kiyoko take a good look of your dumbfounded face. Silently giggling to herself as she flip the score on its supposedly score.</p><p> </p><p>"Well done, Hinata,Kageyama"</p><p>You heard Daichi said at the two.</p><p> </p><p>You clutch your camera tightly, watching as Asahi spiked and get blocked by Kageyama as the ball when back into Asahi side, you watch it was i was about to fall on the floor only to be saved and stay in the air by Nishinoya. You gasp. He seems to be screaming about something as you watched the ball get tossed by Sugawara, you smirk and lick your lips, knowing what as about to happened as you grab your camera and quickly turning it on, looking at the view finder as Asahi jump of the ground, <em>and when the ball hit his hands. That's where</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>click.</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>You never had this fun watching any game. And you haven't have this fun trying to capture some fantastic photo, right now while the team bit out their thank you to their new coach and went to do their stretching, your strolling over the pictures you capture during the match before showing it to Kiyoko who was standing beside you.</p><p> </p><p>"They look like they're really enjoying"</p><p>You explain as you showed her the picture of both side of the court. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>She smiled and agree.</p><p> </p><p>Later when they clean up you decided to help them, collecting some volleyballs and putting them where they belong before heading back to where your bag is, carefully putting your camera back to its case before putting it back into the back, since it was already dark. You decided to put your sweater back on, leaving the black blazer on your bag. You lean against the wall and pull out your phone with a sigh. But frown when you saw a bunch of text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>From: Astrid the squealing brunette </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">YO! I'M DONE WITH MY PRACTICEEE WHERE U?</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">2 missed call from Astrid the squealing brunette</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>From: Astrid the squealing brunette</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>seriously. What the fuck are you doing that you won't reply?</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>From: Astrid the squealing brunette</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>ohhhhh</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">From: Astrid the squealing brunette </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">I see you.. HAHAHA I'm going a head then! Have fun with the team! 😚</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You sweat drop and irked at the text you're friend surely is a bitch right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Kasaruno! Fight!" </p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>You snap your eyes at them, sigh as you send your friend a fuck you emoji for not even bothering to wait for you now that she see you at the gym hour ago.</p><p>You watch Daichi went into you after that as you throw your bag on your shoulder </p><p> </p><p>"Sup!"</p><p>You greet him with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"She left you. Didn't she?"</p><p>He guess, bag on his shoulder as the rest already left the gym.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess you right, Dai-san"</p><p>You said with a smile and shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess I'll be walking alone tonight" </p><p>You murmur to yourself as you ask out side the gym, before stopping as you turn round seeing Daichi turning off the light as the school staff waited for him as he get out side before locking it.</p><p> </p><p>You walk silently as you reach the main gate. You turn towards him. </p><p>"Well. I guess, See you.. Dai-san"</p><p>You smile at him, knowing you live on the opposite direction as his.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Take care and be careful on your way home (n/n)"</p><p>You smile at him, before facing your way. But not even a minute you hear him again, making you stop on your tracks to glance on him on your shoulder</p><p> </p><p>"What is it Dai-san?"</p><p>You asked densely</p><p> </p><p>"Ah... nothing" he chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck "See you" he said as you watch him turn around from you and walk away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>weird </em>
</p><p>You shrug as you went on your way home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>but that doesn't end here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>your stomach growl minutes after walking. You sigh, a certain place already on your head. So you went towards the place, upon your arrival the cafe staff greet you, you just smiled back and went to grab your liking, unaware that someone's stare at you. As you pay for your means. You felt a presence behind you.</p><p>"That would be 840 yen"</p><p>As your about to extent your arms to give her they money, a muscular arm beat you to it. </p><p> </p><p>You turn around with your meal on your hand. Only to meet with <em>Oikawa meany Toru. </em>you shot him a confuse look as he get his exchange for your meal.</p><p> </p><p>"For the bread."</p><p>He murmur under his breath as he turn around and walk away from you. </p><p> </p><p>Then it sink in, that one time you give him a bread milk. A smile went into your lips as you called him before he exit the shop.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san"</p><p> </p><p>He stop on his tracks as he held the door on his hand, glancing over you in his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>You smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>you friend didn't wait for you, lets face it. But at least you manage to have fun for the first time watching sports. And at least manage to have a free meal in return for a one piece of bread you give.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>your life is getting more and more exciting day by day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally! I manage to finish this chapter! Okay. So I'm sorry haikyuu took so long to update its because i have to admit i get a little carried away on writing BNHA hehe. Also, I might be a little harder for me to make an update since tomorrow will be back to school. Well i hope you kept waiting cuz a familiar  bed hair will appear on the upcoming chapter. Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I actually hate it how I kept on typing carema instead of Camera</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wowowow, I finally manage to update this. Till next time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Weird Hair and Pretty Boy</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the second day of the golden week training camp, means that you're free due to the fact that you don't have any clubs to attend on or attend some practice because you have none in particular.  </p><p>Yesterday you visited Astrid on her club, taking a couple of pictures here and there you grew tired and decided just to go home. And now, now that you have nothing to do you once again decided to stroll around your town, it was this somehow tiring hobby of you carrying your camera around you as you wonder off on your town, just walk till you grew tired and if something caught your eyes, you then snap a few pics before leaving it alone. </p><p>As you turn left, you bump with a wall, well a chest rather a wall. Good thing you had a good grip of your camera as you face the Volleyball captain of your school, behind him was your fellow schoolmates.</p><p> </p><p>"Dai-san"<br/>You smile at him, waving at the males around him.</p><p>"What are you guys doing here?"<br/>You asked, but stiffen as you hear some shouting in distance, looking in front of you, you look and see Hinata and Kageyama, racing each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Having a hard time keeping up with those two?"<br/>You tease the captain and nudge him in the side as you watch Hinata turn right.</p><p>"Not really"<br/>He sigh,</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here (n/n)?"<br/>Sugawara said as he went ahead of you, seems to be already looking after Hinata and seems to beat Daichi from asking you the question.</p><p>"Neh, just went to stroll around here and ya'know"<br/>You held up your now opened camera as you went to look at them in the view finder.</p><p> </p><p>"1....2.....3..."</p><p>Click...</p><p> </p><p>You smile at them before you skip steps to the corner where Hinata went.</p><p>"See ya' later Dai-san, Suga-san, you guys"<br/>You semi shout as you made your way finding the orange haired male.</p><p> </p><p>While you search for the said male, you look for your captured photos. You smile at it, looking at the memories you captured and the face on it. Noticing how Daichi was most with it, well its been a long journey for you two as you have the same class for the past few years starting high school. </p><p>Then you came across the picture that one time you let Astrid hold it for a while, its been a few months, one when you're still on your second year. It was a candid picture of you in your class, with you focusing on your assignments at the time, you smile at the silly picture because of how haggard you look, as your finger ghost around the erase button. Your eyes darted at the man few seats away from you, looking at you from afar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Dai-san"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You went around the corner as you hear a familiar voice, you quickly shut your camera and let it hang on your neck, instead of putting it in your bag, just in case you saw something interesting. </p><p>Smiling as you turn around the corner, you call him closed eyes, smiling still </p><p>"Kenma."<br/>"Hinata!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! (N/n)-san"</p><p>You snap your eyes wide open as you look at the scene, Raven haired, somehow pudding looking head and the orange hair your familiar with.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>But wait, you did hear someone say Kenma. </em>
</p><p><br/>You jog towards Hinata, Camera bouncing but your strap doing good keeping in still intact.<br/>And as much to your displeasure, the pairs had gone quickly.</p><p>
  <em>Weird hair.</em>
</p><p>"Hinata"<br/>You said as you stood beside him.</p><p>"Don't go wondering off on your own"<br/>You scold the small guy</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, but (n/n) do you have any clue what team that was?"<br/>He said, looking at you with full curiosity</p><p>"Red? Nope. Never seen that one, who's that an... nevermind"<br/>You said, sighing as you turn around, only to be greeted by <em>Sugamama</em>.</p><p>"(n/n), Hinata. I was looking all over" <br/>He said with a sigh hand on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>You grab Hinata by the shoulder and shove him to Suga as you went to follow.</p><p> </p><p>"I found him first. Suga-san~"<br/>You tease the poor guy as Hinata apologize to him.</p><p>"Come on you two, let's go meet up with the others"<br/>Sugawara said as he lead the way in a jog.</p><p> </p><p>You smile at your fellow 3rd year as you followed them in a slow speed.</p><p>"Yeah, let's go bac.... WAIT? SINCE WHEN DID I AGREE TO COME WITH YOU?!"</p><p>You realize as you stop on your tracks making the two of them also stop.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you have nothing to do right? I saw Astrid-san around the area back there at school"</p><p>You eyed him carefully before sighing.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah whatever"</p><p>You said as you all start walking back.</p><p> </p><p>Though on the way there, Suga asked a question to Hinata breaking the peaceful silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, you go all out in every practice, don't you?" in which quickly replied by "Yes" you smile at his answer as you try to keep up with them as they start to jog once again, "But I still need lots more training. I don't have enough strength yet" added moew by Hinata, making you look at Sugawara who was looking at you with the same shared look, then you shoot Suga a heartwarming smile, he's amazing. You thought as you finally look at your kohai. As you're about to speak, he beta you to it.</p><p>"It makes me mad I'm treated as a set with Kageyama and not as a full fledged individual regardless, I want to play in the match. I want to stand on the court " "Me, too.I want to stand on the court too. So i'm going to fight my own battles, my way"  <em>Suga-san....</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>click</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You smile as both head turn around to face you, " You guys are adorable, now now. Let's go before Dai-san get mad"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as you arrive at the school you excuse yourself as you're about to enter the gym as you can feel your phone vibrating through your sweatpants, as you look at it you're surprised to see a text message from Astrid</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>From Astrid the squealing brunette: </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Hey betch, I'm not at school right now. You just got trolled by Sugawara betch! HAHAHA I'm at Tsukinokizawa High School right now. Though, it's freaking hot here.</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>You can't help but to giggle at the text message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>To Astrid the squealing brunette: </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>When you said hot, you mean the weather or like you saw someone hot there?</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>You smirk, knowing it could be both.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>From Astrid the squealing brunette: </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">BECTHHH, I saw this huge guy from Nekoma High. It's freakinghot!</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>To Astrid the squealing brunette: </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">You suck. Never heard of that school before dude. Does that even exit? I feel like you're kidding me.</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You roll your eyes at your own reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>From Astrid the squealing brunette: </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>You.... uyo do have a point, I mean i only saw him once. They're currently at the volleyball gym. But seriosuly, I think he might be your type</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>To Astrid the squealing brunette: </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Shouldn't you be playing or somehting? bitch. You suck at typing.</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>You laugh as you got no reply at your friend, you smile at put your phone back in your pocket. Followed by someone holding you on your shoulder making you jump. As they withdraw their hand you quickly turn around furious to see how is it, only to see Asahi.</p><p> </p><p>"Asahi-san! Don't scare me like that"</p><p>You said almost scolding the intimidating guy.</p><p> </p><p>"So-sorry, the lunch is ready"</p><p>He said, sweating drop. Almost as if you're the one that scared him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... Wait, why am i invited? I'm not even part of the club"</p><p>You sweat drop.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, the others insist. Specially Kiyoko, and the coach still thinks you're the assistant manager, and sensei have no questioning either so i think it's fine for them"</p><p>He stated, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"But--"</p><p>"(n/n)-senpai! Let's go get some lunch"</p><p>Hinata drag you towards the dinning room, leaving you no room to struggle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>oh boy. what did i get myself into?</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the end you end up doing some Assistant Manager job as the coach called you 'Sacking off manager' leaving the rest of the team snickering not even defending you not being their actual manager at all. It was almost at night, not like you have something to do actually maybe that's somehow the reason why you still hangout with them at sometime. You glance at your phone, your camera longed forgotten on its bag hanging on your shoulder since it was already low bat a few hours ago when you decided to do some photo shot earlier with the team while they're on their practice. As you stroll around the temporary dorms the guys where staying as you wait for your dumbass friend t arrive, You're quite thirsty and been wanting your favorite drink for a while, as you turn around the corner, almost near the vend machine, you smile as you see Daichi and Asahi leaning against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"He...."</p><p> </p><p>"We third-years are done after this year."</p><p>Somehow, Sugawara's voice was enough to make you on your mid sentence and tracks.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why our desire to win is double that of the others. We want the tickets that will take us to our next stage." He said as you quietly lean against the wall just beside Daichi, "If it's Kageyama who deserves that ticket more than me, you should give it to Kageyama without a second thought." You snap your head towards Suga's direction, somehow end up looking at Daichi who was staring at the ground. <em>Suga....</em> "Daichi, Asahi, and I have been playing together since our first year. I'd like to stand on the court with them, and play as much as I am able" You know that at some point in someone's life, they'll do whatever they want just to help and keep up with each other, and you guess playing sports was somehow like that too. "If Kageyama get's tired, or if something happens, I want to fill that void, or be substitute. Even if it's out of pity because I'm a third-year, as long as I get another chance to play in a match,that's all that matters." You clench your fist at the newly found information as it somehow finally sink in into you, you bit your lips. " I don't care if I'm not the official setter. I won't give up my desire to play in the court. So i want as many chances as possible." You sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Dai-san"</p><p>You call the captain beside you</p><p> </p><p>"About that Manager thing..."</p><p>He look at you.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll think about it"</p><p>cuz you never really like sports.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could reply, your phone buzzed once again. You picked it up and pointed it, silently excusing yourself. Reaching the font door, you speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo"</p><p>You stated, looking for the curtain brunette as you stay connected on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you"</p><p>You said, still searching for her</p><p> </p><p>"(n/n),ah... ano.."</p><p>You sigh, already knowing why she's hesitating </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure go ahead. I'll go home on my own"</p><p>You said, earning a deep sigh from the other side</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry"</p><p>She added.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine Astrid. Go get some rest"</p><p>You hang up.</p><p> </p><p>You hate this well at least not her,  you know its not her fault.</p><p> </p><p>"(N/n)? Did Astrid came to pic....."</p><p>You shoot him a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Well. Like usual, they have to stay in"</p><p>You said shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>"Though I would be fine though. Don't worry about me Dai-san"</p><p>You added.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you have some dinner first?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, but isn't it too much already? I'm not part of your club. Remember?"</p><p>You sweat drop at the male, though a meal with the team is really fun, you have to admit that.</p><p> </p><p>"Non-sense. We can talk about what happened next after we eat"</p><p>Said my Sugawara, who just emerge from the front door, somehow his entrance makes you laugh.</p><p>"Alright alright. You've got a point there, I've been hungry picking up balls"</p><p>You said rubbing your tummy. Before grabbing your fellow 3rd year inside.</p><p> </p><p>You side beside Sugawara, on his other side was Kiyoko who greeted you at your arrival "Sorry for the sudden drop by" you said, somehow end up looking at Asahi who was in front of you just beside Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it, assistant manager"</p><p>Kiyoko giggle. In which you blush, remembering the words you said to Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>As you look at him he only give you a nod.</p><p>You sigh, clapping your hands before saying  "<strong>Itadakimasu</strong>", something you learn here in Japan.</p><p> </p><p>As you eat, you can hear Nishinoya a few tables away saying your kohai needs to eat more, as your eyes wonder around your table, "You're eating more than usual today, Suga." that makes you look at Asahi, then back at Sugawara. "You think so? I'll eat a lot, and give it my all" he stated, making you smile at the guy. You then look at the captain and the ace.<em> See, you have nothing to worry about. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was after dinner, you yawn as you glance on your clock, 7:21 in the evening. </p><p> </p><p>"Leaving already?"</p><p>You hear Daichi said behind you, </p><p>"Well, its getting late now"</p><p>You said rubbing your arm as the cold wind breeze hit your bare skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Here"</p><p>He offer you his jacket, leaving him on his red t shirt.</p><p>"Thanks, Dai-san"</p><p>You said smiling at him, taking the offer as you're about to freeze your bones if you ever walk home like this.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give it back to you this Sat, if it's fine"</p><p>You said with a smile as you started to walk away from him.</p><p>"No problem"</p><p>"Wait, ain't you having a match this Saturday?"</p><p>"You should watch if you want to"</p><p> </p><p>You smile at his offer,</p><p>"I'll think about it"</p><p> </p><p>"Well. I have to go now, See ya soon Dai-san! Tell everyone I said goodluck"</p><p>You said as you wave off. </p><p> </p><p>Adjusting the camera bag strap on your shoulder, without looking back. You went home.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the forth day of golden week, you can't remember doing anything yesterday other than charging your camera and washing Daichi's jacket. Right now you think wondering around the park could be a great work out for you. You clench your hand around your camera as you wonder around, but not before you hear some unwanted conversation, you knew it was none of your business, but that voice sounds familiar.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, look. I'm sorry but if you have nothing important to say. I have to go back to my volleyball practice"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You know that voice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa! You know what, I'm done with your shits! You obsess volleyball freak! I'm breaking up with you!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow, you could have capture this when you have a chance when you went wide eye as you saw the Oikawa freaking Toru get slap on the face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ouch, that hurts!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You watch as the scene unfold, the girl starts walking away, leaving the captain of the aubo josai head hang low, but he then sigh, as if already knowing this would happened. With that you entered the scene, camera in hand you walk towards him, free hand on your hip.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san, right? I never thought a pretty boy like you would ever get dump, well i guess"</p><p>You shrug, looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>He shoot you a smug look.</p><p>"So you do admit I'm pretty"</p><p>"For a boy? Yes, that makes you gay"</p><p>You can't help but to laugh at his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Just kidding, I'm trying to lighten you can't ya' see"</p><p>You said patting him at the back.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't deserve her though"</p><p>"Yeah I know... wait who are you to said that?"</p><p>He frown, looking at you.</p><p> </p><p>"She just dis you dude! She was clearly against you playing volleyball"</p><p>You explain without thinking looking at your captured pictures.</p><p> </p><p>"Surprised to see it was your business too"</p><p>"I dunno, You did treat me after all"</p><p>That makes him glance at you.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of treat, I'm hungry"</p><p>You said as you suddenly went ahead of him, heading towards the familiar shop.</p><p> </p><p>Not even a few steps away from him, you turn around. </p><p>"Come on, I'm going to treat you. You have a practice don't cha?"</p><p>For some unknown reason, his eyes glimmer when you said those words </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So you're saying that you're never really interested on her on the very first place?"</p><p>You said, munching on your bread.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why did you get on a relationship with him from the very first place? WOW, Oikawa-san. I almost felt bad for you, but it turns out your suck a player that I thought you would be"</p><p>You said in a matter the fact tone, sipping on your Hot chocolate afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing like that, I just thought that someone would actually accept me for who---"</p><p>"People don't always get what they deserve in this world."</p><p>You cut him off, making him gasp at you.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, that's deep"</p><p>"Lemony Snicket, The Blank Book"</p><p>You added with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Come to think of it"</p><p>He smirks at you,</p><p>"I've seen you 4 times already, yet i never get to know your name"</p><p>He said, somehow making you nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right, I do know your name because of my friend"</p><p>"You mean the one You're with when you came on one of our games?"</p><p>"Yeah, she kinds drag me off just to see your freaking game, she's a fan of you"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>oh shot? You ain't supposed to say that are you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, not really I think she's there for the other guy"</p><p>You look at him with pure curiosity </p><p>"What do you..."</p><p>You're cut off with a ring note, knowing its not your ringtone you just assume its his.</p><p> </p><p>You give him a nod, he then answer his phone before pulling it close it his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Shitty-kawa!"</p><p>You snicker at the nickname </p><p> </p><p>"Where the hell are you?!"</p><p>You heard, smiling at the guy in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm on a date"</p><p>He shot you a smirk, making you smirk back as you lean forward, carefully not to crush you camera.</p><p> </p><p>"A friendly date! This guy just got dumped!"</p><p>You said, enough for the other guy to hear.</p><p> </p><p>"hah, bad for you. Just go to practice!"</p><p>With that the other guy hang up.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you heard that, I need to go"</p><p>He said, standing up, talking his iced coffee with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>You cried, </p><p> </p><p>"What, you want my number or something?" </p><p>He said with a cocky smirk, almost making you want to slap him.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, but lemme take a picture of you"</p><p>You said, sweat drooping as he raise his eyebrows at you.</p><p> </p><p>"OK?"</p><p>He said not so sure on what he was about to do,</p><p> </p><p>You opened your camera and pointed him the seat in front of you,"Now place your one arm on the table, lean against it and take a sip of your drink, place your phone on the table, oh shot I really love your uniform! now now, fix your bag strap just like that.. and don't move and look at me"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(picture on the top)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, done. Go ahead Oikawa-san"</p><p>You said with a smile as you went to look at the picture.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I at least see"</p><p>"Nope"</p><p>You tease the guy. Making him pout</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, It's (Last name)(First name), but you can call me (n/n)"</p><p>You smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Now go, or your captain will kick you're ass"</p><p>"I'm the captain (n/n)"</p><p>He roll his eyes playfully at you.</p><p> </p><p>You just laugh at him, setting your camera on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"See yah"</p><p>You said before he went out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six: Yellow and Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I was seriously half asleep writing this LMAO. Till next update</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, oopps.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was 7:30 in the morning at the 5th day of the Golden Week when you woke up by the sound of an alarm clock echoed through out the peaceful boarding house, one more thing is that it wasn't your alarm clock after all, it was Astrid alarm clock that won't stop ringing, your bitchy friend did always forgot to turn off her damn alarm even if they have a training camp or something. </p><p>You sigh, heading out of your room as you throw off your cover off you and sit up, pushing yourself off the bed and heading towards Astrid room which was only in front of yours, knowing her alarm was at her night stand.</p><p>You twist her door knob knowing how she never actually bother to lock her room from the very first place, as you open her room your eyes squint on how messy it was, <em>what the heck? what is she even doing on her free time? Sleeping?? Is this even a females room? </em>you thought as you look at the clothes scatter everywhere in the room.</p><p>You walk towards her nightstand where the loud alarm is, still beeping. To your pleasure, as soon as you reach you quickly shut it off. Wasting no time to get out of her lousy room, you slam the door behind you and goes back into your room to take a quick shower, thinking about a way to scold her for not turning off her damn loud alarms when she's gone. An hour later you came out and put on some plain white t shirt and some pants on, doing the rest of your morning routine. You headed towards the kitchen afterwards.</p><p>It was only you and Astrid who was living in this boarding house, as you went towards the fridge, ready to get some of your favorite drinks, and some of your favorite snacks, as soon as you open the fridge,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was empty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But isn't Astrid supposed to do the groceries this month?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>An irk mark appeared on your forehead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm so going to kill you once you go home Astrid. </em>
</p><hr/><p>  </p><p>You sigh, looking at your list, making sure to double check every aisle so you don't have go back into it. There are till a few remaining items on your list, as you went to reach for some chips on top of the shelf. Extending your arms, you frown,</p><p> </p><p>You can't reach it.</p><p> </p><p>You let go of your grocery cart, leaving it for a moment as you sigh, you extend your arms once again, tiptoeing in the process as you bit your lower lips, heck you didn't even know why would this precious chips needs to be on top of the shelf. </p><p>But when you almost grab it, a hand extended and grab the last chip. As he withdraw his hand you followed it, it rested on his side, your glaze look up at the person.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Undercut </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spiky blond hair </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A tiny tuft of hair that falls over his forehead </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Almond colored eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His ears pierced </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fit as fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <s>
    <em>
      <strong>He looks like my next mistake.</strong>
    </em>
  </s>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <s>
    <em>He looks like a damn bad boy. Maybe he is.</em>
  </s>
</p><p> </p><p>"Finished checking me out?"</p><p>He said with a cocky smile painted on his face</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Scratch that he's a player.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>An irk mark appear on your forehead, but you shoot him an innocent smile. Shaking your head for a moment before turning around, pushing your cart on the opposite direction of him in the process before almost walking away when you hear him talk again.</p><p> </p><p>"Having trouble there i see?"</p><p>He smirk at you as you glance on your shoulder to look at him, saw a glint on his mouth as he spoke those words.</p><p> </p><p>You frown at him</p><p>"Do you perhaps have a tongue piercing?" </p><p>You asked, amaze on how his jaw dropped as he was cough off guard by your question. You once again caught a glimpse of glint on his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah! I've been wanting to have some for a while but my parents won't even allow it!"</p><p>Your eyes sparkling in amusement and jealousy at him, you lean forward at him, grabbing the chips on his hand with your free hand in the process. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Its cool!"</strong>
</p><p>You added with a smile, referring to his piercings.</p><p> </p><p>"Though, I have to go. See yah!"</p><p>You wave at him before turning around and without second thought proceeded on the next aisle pushing your cart, leaving the poor man in yellow gym clothes with 'Johzenji' imprinted on the back of it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Damn, I didn't get her number"</em>
</p><p>He mumble, scratching the back of his neck, blush creeping on his face as recall your previous conversation. He clench his fist before holding it close on his chest, not even realizing the chips were gone from his hand, chuckling he turn around. That was the first time.</p><p> </p><p>You on the other hand kept on strolling through the  shop aisles, you're currently on the drinks aisle as you want to grab some of your favorite drinks and some chocolate drinks for Astrid, after finding your favorite, you manage to stumble across a stack of protein drinks, just by thinking about it your mind flash you a glimpse of two guys, with you beyond confused, shake your head and grab one pack thinking about Astrid.</p><p>You continue to wander around the grocery for about an hour till you eventually finished and clear out your list. As you wait in line at the cashier you glance at your watch 10: 40, and yet you haven't even have your breakfast nor cook your lunch. Astrid was always been the move to move in the house, she was the one to cook breakfast, clean the house yet doesn't even bother cleaning her own room, she's the early bird and you let her do the works around the house. </p><p>You sigh, scoping the items out of the push cart and eventually pays for it.</p><p> </p><p>You blink.</p><p>Staring at your groceries with a blank look on your face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A..... Ano, how am I supposed to hold this?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a total of 5 bags in front of you, and huh, well you only have two hands unfortunately and to be honest at the weights of it, you can only carry 2 bags. Man you really should do work out next time. Taking a deep breath you grab all the 5 bags in both hands before walking out of the store really fast, your boarding house is only near by that's why you decided it would be the best you just actually wake on the way and on your way back home. The automatic door opened upon detecting your eagerness of getting out the shop, as much to your dismay as soon as you got out you can feel one of the bags slipping from your finger, then it actually did, you gasp in horror as it was about to hit the ground but a hand caught it.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear, Thank you...."</p><p>Your (eye color) iris meet up with is Amber ones the second time that day.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh looks like you're having trouble there again"</p><p>He said with a cocky smile on his lips that makes you want to roll your eyes at hi if it ain't the fact that he just helped you pick up the bag.</p><p>But you can feel your arms giving up if someone won't help you right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, well yeah. Maybe you could help?"</p><p>You said with a wondering tone, shifting your way of holding on the bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah... shit i shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry to bother you"</p><p>You said, slight bowing and about to grab the bag from him but he end up taking 2 more bags from you, making you look at him dumb fooled. </p><p> </p><p>"Head the way"</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he's not that bad after all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As you walk peacefully, carrying the 2 bags on your hands while the 3 of them rest at his hands. You glance at him on your shoulder, and now that you did, you did notice he was wearing perhaps his school gym clothes. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, from what school are you"</p><p>You asked him out of nowhere, making him blink before answering, seems surprise that you started a conversation with him.</p><p> </p><p>"huh?"</p><p>"That jersey, I've seen that one before. I think..."</p><p>Your eyes wander around for a moment as you try to think when.</p><p> </p><p>" during my second year? yeah i think it was during my second year"</p><p>You reassure him, adjusting the bag on you hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Johzenji High.. Wait, did you just say during your second year? Then perhaps you're  a third year now?"</p><p>He wonder, looking at you with pure that it makes you giggle. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes I am"</p><p>You giggle,</p><p>"Why? what year are you?"</p><p>You added, turning around the corner, him following along.</p><p> </p><p>"Second year"</p><p>You perk your eyebrows at him</p><p> </p><p>"You don't look like second year at all"</p><p>You said, being completely honest of what you think of him.</p><p> </p><p>"And to be honest, you look like a player, and when i mean player, like a real player that likes to break womans heart, two timer, something like that. And hey! I'm surprise you ain't hitting on me by now"</p><p>You laugh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What you said was true, he does look like that, and by now he should be hitting on you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, that was the plan"</p><p>He smirk at her making you playfully roll your eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>"But it seems like you're more interesting of what I thought you'll be"</p><p>He added, making you look at him puzzled </p><p> </p><p>"Man! That doesn't make sense did you know that?"</p><p>You murmur under your breath but enough for him to hear, making him look at you with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>But you then stop, making him stop too because why not. You walk towards the door step him following him along as you gently put down the bags near the door. You then motion him to put the rest of your groceries on the floor, before thanking him and then he shot you a cocky grin saying.</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome Miss!"</p><p> </p><p>You smile at him and watch him almost disappear on your yard, but then something sink in and you curse under your breath, calling after him before he leaves.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>You called</p><p> </p><p>It was out of your sight but when you called him, he can't help but to smile at himself, before it turn into a smirk turning around facing you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Miss me already?"</em>
</p><p>smirk never leaving his face, yet you shrug it off</p><p> </p><p>"I owe you a lunch ....?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ah</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Terushima, Terushima Yuuji"</p><p>He answered.</p><p> </p><p>You smile at him,</p><p>"I'll call you <em>Yuu-san</em> then Terushima Yuuji, if you don't mind it's much more easier to said"</p><p>You said as you have him off.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah sure."</p><p>He said, turning around as he realize he was late for their practice.</p><p> </p><p>"See yah!"</p><p>He heard you shout, as he turn around the corner, smile creeping on his face with out notice. </p><p> </p><p>On his journey towards his school, he stopped, frowning as people around him starts giving him weird and bothered look.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shit! I forgot to ask her name!"</em>
</p><p>He murmur under his breath.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Crap, crap, crap, crap"</em>
</p><p>You mumble to yourself as you open the gym door.</p><p> </p><p>You promised Daichi you'll watch this match, the match between Karasuno and Nekoma. You knew they'll start the match almost after lunch, you knew you have to catch the bullet train in order to reach this place. Money was never a problem to you, you have a stable financial coming from your parents there at (country name). But you just happened to fall asleep after eating your home cooked lunch, and woke up 2 hours later, still on your crinkled outfit, and of course you have to wait for another train because you missed the supposed to be schedule of your departure.</p><p>So now here you are, leaning against the entrance of the gym, camera bag strap hanging on your shoulder and a small paper bag containing Daichi's jacket on it. With the sound of the ball hitting the ground, Nishinoy diving and Hinata trying to chase it, your stomach drops. You're late.</p><p>You clench your teeth, eyes wandering around the room, looking ta your school mates by they all seems to be looking at the opposite team, none of them seems to be aware of your arrival other than Kiyoko who was now walking towards you, you let your eyes linger on the team with Red jersey, the Nekoma Team.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes meet with a cat like amber iris, and for some odd reason it send chill down your spine.</p><p> </p><p>"(N/n)-san"</p><p>Kiyoko greeted you with a smile, you advert your attention towards her, giving her a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, looks like i didn't make it on time"</p><p>You said, closing the door behind you at the process.</p><p> </p><p>"Once more"</p><p>Your eyes immediately look at Hinata across the gym.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Once more"</em>
</p><p>He repeat, making you and Kiyoko look at each other before giggling.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's do it"</p><p>The old man in a red jacket said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'd like that"</p><p>He added, making Hinata fired up again.</p><p> </p><p>You chuckle at this.</p><p>"That's what practice match is for, so we can do it 'once more'"</p><p>You can't help but to smile at his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Well"</p><p>You put your attention back to Kiyoko </p><p>
  <em>"looks like you just arrive on time, (n/n)-san"</em>
</p><p>She smiled at you, grabbing one of your hand and guiding you towards the seats.</p><p> </p><p>You grip tightly on the handle of the paper bag, not used on getting to much attention as they are now fully aware of your existence in the room. It was a sudden change of mood because as you look at the opposite team, you saw some mohawk guy in tears, you sweat drop, looking at Kiyoko who seems to know what was happening to the guy.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't mind him"</p><p>She giggle, <s>and you swear you can hear Nishinoya and Tanaka fanboying on the background.</s></p><p> </p><p>You just give Kiyoko a nod as you turn around hearing a foot steps heading towards your direction. You turn around only to see Suga<s>mama</s> heading towards your direction. Behind him was Daichi, who was smiling at you, before you get crush into a hug by Suga<s>mama</s>, you shoot Diachi a smile, holding up your arm you did him a thumbs up with the hand that hold out the paper bag.</p><p> </p><p>"(n/n)!"</p><p>Here goes Suga<s>mama</s>.</p><p> </p><p>"Glad you can make it, though. You're alone?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, As much as I want to come here with Astrid, she has he own training camp to attend with, I think she's at Shira... Shira something heck I can't remember"</p><p>You frown, but then ruffle your hair as much to your annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it Suga-san, go back to your practice"</p><p>He only giggle, but he did go back to practice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was fun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You had to admit this is fun as you watch the team enjoy themselves, it was a total of 3 match consisting a total of 6 sets, but as much to your surprise, Karasuno never won. </p><p> </p><p>You peck over Kiyoko's shoulder to see what is she writing on her notebook.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Karasuno        Nekoma</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>22        -        25</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>23        -        25</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>22        -        25</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>24        -        26</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>25        -        27</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>30        -        32</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, this is sure tiring"</p><p>You said as you look around the court looking at the exhausted players, but then there's Hinata</p><p> </p><p>"Once more!"</p><p>Making you laugh as you watch Coach Ukai pick him up like a puppy/kitten then scolds him, saying you'll eventually have to catch up the bullet train on your way home.</p><p> </p><p>After giving up some drinks on you the team, engaging a few conversation before you found yourself surrounded by the opposite team player with Kiyoko, the coach and your sensei beside you. As they talk, you're eyes wander on the players. The one that stand out the most to you was the bed haired guy who you kept on having an eye contact the moment you enter the gym. The second one was the one with a pudding like head, He was cute though you think he'll end up being uncomfortable if you kept staring at him, then you glance at your team only to find them looking at your direction but as you look at the team in front of you, you can't help as but to feel a chill down your spine as you saw them looking at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"All right, let's start cleaning up"</p><p>Coach Ukai snap you out of your thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>And you, though you're never part of the club starts to clean too, after hanging up with them, you can't help but to help them clean up, picking up some stray balls across the room and putting it back on there specific places where they should be. A blinkering can be heard across the gymnasium, you turn around to see who was it, though you shouldn't have because you know who was it form the very first place. Yet as you look at the scene you can't help but to giggle and shake your head, moments later you can now see Kageyama staring intensely at the setter of Nekoma, you once again giggle, unaware of eyes lingering on your form.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama"</p><p>You called your Kohai</p><p> </p><p>"Stop staring at the poor guy, you're making him uncomfortable"</p><p>You said referring to the pudding head but as much to your dismay he was already skipping away, leaving you staring in sweat drop.</p><p> </p><p>You turn around, seeing how Hinata jumping around with a player from Nekoma, then caught a glimpse of your blonde kohai with the bed head how seems to be annoying him as he walk away, leaving the bed hear chuckling to himself. But you decided to shrug it off and went to the corner where you decided to settle your belongings from the moment you join them from cleaning. You then headed towards Daichi, who was now on the outside doing an intense hand shake with the bed head, making you assume he is the captain.</p><p> </p><p>"Dai-san"</p><p>You call him, he then turn around as soon as he heard your voice calling for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Here's your jakcet, sorry it took me days to give it back"</p><p>You said with a sigh extending your arm to give the paper bag at him, making him smile at your behavior</p><p> </p><p>"Got no problem about that (n/n)"</p><p>He said ruffling your hair with his free hand as he took the paper bag from you. You just pout, eyes wandering at the scene. Your eyes staring at the Nekoma jakcet. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nice jack... wait...</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Nice game, Kenma. From what school are you by the way?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nekoma"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okie. Noted"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why'd you ask?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nah, maybe our school's volleyball team clashed against you. I'd be happy to watch"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What's the name of your school?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Karasuno"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I see"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing"</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>KENMA!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, that's the reason why Nekoma sounds so familiar with you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As you glance at Daichi, who was keeping his hand resting on your head. He was casually having a conversation with the team captain with a weird bed head. Then for a moment it sink in, from the moment you arrive in the room he was the first one to notice you, you kept on having eye contact with him, and Kenma does know you attended Karasuno. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Maybe he is Kenma!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You clear your throat, making the two guys look at you in confused look, you gently remove Daichi's hand from your headas you walk past him, facing the bed hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you???"</p><p>You started, making him raise a brow at you, his Amber eyes waiting for the next words.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you perhaps Kenma? like '<em>KodZuken</em>' kenma"</p><p>You ask him seriously.</p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward silence, even Daichi who was behind you was looking at you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It.... It wasn't him... is he?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then he laugh, you swear to God it was one of a hell of a laugh that it might actually makes you want to laugh too. As time ast by, you can feel yourself getting hotter and hotter.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma!"</p><p>He called when his laughing died down.</p><p> </p><p>"Your penpal's here!"</p><p>He said pointing at you, he was looking a head of you. So when you follow his glaze, same as Daichi as he was wondering what would happen next, you saw the pudding head talking to Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>He then turn around to meet up with your glaze, as he walk towards you, you decided to meet him halfway, leaving Daichi on wonder but then the Nekoma captain kept him in conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"(Username)-san"</p><p>He started, his cat like golden eyes boring on you.</p><p> </p><p>You pout at him, making sure to keep some distance as you remember how much of an introvert he is when you engage some conversation with him, heck now you're thinking of how much of a fool of you to assume that, that other guys is Kenma. By the way he interact him someone you should have noted how long it took you to talk to Kenma on the mic during your first team up as he kept on being silent the whole time, you also remember how long it took you to know his real name. It was about trust and games. heh.</p><p> </p><p>"So you do know it was me. You should have at least try to approach me the time you notice it, you don't ave to wait for me to make a fool of myself in front of your friend"</p><p>Pointing a thumb on Daichi's direction.</p><p> </p><p>"It was fun watching you, (n/n)-san"</p><p>You can't help but to giggle at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Besides, Kuroo can be really scheming at some times. Ignore him"</p><p>You snicker at his remarks.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, you promised to play next week to catch up with your rankings on the game. Eventually the coaches instruct you to bid your farewells at each other as you have to leave. That's when an idea can into your mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! guys so i was thinking if you want to... uhm"</p><p>You grew awkward of their stares at you.</p><p> </p><p>"Take a picture of you guys?"</p><p>You said unsure as you pointed your now exposed camera</p><p> </p><p>Both coaches look at each other before nodding.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the 2 teams where on there position, you smile at the scene as both captains were in the middle kneeling on the ground beside them was the rest of the 3rd years.</p><p>Not wasting anytime, you went to spy through the view finder, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"1....2........3..."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>click.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Bonus</span>
</p><p>As you smile scrolling and zooming at the faces on the picture, a shadow cast your figure, looking up your eyes meet up with his amber cat like eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we exchange emails?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>huh?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"For the photos, I mean"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, sure"</p><p>You hand him a card that was your info.</p><p>You watch him scan it before looking at you.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh so you're a photographer?" </p><p>He said, referring to the details on the card.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, no"</p><p>You smile at him, though he could tell something was wrong with your smile.</p><p>"It's just my hobby"</p><p>You added, looking at your team who was waving for you to go to them.</p><p> </p><p>"I see"</p><p>He nod,</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, Till we meet again Kuroo-san"</p><p>You said waving at him and turn around but not before shooting Kenma a quick smile and wave.</p><p> </p><p>As you arrive on your team, Suga quickly drape his arm around your shoulder</p><p> </p><p>"Did he hit on you?"</p><p>You look at him confused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"HUh?"</strong>
</p><p>"Nothing"</p><p>He laugh, glancing at his captain on his peripheral vision.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven: Intern and Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is this some kind of bad news?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hummed in the tune of the music you're listening to your on your headphone as you enter the gate of Karasuno, Astrid has been acting strange for the past few weeks noticing how she go home ahead of you but in the end you're still the one to go home, and how she started going ahead of you in the morning.</p><p>Halfway towards the main building, you saw Nikurasu, the student council president, waving at you? not sure you jog towards him, pointing yourself on the way and he nod, meeting you halfway in the process.</p><p> </p><p>"(Last name)-san"</p><p>Called by your classmate last year.</p><p> </p><p>You hummed in the tune of the music you're listening to your on your headphone as you enter the gate of Karasuno, Astrid has been acting strange for the past few weeks noticing how she go home ahead of you but in the end you're still the one to go home, and how she started going ahead of you in the morning.</p><p>Halfway towards the main building, you saw Nikurasu, the student council president, waving at you? not sure you jog towards him, pointing yourself on the way and he nod, meeting you halfway in the process.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"(Last name)-san"</p><p>Called by your classmate last year.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Goodmorning Shizumi-kun"</p><p>You smiled and bow at him in respect, removing your headphones in the process</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Its there something you want from me? Or any update about my proposal about the club?"</p><p>You said direct to the point, not like you'll be late for your first class, you actually have 30 minutes to waste before the class starts.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Ah, actually. About the picture you passed into me"</p><p>He rub the back of his neck, though he was only your classmate for a year, you know him, he was one of your close mate back then when you're still a second year. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"I know you always tell someone to keep it as a secret, that hobby and talent of yours. But I"</p><p>He was nervous, you could tell that the way he pays with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I accidentally showed it to my sister, how was working on the Monthly Volleyball Magazine"</p><p>You raise your brows at him, indicating for him to explain further.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Then, she wants me to give you this. They're accepting interns from high school who wants to come in any fields in photography"  </p><p>You gasp, </p><p> </p><p><br/>"No, I can't accept this! <em>I know I can't!</em>"</p><p>You burst out, making a few students look at you.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I told you to give it to the principal Shizumi-kun"</p><p>You frown at him, referring to the photo of Asahi you captured a few weeks ago during his comeback game. You asked him a favor to showed it into the administrative for request for a cheering team for the volleyball club.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I trusted you, you knew how I felt about my stuffs and dreams"</p><p>You added, making him flinch.</p><p> </p><p><br/>You walk pass him in disappointment, but a hand hold you in the arm, making you stop on your tracks as you look at the SC President glancing on him on your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"What?"</p><p>You hiss at him,</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Look, Photography has always been a pretty hobby of yours right? It won't hurt you giving it a try"</p><p>He hand you a rolled paper, and before you knew it he already shoves it in your hand.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Even if you don't want to, at least try reading that letter of recommendation, it might change for mind"</p><p>He added before bowing at your and casually turning around, leaving at you to stare at his back, hand clenching around the piece of paper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Bullshit? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>You kept staring blankly on the ground as you made your way on your classroom, it's been minutes since you talked with the SC President. When someone dump into you, you quickly advert your eyes from the ground to the person, shooting a quick glare.</p><p>You sigh, eyes searching for your classroom door, then you saw two figures. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait, isn't that the volleyball girl Captain? What's her name again?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>She was never your classmate, never once, but you've seen her a couple of times before, and when you did, she was always with Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Ah, Mich... Michimiya!</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Your eyes linger at them as you walk close by, as you finally reach the door, you avoided having an eye contact with your batch mates, also not wanting some conversation nor interested on eavesdropping on them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me"</p><p>You said making Daichi raise his other hand as you ducked and pass by, making sure to hide your face at them.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you you reach your chair, you quickly sat, removing your blazer and leaving you on your blouse and sweater on, just like that  you fold your arms on the table, hiding your face afterwards.</p><p>Barely paying attention to the two captains, one looking at you with curiosity, one looking at you with a worried expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>You then manage to fall asleep through your morning classes without even getting scold by the teacher, the only thing that wake you up is your friend slamming her hand on your table, causing you to jolt up from your light slumber.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo! You look like shit what happened? We still have the rest of the day and you're looking like shit"</p><p>You growl at her, </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Shut it!"</p><p>You shout at her, well not like she mind it anyway, not like your classmates mind it too, it was as always like that when Astrid came around.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"But seriously, you look like shit. Here's some lunch"</p><p>"Its already lunch?"</p><p>You asked, shocked to see her place some pink bento box in front of her, Astrid placing hers on the table beside you</p><p> </p><p><br/>She leans against the seat, draping her arms on it facing you.</p><p>"Did something happened while i was gone this morning?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She won't drop the topic, will she?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You opened your bento box in one hand, free hand fishing the clenched letter on your bag, and when you did, you hand it into her, making her raise for brows at you before grabbing it.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"You haven't seen what's inside?"  </p><p>"I don't want too" </p><p>You shrug, picking up your chopsticks, picking up your food with it.</p><p> </p><p><br/>There was a silence as you both eat in peace, Astrid was still reading the letter while eating. You watch her fold it minutes after before giving it back to you.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I think you should go"</p><p>She burst out, making you look at her wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"What makes you say so?"</p><p>"See it for yourself and open the letter, dear."</p><p>There is it, her sarcastic side.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"It won't bite you, you know. If i were you, I'll open that shit right now before you regret it"</p><p><br/>She was never the one to force you to do something she know wouldn't be good for you.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Why, what's written on it?"</p><p>Eye brows raising, you asked.</p><p> </p><p>She shrug, taking the last bite of her food, your appetite long gone as you can feel your hands sweating.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I dunno, why don't you see it for yourself"</p><p>She said, handing you the letter, then putting her bento box back together doing the same thing with yours.</p><p><br/>"Uhuh, I don't like where this is going"</p><p>You murmur to yourself as your curiosity get ahead of you, unfolding the letter. With Astrid watching your reaction as soon as she finished putting back your lunch.</p><p> </p><p><br/>With your eyes scanning the letter, you sigh, folding it back into three, rubbing your eyes afterwards after you put down the letter on your table. You look at Astrid, cold sweat dropping.</p><p> </p><p>"Bitch, I'll go"</p><p>Your eyes shinning in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Little did you guys know, the certain captain was watching and listening, before taking his bag, sighing to himself and leaving the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>Today is usually the day of school sports club pep rally, you know this for it is days away from the Inter-High tournament and because it was on of those days where Astrid forced you to do her speech. But today is not the day for that, since you made an notice of absent for you will go somewhere important, for the upcoming inter high tournament.</p><p>You watch in fear, anxious, and excitement on the other side of the road a modern looking building across the street. </p><p>Your palm sweats, nervously griping on the brown envelope that contains pictures. You stood there across the street, waiting for the go signal for you to cross the street. You let out a deep sigh, easing your nerves as you came all way from Miyagi to Tokyo just for this. </p><p><br/>Why the hell is this stop light takin--</p><p>Your thoughts where cut off as you heard a whine beside you.</p><p><br/>You turn to look at your right side, a guy with spiky white-grey hair with black streaks seems to be whining like a child, you stare at the scene in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Why is this taking so long?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Bokuto-san, calm down."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"But were going to be late for our practice" </strong>
</p><p>You heard the guys whine, his back facing you. You giggle at yourself as you eavesdrop.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>You should stop doing that, seriously, you need to stop minding others business.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You thought looking down at your shoes, right now you're simply wearing a black pants with a white blouse on top. As you look up, it was time to cross the street, together with the other citizen, you take your time crossing the street. As you stood in front of the huge building, you can feel your phone vibrating of a few moments before it stops, making you pull it out of your camera bag.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Bed head kuroo-san:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Did you make it there?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Bed head kuroo-san:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Yes! thank you for the instructions HAHA, you should stop texting during your practice hours.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn't reply after that, assuming he was really on practice making you chuckle at yourself. You then straighten yourself, fanning yourself for a moment, looking at your reflection on your phone making sure to look presentable and you still is, so no need for  any retouch. You took a deep breath before entering the building, clutching the brown envelope in hand.</p><p>You went directly on the receptionist, shooting her an awkward smile in which she gave you a kind smile in return.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello dear, how can I help you?"</p><p>She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm (L/n) (F/n) from Karasuno High, I'm here for the--"</p><p>"Oh! You're that lady they're talking about!"</p><p> </p><p>Wow, She's hyped up.</p><p> </p><p>She then pause and clear her throat, </p><p>"Pardon me, You're here to meet up with Ms. Jones right? You can take the elevator here then proceed to the 3rd floor"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait"</p><p>She raise her eye brows at you,</p><p> </p><p>"Is there something wrong? Do you want me to accompany you up stairs?"</p><p>She said pointing herself then the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah no"</p><p>You sweat drop.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I was supposed to under go a interview or something before I meet her?"</p><p>You asked, confused why the hell are you meeting her so easily.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, when Shizumi-san send her the picture I assumed you've taken, she made it clear that she already took you under her wing. No interviews or something. Direct"</p><p> </p><p>You felt your heart stop at the moment,</p><p>"Really!? She said that?"</p><p> </p><p>She shoot you a gentle and genuinely smile.</p><p>"Of course, why would I lie"</p><p> </p><p>She end up guiding you towards the elevator, before leaving you all alone to go up, she also told you that the whole 3rd floor belonged to Ms. Jones. A well known photojournalist, travel, fashion, digital, wild life and sports photographer. She was the main reason why you took a liking of photography from the very first place. And then you read the intern letter signed by her at the bottom, you can't help but to get carried away and accept the offer you don't even want from the very beginning.</p><p> </p><p>The elevator dings, making you fully aware at you now arrived at your office destination.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens, showing a modern style office, bringing your anxious state back, making you grip tightly at your bag strap and your brown envelope, without further a do, you step inside the office, making the swivel chair turn around to face you. There your (eye color) iris meet up with a beautiful gray one that lies behind a tinted glasses.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be (L/n)(F/n)" </p><p>She smiled at you making you freeze on spot.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you bring some of your photograph?"</p><p>She asked, making you nod and quickly went closer into her. Handing her the brown envelope that contains most of your finest capture.</p><p> </p><p>She pointed the chair in front of her table, yet you insist on standing up, making her chuckle at you saying,</p><p>"Come on dear, don't just stand there looking like a military officer, come on have a seat"</p><p> </p><p>You smile at this and finally take her offer. Eyes scanning your photography when the elevator door opens revealing the lady on the font desk holding a tray of snacks and drinks. Without making a sound she gently place the tray on the table, making sure to place it further away from the pictures but near you, and making sure to give you a gentle smile before she bows and take a leave, leaving you once again in silence with Ms. Jones.</p><p> </p><p>"I like how the angle and lightning mixed up dear, still you need to learn a lot of things"</p><p>She said looking up from the photo to you.</p><p> </p><p>"And to be honest, one of my favorite is your picture of Oikawa Toru"</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes lit up.</p><p>"You know him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well of course dear, I've been working here for the past 3 years, I've seen some of their games. I know most of the prodigally players of your batch dear"</p><p>She said with a matter the fact tone, making you gulp.</p><p> </p><p>"When did you start capturing Photos?"</p><p>She asked, picking up a cookie from the tray.</p><p> </p><p>"During my second year in middle school"</p><p>You answered </p><p> </p><p>"The first time I saw you on T.V actually"</p><p>You added, making her look at you</p><p> </p><p>"Ah"</p><p>A smile went to her lips</p><p> </p><p>"A fan"</p><p>She added, making a blush creep on your cheeks </p><p> </p><p>"You.. you could say that" </p><p>You stated, making her chuckle at you</p><p> </p><p>"I just want to travel the world just like what you did, showing the world how beautiful the world is"</p><p>You said, playing with the bag strap.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so you want to be a Travel Photographer?"</p><p>She said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah"</p><p>"Then i assume you'll be taking Fine Arts in college?"</p><p>She asked, though almost a statement</p><p> </p><p>You gave her the best smile you could ever had at the moment,</p><p>"Ah no, Ms. Jones. I'll be taking medicine. My mother wants be to be a fine Doctor"</p><p>You added, with an eyes closed smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I see"</p><p>He could have feel the awkwardness that's why she decided to go on to the next topic.</p><p> </p><p>"Just like what my assistant said down stairs to you. There is no need for interview, but for you to be fully under my care, i need you to capture an image now in this office that proves me you're a worthy intern"</p><p> </p><p>Ah, you'be heard stories about this, no one last on her. No one last on her intern, they always give up. At this very test because they never prove any worth on on the spot photography.</p><p> </p><p>"You've bought your own camera I assume?"</p><p>She said, pointing your camera bag which was on your side.</p><p> </p><p>"All i need to do was to capture an image here in this very room that will satisfy you?"</p><p>You said as you remove the camera on this bag and place it on the chair you're sitting a few moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>She nod in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Then can you be my subject then and stand here? holding this book"</p><p>You then pointed the table over the table with huge two frames and a book on top of it.</p><p> </p><p>Ms. Jones then look at you confused but do so. </p><p> </p><p>"Like this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, now lean one hand while holding the book with your other free hand slightly covering you face.... yes like that"</p><p> </p><p>You said with a smile, you then look at the view finder, adjusting the lightning and backing a bit for a better angle.</p><p> </p><p>"1....2....3...."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>click...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Here ya go, Ms. Jones"</p><p>You showed her the newly capture image.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Photo</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"That's new, this is the first time I've seen someone do me as the subject, you got some guts"</p><p>She chuckle, ruffling your hair in the process.</p><p> </p><p>"You came from Karasuno High school right?"</p><p>She added.</p><p> </p><p>You nod at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Then it would be such a shame to inform you that we'll be taking coverage of the match of Date Tech instead of Karasuno on the first day of inter high"</p><p>She informed you</p><p> </p><p>"oh.... THEN THAT MEANS I PASSED?!" </p><p> </p><p>She then nod at you, somehow making her laugh at your awee reaction.</p><p> </p><p> "Yes dear, you're one of a kind. I'm looking forward working with you for the next couple of days"</p><p>She said making you smile even wider.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait.. If we're taking coverage of the match of Date Tech"</p><p>You look at her</p><p> </p><p>"Then it means we're to do the coverage of the monthly volleyball magazine at Miyagi Prefecture not in Tokyo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well it doesn't mean my office is at Tokyo does mean that I have to do the coverage here"</p><p>She shoot you a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to travel every city in Japan!"</p><p>She beem like a  child, making you snicker in amusement at him.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll meet up at early in the morning of June 2 at the stadium okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Ma'am!"</p><p>You said while bowing at her, good thing you just realized you have a few days to greet the club a good luck the day before Inter high.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear, you can just call me Ms. Olivia"</p><p>She said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everything worked out well.</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was June 1, the night before the inter high you decided to pay a visit on the volleyball club to bid them good luck. The team was about to be dismissed but then your sensei cut them off</p><p> </p><p>"One more thing. Shimizu-san?"</p><p>He said pointing at your fellow third year, making them look at the girl beside you, making you chuckle as you pat the girl in the back.</p><p> </p><p>Fully aware of what was about to happened, you heard Kiyoko said "I'm not good at cheering but.." She then went to pick up  a black cloth looking on the ground, you following her along, good thing you are on your casual attire wearing pants that's why you manage to climb on the stairs. You help them spread the banner on the floor, making sure not to cause some dirt on it.  You look at Kiyoko for the sign, then she nod at you.</p><p> </p><p>"One.. two.. three"</p><p>You both flip the banner on the railing, revealing its text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fly</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You tie it afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>"Kiyoko-san found it on the storage a few weeks ago"</p><p>You started.</p><p> </p><p>"I found it while cleaning, so washed it"</p><p>She said, making you look at smile at her.</p><p> </p><p>You can hear her fanboys cheering, but you shush them off. Pointing at the lady beside you.</p><p> </p><p>You pat her at the back</p><p>"Do.... Do your best"</p><p>She blush.</p><p> </p><p>Making you chuckle as she hide her face on your chest as soon as you two made it down the stairs. You just hugged her back, ruffling her hair in the process while you let out a snicker as you watch the team  gets hyped up.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah guys!"</p><p>You called them, still holding their precious manager close to you.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I won't be able to watch your first game tomorrow"</p><p>You said with a sigh</p><p> </p><p>"Was it because of your Intern?"</p><p>Said by Sugawara making you look at him in wonder</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, Suga-san. How did you know?"</p><p>You asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Your best friend barge here the moment you sent her the message you've been accepted"</p><p>He said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my."</p><p>You let go of Kiyiko,</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I have to be honest of the fact that I came all the way here to sat my good luck since I'll be meeting up with Ms. Olivia first thing first in the morning"</p><p>You said, </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, by Ms. Olivia, do you mean Ms. Olivia Jones? like the world wide photographer?"</p><p>Said by Ennoshita,</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>You squeal in excitement </p><p> </p><p>"Well anyways, since it's getting dark"</p><p>You smile at them</p><p> </p><p>"I had hoped for a good luck tomorrow"</p><p>You look at Daichi</p><p> </p><p>"Wish you the best guys!"</p><p>With that you ran off the gym.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Making sure to wish every athlete you know a good luck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Astrid the squealing brunette:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">I'm on my way home, do you want me to by you something?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Bed head kuroo-san:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Good luck on your upcoming games! tell Kenma i said</span>
</p><p><strong><span class="u">Hi! i haven't played with him for the past few days! well then.</span></strong> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for it took me so long for an update, also, I hope everybody stays safe!  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight: First Day and Iron Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That number 6 seems to be getting on your nerves, and how many times do you have to meet Oikawa Toru?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as you want to meet your idol first thing first in the morning, you have to go to school to inform the administration about your intern, though you're sure Nikurasu already taken care of it, you had to make sure. On your way school, you ain't wearing your school uniform usual, right now you're wearing a simple black top with words printed.<strong> I Just Want Both Teams To Have Fun.</strong> Not like you wanted to wear it from the very first place but Astrid insist you should wear it along with a white pants this time paired with a low cut black converse. </p><p> </p><p>You're just checking your things as you walk down the road on the way to school when you bump into someone, almost dropping your camera if it wasn't for the strap hanging on your neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful"</p><p>Said by Daichi as he helo you regain your balance.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Dai-san"</p><p>You smile at him,</p><p> </p><p>"Are you on your way to school?"</p><p>You added, eyeing him as he was wearing his gym clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes. How about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, on my way to school too"</p><p>You smile at him yet again.</p><p> </p><p>You guys then proceed the way on the way to school,</p><p>"I thought this is your first day of intern, (nickname)"</p><p> </p><p>You look at him for a moment before replying,</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, but I personally want to great you a good luck"</em>
</p><p>Then shot him a heartwarming smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He swore one day you're going to be the death of him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Just kidding, half meant though, I have something do to at school before I proceed to the stadium"</p><p>You nudge him at the stomach with your free arm, one holding your camera. Followed by your laugh, at the same time making him rub the spot where you nudge him.</p><p> </p><p>"You usually go to school with Astrid, what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>You give him a look then shrug your shoulder at him</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno, For the past few weeks she insist getting ahead of me"</p><p>You started, opening your camera.</p><p> </p><p>"I think she's seeing someone but doesn't or just not ready to talk about it yet"</p><p>You added, looking at your view finder and use it to explore your surroundings as you went near a shop.</p><p> </p><p>It made you stop on your tracks soon followed by Daichi as you face Suga on your right while setting down your camera, then as you look into your left you saw Asahi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey."</em>
</p><p>You all said at the same time, making you chuckle as you all went to proceed your walk.</p><p> </p><p>It was quite strange walking quietly towards the school, what is because this will be their last year in high school? you thought as you watch them get ahead of you. You're silently watching them as they went ahead, with camera still in hand you can't help but to capture a few photo's without them knowing, not like they'll mind it anyways. </p><p> </p><p>"You know"</p><p>You suddenly look at Asahi,</p><p> </p><p>"This is going to be our last--"</p><p>"Don't talk"</p><p>You, Suga and Dachi cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>making you chuckle in the end, "HUh" replied by Asahi, "You were going to say something sentimental, aren't you?" said by Daichi as you snicker at his comment followed by Suga saying "' This is going to be our lat Inter-High' or something right?" making Asahi bush, he was adorable you have to admit Astrid as right, this guy was a giant goofball.  "Don't talk like we're about to die" followed by Suga, making you snicker more, "What? that's not what I'm saying, the three of us stood in silence last night gazing at the starts, contemplating out last inter-high. I was hoping we'dsay encouraging things to each other, to raise our morale" defended by Asahi, now making you giggle at him. "But you guys left without saying a word." Added by the Ace, "Awwwe, so you did do some star gazing last night" you stated slightly pouting,</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Actually Daichi what to do it with you but you ran off after you and Kiyoko bost our morale up to 120%" Said by Sugawara, words go unnoticed as Asahi quickly followed "Well.... yeah... but.." But Suga and Daichi already went ahead of you as you look at Asahi before shrugging at him and grabbing his hand to keep up with the two. "We're going to win the first and second today, then move on to day two" You smile at his words  "This is no time to be melodramatic" followed by Suga, making you smile even wider as you enter the gate. You went ahead of them then turn around, walking backwards. "Thats the spirit!" You said smiling at them, "We're going to win all of the matches ahead of us. That's all we need to think about" Said by Dachi after you, making you look at him and shooting him a smile. "Yeah" agreed by Asahi as you just nod in return. "We're counting on you, Ace" said by Daichi looking at Asahi as you turn in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>But then Asahi and Suga stop on there tracks, leaving you and Daichi to went ahead.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... I'm not going in here"</p><p>You said as soon as you realize it, turning to face your fellow third year.  </p><p> </p><p>"Then I assume, you'll head towards the main building now?"</p><p>Said by Daichi and as you look behind him you can see Asahi and Suga talking to each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, Dai-san"</p><p>You smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>And as soon as you do he was about to speak into you but then you overhear Asahi and Suga's conversation, and you're pretty sure Daichi heard them too. "I kinda get scared when Daichi is nice to me" followed by Suga's "Maybe it'll snow in summer next" making you and Daichi turn around to look at them with some weird aura surrounding Daichi as he replied, " Then maybe I should be stern" you end up doing a snicker as you watch the two stiffen.  "But Dai-san has always been nice" You said smiling closed eyes at them, Suga was about to replied, but get cut off as the two energetic first year greet you.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning" </p><p>They wave,</p><p> </p><p>"well that's my clue, I have to go"</p><p>You said at them, bowing but then stopping as you think for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I should take a photo of you three first, as much as I want Kiyoko-san to join us, she's not here yet so"</p><p>You opened you camera and quickly look through the view finder.</p><p> </p><p>"One... two..... three"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>click..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"That was nice, well I have to go"</p><p>You said, waving at them.</p><p> </p><p>As you turn around, walking towards the main building, you stop on your tracks, cursing under your breath, turning around.</p><p> </p><p>"Dai-san!"</p><p>You called the captain.</p><p> </p><p>Making him turn around to look at you.</p><p>
  <strong>"Good luck!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You smile at each other.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, Am I late?"</em>
</p><p>You said as soon as you arrive in-front the Sendai City Gymnasium, you can see some of the players arriving also.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah no, seems like we just arrived on time."</p><p>She said to you with a smile painted on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then we should get going and set up our equipment"</p><p>She said as she lead the way inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Soon you find yourself in the center court that makes you look at everything in awe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Never been here before?"</p><p>She ask and you shake your head.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, I'm not really a fan of sports"</p><p>This made her raise her eyebrows at you as you helped her stand the camera stand.</p><p> </p><p>She will be the one incharge mostly in taking the pictures, you're only here to assist and to learn something from her. But something is strange since your on the side of the court, you always thought the best spot was in the middle back so you could see everything clearly. </p><p> </p><p>"Then, what makes you into volleyball?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not really into volleyball, I'm actually scared of the sound it made when the ball made a loud bang when it hits the floor"</p><p>You started, finally fixing the stand.</p><p> </p><p>"But when I see my friends having fun, I thought it would be a great idea capturing some memories"</p><p>You added, smiling at your mentor/idol.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways Ms. Olivia"</p><p>You look around the court</p><p> </p><p>"Why are we the only one here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, well. Of course we are the only one here for the others are scatter all around the prefecture"</p><p>She said, but seems to be wondering too.</p><p> </p><p>"To be honest, I'm only interested on the winning team"</p><p>She said, eyes half  lidded.</p><p> </p><p>"Also, I could focus on Date Tech match, feel free to wonder around the court in games, capture anything that catches your attention"</p><p> </p><p>You sweatdropped at her statement,</p><p>"Is that okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well of course, I won't take you under my wing if you ain't special."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You just sweatdropped once again to get your phone in your camera bag ready to text Astrid.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Ms. Olivia?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I go outside for a moment? There's no signal here and I need to send my friend a text. Is it alright?"</p><p>You asked her, eyes pleading.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, just hurry up before the game start"</p><p>"Hai! Thank you!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It didn't took you a long time to get out, you smiled at your phone as it sent the text to your friend. You kept your phone back in your bag, ready to go back inside when you heard a fan-girling noise in the distance and a same familiar annoying voice.</p><p> </p><p>"This taste good. Did you bake it yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah. Oikawa Toru, what do I expect?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! I was up all night!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And his annoying fan-girls.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Well whatever, this was none of your business.</em> You're about to turn around, but as you're about to do it, a silhouette past you with a heavy aura surrounding him that makes it hard for you to ignore. So instead of proceeding inside. You decided to mind someone else business, only to be shocked when you realize it was another player from Auba Johsai holding a ball.</p><p> </p><p>And seems to be aiming it on <em>Oikawa?</em></p><p> </p><p>You watch in horror as he launch it with great force, hitting the back of Oikawa's head as he seems to be posting for a picture.</p><p> </p><p>A screech can be heard coming from his adorable fan-girls as the captain hold his head, turning to look at the guy who just hit him with the ball which seems to bounce back in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cool.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ouch! Not even coach hit me with a ball!!</p><p>He cried, but seems to stop when he saw the dark aura surrounding his teammate. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Scary, reminds me of Astrid.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just like that you mind your own business and headed inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear, I was scared you ran off. Where did you go?"</p><p>Once again you sweat drop, dropping the bag of your camera near the camera stand. </p><p> </p><p>"The game is about to start."</p><p>She remind you as you snap your head towards the player of Date Tech.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Go, Go, Let's go, Let's go, Date Tech!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>You turn around to search for the sound.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Go, Go, Let's go, Let's go, Date Tech!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I swear I could hear that all day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Karasuno! Fight!"</p><p> </p><p>You smile, not even glancing where they where.</p><p> </p><p>"Ms.Olivia, you told me its fine to wander around the court right?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p> </p><p>The referee blow the whistle, means the match officially start. You smile, feeling excited at the same time anxious you don't even know why. And out of all the players of Date Tech, there are two players that caught your eyes. The one with number 6 and 7 jersey.  </p><p>And not even 10 minutes later you can hear another slam on the ground, 6 and 7 numbered jersey causing it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They're good at blocking the ball you have to admit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You position yourself on the opposite side of the court to capture some nice image. </p><p> </p><p>The ball was about to go up.</p><p>
  <em>In 3... 2... 1...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Click..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Followed by a loud slam on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"What a beautiful block there"</p><p>You murmur under your breath as you check the captured photo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You already know who will will this round.</em>
</p><p>You thought as you glance on the other side of the court.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"We'll be taking a very quick break after this"</p><p>Ms.Olivia said</p><p> </p><p>"After you mean Ms. Olivia, after this another round?"</p><p>"Yes. We have to do the next round. It is Auba Johsia after all"</p><p>She replied, before looking at you, eyes sparkling.</p><p> </p><p>"You didnt tell me Karasuno was a interesting team! Did you see that number 10 and 9?! Who was that?"</p><p>She said, like a child waiting for her candy.  </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo"</p><p>You said, holding up your hands sweatdropping as she lean closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama Tobio. Sounds familair. Oh well whatever, we should prepare for the next match."</p><p>She said, picking up her things, you helping her as you move on the other side of the court.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, look what we have here. (Last name)-san"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That voice again.</em>
</p><p>You stop for a moment, adjusting your hold of the equipment.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san, nice to meet you here."</p><p>You smile at him</p><p> </p><p>"How's the back of your head?"</p><p>You snicker, leaving him confused.</p><p>"I was hoping it come off when your teammate spike the ball on the back of your head"</p><p>You snicker again, this time making him realize what you saw.</p><p> </p><p>You look back to your mentor who was waving at you to go faster.</p><p>"Well then, good luck Oikawa-san"</p><p>You bow at him, then to his teammates. Before heading towards Ms.Olivia's way.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't she?"</p><p>Iwaizumi questioned him, his other teammates staring at him in curiosity waiting for answer. </p><p> </p><p>"My girlfriend"</p><p>He replied proudly only to receive a smack at the back of his head and a scoff and snicker coming from his teammates.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa"</p><p>"Yes. Yes. She's a friend"</p><p>He laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a friend"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Mannnn, that was a good game"</p><p>Said by Ms. Olivia as you both eat your lunch.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to agree with you Ms.Olivia. Date Tech and Auba Johsai is a tough opponent"</p><p>You frown, taking a quick sip of your drink while checking your phone with your free hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Astrid the squealing brunette:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">I won bitch.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Astrid the squealing brunette:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Whatever. Don't let it get into your head, You still have a match tomorrow.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Astrid the squealing brunette:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">bitch. I'm going there after lunch. See you soon heart heart ♡♡</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You left her on read, chuckling at her text. Making Ms.Olivia Jones look at you in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Boyfriend I assume?"</p><p>"I wish"</p><p>You replied to her finishing your food.</p><p> </p><p>"She's a friend, a swimmer. Telling me that she manage to survive her first day of inter-high"</p><p>You smile at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Come to think of it, (last name)"</p><p>You look at her in wonder on what she was about to say.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not from here, aren't you?"</p><p>You shake your head in response</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, I came here during my first year in high school. For medical course in college. I came from (country name)"</p><p>You explained, quite amuse she seems to interested to your background all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>"Knew it, your Japanese accent seems to be different from others. Also, did I heard you right? You're from (country name)?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes,why?"</p><p>You asked at her.</p><p> </p><p>She shoot you a smile.</p><p>"Nothing, come on let's head back"</p><p> </p><p>You decided to drop the topic as she paid for the food and drag you once again at the stadium. You always thought that interns are scary, but as much to your pleasure, its nothing but capture here and there. But then something sink in into you, you remember you left your equipment back there at the court since Ms. Olivia Jones insist you should leave it while you eat. So you ran off inside, and when you saw it on where you left it, you let out a sigh of relief. </p><p> </p><p>"See, I told you it would still be there"</p><p>She chuckle at you as you pout.</p><p> </p><p>Though it turn into a frown as soon as you can feel some staring at you. You look around the court, seeing everybody was warming up for their next match. But then you saw Kiyoko waving at you, so you wave back. Eyes turning back to your mentor while holding out your camera.</p><p> </p><p>"Ms.Olivia!"</p><p>You then smile sheepishly at her</p><p> </p><p>"Can I greet my friend?"</p><p>You said pointing at Kiyoko's direction where the team is.</p><p> </p><p>She smile at you in return, ruffling your hair.</p><p>"Sure, sure"</p><p> </p><p>You bow at her, dodging any player from Date Tech that seems like a giant to you. You thought you're safe, you thought you finally manage to dodge all the players, but boy you're wrong. As you had a full view of Kiyoko, and as you're about to wave at her again with your free hand, your view got blocked as you bump into someone, sending your butt on the floor, your free hand on the floor while the after was holding your camera close to you making sure not do get crushed or something. </p><p> </p><p>"Look who bump and fall for me"</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck did this guy just said to you?</p><p> </p><p>You look up to see the guy you bump into, only to see him offering a hand, you accept it without speaking. And when you stand on your full glory, you realize how giant his guy is, he was the one with number 6 jersey. The guy who seems to be above average body build, has a short brown hair with its bangs falling (naturally) in the side, also this brown eyes reminds you of someone. And how he was smirking at you reminds you of another person.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather fall for no one than you"</p><p>You withdraw your hand from him, walking past him</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"feisty"</em>
</p><p>You heard him snicker after that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He sounds like an easy going child. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And somehow you hate it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"(nickname)"</p><p>called by Kiyoko who was now in-front of you as you gave her a hug</p><p> </p><p>"Kiyoko-san!"</p><p>You smile at her as you pull away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you guys eat yet?"</p><p>You asked her, making sure the guys did eat.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we did during the break" </p><p>She replied as you both look at the team doing some receive while she  </p><p> </p><p>"Thats--"</p><p> </p><p>"Rolling... thunder... Again!"</p><p> </p><p>what?</p><p>You gasp.</p><p> </p><p>That was cool!</p><p> </p><p>"Noya-san, nice receive" Tanaka said while waving his hand back and froth to Nishinoya, " Perfection itself!Except for the name" he laugh, somehow making you laugh too, making the team aware of your presence.  "(nick name)-san!", called by Hinata making you smile at the guy. But then you can see in your peripheral vision Ms.Olivia calling for you.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah sorry, my mentor is calling out for me. I have to go"</p><p>You sweatdropped and bow.</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck on your game"</p><p>You said as you straighten yourself, only to be meeting Asahi eye to eye. </p><p> </p><p>You shoot him a kind smile and turn around to proceed to your mentor. And before you knew it, you heard the whistle, it was Date Tech first service, Karasuno was to receive you watch in amusement as the guy in number 1 jersey  do his serve. You watch it in awe as Daichi made a solid receive, followed by Kageyama in which he quickly toss it to Hinata that gives you a clean shoot, but as you're about to do it it was blocked by number 7 and 6.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You should get there name next time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, Ms. Olivia. They do really block a lot don't they?"</p><p>You said, head tilting sideways as you asked your mentor who seems to be focused on the match holding her spare camera in hand that seems to focus on the players on the court.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, That's why they're known to be the Iron Wall, they have the biggest block rate in the country"</p><p>She said not even glancing at you as Date Tech went for another block, this time completely shutting down Asahi spike. </p><p> </p><p>"Futakushi!"</p><p>You snap your head at the sound of name.</p><p> </p><p>You look at the court only to see <em>the guy with number 6 jersey number </em>ready to spike. You can't help it, you knew you had to press.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>click..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>The ball dropped on the side of Date Tech</em>, and it was the guy in number 6 jersey trying to reach it, the way his face frown as he failed to reach it, for a moment you wish you didn't click the button, yet you did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You just captured someone loses.</em>
</p><p>And you felt bad. </p><p> </p><p>You heard your schoolmates roar in happiness as they win, but your attention is focus on the opposite team, the way the number 2 approach the number 6 and 7 jersey makes you feel bad, the referee made a hand sign and both team line up near the net, and you quickly positioned yourself in the pole. As they help hands, you do a few clicks here and there, making sure to get the best angle you can get. You turn around afterwards, checking the picture's you've gotten. </p><p> </p><p>"(L/n) help me pick this up on Auba Johsai side"</p><p>You yep and headed towards Ms. Olivia, quickly helping her to gather her things.  </p><p> </p><p>"Your team got One hell of a libero and a quick duo dont'cha think?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>You nod.</p><p> </p><p>You set the equipment on the ground where you know she want it to be. </p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Olivia, can I excuse myself for a moment?"</p><p>You said at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yah sure, they're still warming up so go ahead."</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you hear that headed towards the team of Date Tech, you knew it was none of your business, but it would benefit them as much as it would benefit you, it was for the memories. But as soon as you go near them you end up eavesdropping,</p><p> </p><p>"You did great against their freakish quicks.." but the number 2 was cut off by the white haired number 7, "Spring tournament" he said, <em>wait... what was that? when was that? well of course duh at spring..</em> "That's right, Moniwa-san" here comes the guy you bump with earlier. "We'll get our revenge in spring tournament preliminaries" He added, making you smile at his words. <em>So this guy value his team, sound like a nice captain... </em>"The preliminaries are in september. We'll go back and start strategizing right away." the guy in number 6 added. But as you look at the scene the more you realize what was happening, how his teammate was just staring at him, looks... <em>suspicious</em>. "We'll beat Karasuno if we play them in spring preliminaries!" "The third years will be gone by the spring tournament" <em>what? are they kidding me?</em> "Why? Because they can't be bothered with us?" You could almost laugh at this if it aren't for the situation and the information you're prepossessing with. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" the guy with number 2 jersey replied, "I've told you this over and over. The third year season ends after the Inter-High" You can't help but to felt sad for that fact, this is one thing you hate bout sports, the aftermath of what happened, like one time you're still playing then after years of hard work you eventually had to let it go. "But.." replied by the guy in number 6. "You guys are strong. They said we're a powerhouse, but they've also said our third years are duds" You gasp at his harsh statement. "They said we're a bad crop." Ah, so he must the captain and one of the third years just like you. "We were able to maintain our reputation as the Iron Wall because of you guys" He added, "That's why , by the time you guys are third years, you have to make it to the spring tournament. You'll have a new team and a new strategy. We lost in the preliminaries this year, but next year.. Auba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, and Karasuno.." <em>Shiratorizawa.. That powerhouse again. </em>"You'll conquer them all and go on to nationals!" </p><p>"But!" "Understood?" he was cut off, making you snicker at yourself as both players nod. "We can't hear you, Futakuchi" <em>ahhh, that was his name.. I remember</em> "Yeah!" They both said after a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>Just like that you decided to greet them with a smile.</p><p>"So sad you're retiring after when you still have your spring"</p><p>You murmur under your breath.</p><p> </p><p>But they seems to notice your presence.</p><p>"Anyways! you would mind if I take a picture of your team right?!"</p><p>You burst out nowhere as you got near them.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Said by the guy in number 1</p><p> </p><p>"Ah sorry to said something like that all of  a sudden"</p><p>You smile sheepishly at them, holding at your camera in the process </p><p> </p><p>"I'm (L/n)(F/n) an intern photographer, and as you could hear from a moment I go, If you want, I could take a photo of you guys for free"</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p>The guy in number 2 jersey was now on your side.</p><p> </p><p>"That would be great, thank you"</p><p>He smiled at you.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you must be the captain right?"</p><p>You asked him, </p><p> </p><p>"Also, could we do the taking of photo's under your banner?"</p><p>You said as he nod, luring his team where you just said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still the captain, but that throne will soon belong to him"</p><p>He said, looking at the guy in number 6, Fuk... Futakushi, seriously. It almost send chill down your spine.</p><p> </p><p>"He seems like trouble, why him. You should be kidding"    </p><p> </p><p>He sigh,</p><p>"Yeah, I wish I was"</p><p> </p><p>You giggle at this,</p><p>"Okay guys! I'l capture in 3... 2... 1.."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>click...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, that's great. One more time. 1....2...3.."</p><p> </p><p>All of them was smiling,</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>click..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay thanks!"</p><p>Then as much to their surprise you ran off before they could even asked you the picture.</p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Olivia!! I'm sorry I took so long"</p><p> </p><p>"Well you look like you're enjoying yourself to even notice the match was starting.."</p><p>She said followed by a chuckle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">At the end of the first day bonus</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"..... why do I have to do it?"</p><p>You stare blankly at your mentor</p><p> </p><p>You've been chilling all day, helping her carrying the equipment, having a free meal with your mentor/idol. She's been teaching you new things like in which angle is the best to capture some photo's, the brigthness and the focus, you've been doing a great job, so why do you have to do the interview of Oikawa Toru?!</p><p> </p><p>"I had to be honest, if that was me. I would be fangirling the how time I interview him"</p><p> </p><p>"But I would appear on news if I do it"</p><p> </p><p>"Aw come on, don't back off now, you had a relationship with him don't cha?"</p><p>She tease you as if it would work.</p><p> </p><p>"I do have a friendly relationship with him if that's what people called it. We only meet like a few times...! Why am I explaining myself? I'll do it!"</p><p>You frown.</p><p> </p><p>You grab the mic from her as she was now holding the camera, you read the script for a moment before heading out to the direction of the said setter.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san"</p><p>You called the setter/captain when you get closed to him.</p><p> </p><p>All he did was to wave and smile at he camera.</p><p> </p><p>"So Oikawa-san, What do you think of your opponents for the third match? tomorrow morning?"</p><p>You asked him, smile painted on your lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Karasuno you mean (nick name)-san?"</p><p>That annoying smile on his face that you can't tell if it was from heart or not.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Oikawa-san. And please don't mention my name at this"</p><p>You clear your throat.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Oikawa-san. What do you think of your opponents for the third match?"</p><p>You repeat the question.</p><p> </p><p>This time he gave you an answer,</p><p>"They're a great team"</p><p> </p><p>please wipe off that kind looking face.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope.. they go for broke..."</p><p> </p><p>what?</p><p> </p><p>"We.. well that's all Oikawa-san, thank you"</p><p>You said, looking at your mentor for any sign and luckly, she sent you a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>"Well we should get going now then?"</p><p>Said by her, turning around to go on her car and call it a day, but of course, not before checking the pictures you both have.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright!!"</p><p>"(Nick name)-san!"</p><p> </p><p>Ah.. Him again, how many times do I met him today?</p><p>"Yes? Oikawa-san? And how did you know my nick name?"</p><p> </p><p>"You owe me a bread for that interview"</p><p>You smile at this.</p><p> </p><p>"When I have a time"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I've been saying this since the last update but! Be careful and stay safe guys!! I'm having a free time updating since we're locked down here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine: To Win and To Lose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>many time skips ahead</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eh?"</p><p>You blink,</p><p> </p><p>"What.... What are you doing here?"</p><p>You questioned your friend, who was looking at you as if she just got caught</p><p> </p><p>"What! What do you mean what am I doing here?!"</p><p>She stuttered </p><p> </p><p>You blink at her again with a deadpan expression on your face,</p><p>"Ah! I get it, You're here to cheer for Oikawa, I think"</p><p>You stated at her.</p><p> </p><p>"But don't you have a following match today?"</p><p>You questioned her again,</p><p> </p><p>"I....! Yeah I do have, but that could wait!"</p><p>"Why are you shouting?"</p><p>"Nothing! Oh look, what time is it? the game will start in no time!"</p><p>She pointed out, making you look at your watch.</p><p> </p><p>"Shoot! I'm late! See yah later Astrid!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"</p><p> </p><p>It was strange, but she could really be cheering for Oikawa after all she seems like a solid fan, she even drag you to their practice matches, hell she even skip her own practice to watch the match of Auba Johsai. But come to think of it, was she really there for Oikawa Toru?</p><p> </p><p>"(Last name)! I thought you'll ditch me!"</p><p>You sweat drop at your mentor who totally launch into you as soon as you enter the court.</p><p> </p><p>"I would never do that Ms.Olivia"</p><p>"Yep I know"</p><p>She distance herself into you.</p><p> </p><p>"Now now , You focus on Auba Johsai, I'll be taking picture of Karasuno"</p><p>"Mehhh, you just want to capture that quick freaks"</p><p>You mumble under your breath with a snicker.</p><p> </p><p>"Just you know the game is starting"</p><p> </p><p>From the corner, you saw the referee called both of the captain, and you, yourself go after them for a nice picture. You position yourself in line with the referee, you took a few steps away from them as they made a casual conversation. "Lets play" <strong><em>click.. </em></strong>"Lets play" replied by Oikawa <strong><em>click..</em></strong>You smiled to yourself as you walk back towards Ms.Olivia camera still in hand when you heard some annoying voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-kun! Do your best!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah yes, The fan girls. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>For a moment you look at then, your eyes lingering on the seat, finding where the hell is your friend, then you saw her just beside the cheering squad of Auba Johsai, seriously that girl, if you don't know her at all you'll think she was a student of Auba Johsai rather than Karasuno. But now that you look at her, she seems to be looking for something, no, it was rather someone, you followed her glaze, only to see her looking at...</p><p> </p><p>"Ain't no way I'm gonna lose! Let's go!!"</p><p>You snicker at Tanaka and his followers.</p><p> </p><p>You did realize that You're going to be on Karasuno side for a better angle since you'll be taking pictures for Auba Johsai rather than your home school Karasuno, You stumble against some players but you'd rather keep your distance in the court and you knew that they knew that too so there will be no favoritism, You saw Daichi heading out your way since you're way is on the way of the coach. You shoot him a smile as he walk past you, him shooting you the same kind of smile, before talking to coach Ukai. The referee soon hold out three fingers and they come on the court and start hitting, that must be some kind of sign. You sigh, looking at your mentor across of you that shoot you a thumbs up in which you return. </p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san! Do your best!"</p><p>"Karasuno! Fight"</p><p> </p><p>You smiled at his, wandering on the side of the court as you took a picture of the things around the court such as stray balls, and the players too.</p><p> </p><p>"My, my (Last name)-san, didn't see you there"</p><p>You paid him no attention,</p><p>"Don't talk to me or I have this feeling that half of your fan girls will go after me"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh they would never do such a thing"</p><p>that made you look away from the view finder into him.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you say Oikawa-san"</p><p>You shoot him a smile and head back into Ms.Olivia for some instruction.</p><p> </p><p>Just in time for the Auba Johsai team to do their service, you sigh and headed back into the side of the court with a pat on the back by your mentor, as the number 3 hit, you hit the click button, "Nice, Makki. Super sharp" said by Oikawa what makes you look at him, the next one to go was the number 12, "Sorry, Kindaichi. That one was a little high" It made you smile as you capture another photo of the said team, <em>He wasn't that bad as a captain after all. </em>The next one to go was the one in number 4 "Iwa-chan, you sure you're not trying too hard? You don't have to try and show off" <em>Ah, there goes his playful side you wanna slap him. </em>"None of the girls will be looking at you anyways" You're almost , almost amaze at his teammate patience as you just saw him turn around to give Oikawa a look, but oh boy you're wrong, as  soon as he turn around he launch himself at his captain only to be held back by his other teammates, "Iwasaki-san! Calm down! We're right before a match!" you smiled at the scene,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1....2...3...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>click..</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>It was a chaos, but hell yeah it was fun. </em>"Let go of me, Kindachi!" at this time you're holding a hand on your mouth to stop yourself from laugh out loud, this team sure is fun! "Now's not a good time! See? Everyone's staring hard!" You bit your lower lips to prevent yourself from laughing as you take a hold of your camera and look through the  view finder. "I don't care! I'm going to hit him!" Said by Iwa-chan, "Hey what are you saying?!" <strong><em>another click.. </em></strong>"Iwaizumi-san calm down" Kindachi, the guy with number 12 jersey said as you all watch Oikawa run away with the balls, just like that you can't help but to let out your laugh, making them look at you.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear... That was funny"</p><p>You chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm looking forward to your performance!"</p><p>You bow at them, before turning around so that you could take yourself on the corner of the court for a better view for you assume the game was about to start. And yes you're right as they did the line up thing, when the whistle was heard and they bow and say "Let's play" into each other, it was something that you liked in volleyball so far. </p><p> </p><p>You watch in interest as Oikawa seems to be having a conversation with Kageyama, only for Hinata to butt in. You chuckle under your breath at this.</p><p> </p><p>"Go, go, go! Go, go, Seijoh!"</p><p>"Push it, push it, push it, push it, push it Seijoh!"</p><p> </p><p>Okay cool!</p><p> </p><p>"Karasuno! Fight!"</p><p>You really took a liking of hearing Daichi voice like that</p><p> </p><p>You take a look at Auba Johsai side of the court, since it was on the other side you can clearly see Oikawa getting ahead from the rest of team, for a moment your eyes meet, you seems to froze on your place as you can feel something at his stare, <em>Actually the look on his face gives you chills. </em>He broke the eye contact as he look back on his teammates, seems to be saying something, then he continue to walk towards the court then your eyes meet once again, you chuckle at him this time before giving him a nod, <em>Good luck!</em> They form a circle after that, once again seems to be talking about something before they said "Let's go!" "Yeah"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is going to be an exciting game.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Okay, I have to be honest that even though to these guys, volleyball is ife.... I'm going to mostly skip the volleyball matches part, like for me, it would be to boring to write the actions since the reader has totally nothing to do with it. I mean... do you get what I'm trying to say?</span>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>So far, you realize somethings, Oikawa was scary when it comes to his jump serves, Daichi was very good at receiving so is Nishinoya, this was one of the matches where you really but you're attention watching them, but of course you never forget to capture some photo of Oikawa there and then, what seems to give you chills to was Sugawara, you knew he was a setter but you don't know he was that pro! Kageyama seems to be bothered during the first and halfway of the second set. But now is the 3rd and final set, your heart skipped a beat when the ball hit the ground, </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>24 - 3 - 24</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tanaka was the first one to serve after the time out, and to be honest you're getting nervous. Then it was received by Auba Johsai, followed by a set but it get blocked but manage to pass through one touch, "Chance ball" said by Nishinoya as he receives the ball. Followed by the quick freaks but got received by the Libero, It was another chance ball for Karasuno as Daichi declared it, followed another set of quick freaks but once again it got received by the libero of Oikawa's team, you bit your lip in irritation, it was not Aubo Johsai turn to attack, it was the number 12 that attacked but got one touch by Hinata,  "Nice one touch!" said by Daichi as he toss the ball to Kageyama then to Hinata, but you know something was off, he seems to be jumping lower so you assume he would't be able to keep but to Kageyama's set, but he did that makes you hold your breath as he manage to tip off the ball, making it pass over Iwaizumi who you now knwo is the Ace of Auba Johsai. The ball hit the floor with a thud as the libero failed to save it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>24 - 3 - 25</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Karasuno is now on lead, <em>damn, this is longer than what i expected it to be. "</em>Tanaka, Serve nice!" Said by Daichi making you snap on your own thoughts as you watch another ball exchange begin. It was received by number 3 followed by to Oikawa then to number 16, but o boy you're wrong as it was Iwaizumi up to spike, <strong><em>click.. </em></strong>and Nishinoya failed to save it,</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>25 - 3 - 25</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They're tie once again, <em>You're starting to think there will be no end to this. </em>It even seem like a mystery to you on how long could your camera battery could keep up. And now it was time for Oikawa to serve again, you've been waiting for this actually, so you do what you had to do, you position yourself on the best angle you could position yourself into as you view him from the view finder, he seems to be in a great concentration and all you ever did was to capture a photo of him holding the ball close to his fore head, you don't even know how you manage to capture a photo of him like that since you're on the other side of the court opposite them, but you manage so. <strong><em> click.. </em></strong><em>just like that he throw the ball in the air, and when his hand it the ball <strong>click.. </strong></em>It flew on your side of the court, it was aiming directly on Nishinoya, he was ready to receive it base on his formation as you look at him from behind, but then he lit his head, dodging the ball as it hit the outside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>25 - 3 - 26</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Karasuno's on lead again. You look at Oikawa, h doesn't seems to be on panic, you look at Daichi who was just in front of you both Captain seems to be calm and collected, might be a captain thing. You blink, as Iwaizumi slam the ball on the grund, and you swear to yourself you've been hearing a familiar squeal every time Iwaizumi scores.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>26 - 3 - 26</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Once again, they're tie. Until they reach </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>31 - 3 - 31</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You felt like it was the moment of truth, both team is panting. <strong><em>click.. click.. click.. </em></strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hehehe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa, nice serve!"</p><p> </p><p>Oh, so it's his turn to serve again?</p><p> </p><p>At this moment he seems to be talking to Iwaizumi, then you saw him chuckle, then you made an eye contact again. And it send chill down your spine, you grab your camera and quickly loo at the view finder as he toss the ball in the air, you could tell by the look on his eyes that his serve is going to be one of  hell of a serve. <em>You wonder what did Iwaizumi said to get him so hype up like that. oh well. <strong>click.. </strong></em> <em> damn he looks like he's flying. </em>The ball went to Daichi, and directly went back into the Auba Johsai side of the court as a chance ball you assume. It was received by the pink haired male, followed by Oikawa, and if you had to guess on which he till set next, you could tell that it would be on the guy with number 13, <em>and you're right. woah.</em></p><p>It was received by Kageyama, but it wasn't a nice received so it quickly became a chance ball as it flew on the other side. Oikawa made a toss once again, and you're wondering why he kept on tossing on the number 13. But they did manage to score into that. Kageyama tried to dive for it, but he didn't make it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>32 - 3 - 31</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You notice Kageyama just like that, he seems to be?? off?? he's been like that to begin with, not like you don't mind him but.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama!"</p><p>You called to him, making a few committee look at you same goes with the player,</p><p> </p><p>"Stay collected!"</p><p>You smile at him,</p><p> </p><p>"I'll treat you after this!"</p><p>You said as if it would help him relax as you extended your arm.</p><p> </p><p>"So please calm down"</p><p>You said to him.</p><p> </p><p>"The team need you"</p><p>You added.</p><p> </p><p>Making Daichi look at you from a far, you've always been like that. Minding somebody else business, that sometime that could be a good thing. That's one thing he liked about you.</p><p> </p><p>Just like that the game went on, Oikawa was up to serve, for a you felt as if something was off with his movement, the way he slam the ball, but then you realize it was his way of catching his opponent off guard as Daichi went a dive to save the ball that was to short than his previous shots, you should really teach yourself a basic volleyball thing or two. As Daichi went up for the ball, Kageyama was the one who covered it up, followed by Asahi that get one touched, the Auba Johsai Libero was the one that went up for it, followed by Oikawa who set it Iwaizumi that made an attack, Tanaka was the one to receive it but it only end up as chance ball of Auba Johsai, You can't help but to hold your breath on what you're seeing, Hinata and Kindachi jumped up and went for a direct spike that passed HInata, but it was saved Nishinoya as much to your relief. Now it was time for the Karasuno to attack, for you it was a perfect set for those duo, And you know you're not the only one thinking about it, so just like that, as Hinata went for a spike, he was blocked. </p><p> </p><p>Just like that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>click..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Why do I always have to picture the losing team?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>but this time, these losing team was your school mates.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>33 - 3 - 31</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You hold your camera close to your chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At the second day of Inter-High Karasuno lost to Auba Johsai at the score of 33 - 31.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You can't help but to felt pity for your kohai, You just watch as Daichi came into them. "Hinata, Kageyama, we need to line up" He said, making you bit your lip. You watch in sadness as Hinata's crest fallen face look at Daichi, "Captain, Im sorr--" "That wasn't a mistake. It wasn't a mistake, so don't apologize." You smile at his words, <em>He really is a captain.</em></p><p> </p><p>After they bit there goodbyes you approach them after you excuse yourself to Ms. Olivia who now have your camera checking your picture, and before you go you made sure to have a pleased look on her face in which she still have as she scroll through your camera roll. You saw them lined up thanking the people in front of their banner, as much to your surprise Oikawa's fan girls clapped, soon as you're about to approach Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>"Dai--"<br/>"Round up!"</p><p>You withdraw your hand as you're about to reach him and back off, he didn't see you of course.</p><p> </p><p>So you turn around,</p><p>
  <em>I'll check on him later.</em>
</p><p>You sigh, heading back to your mentor.</p><p> </p><p>Who seems to amaze on how quick you've come back.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? You're back"</p><p>"Well"</p><p>You look at Karasuno side.</p><p> </p><p>"They're busy, I'll check on them later"</p><p>"Uhmmmm. I see"</p><p>You shoot her a look but doesn't say a thing. </p><p> </p><p>"You should take a small break, I can handle this. Auba Johsai won't be on the match till this other game if over"</p><p>"They're at quarterfinals right?"</p><p>"Yep"</p><p>"How are they up too?"</p><p>"I dunno. Come to think of it, buy me a drink"</p><p> </p><p>She push you away from her playfully,</p><p>"A coffee would be nice"</p><p> </p><p>You pout at her.</p><p>"Okay...."</p><p> </p><p>So you headed outside the gym, your camera still on Ms.Olivia for she isn't finished looking at the picture. You took your time making it outside, and you didn't manage to stumble into Daichi or any other players, as soon as you manage to make it outside, you're shocked to see Hinata and Kageyama on the ground, Hinata hovering over Kageyama holding hik on his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi. Oi!"</p><p>But then you realize there is Takeda sensei watching over them, so you stop minding their business and went to buy some drink for your mentor.</p><p> </p><p>To your problem the vending machine was currently out of stock. An irk mark appeared on your forehead but then it sink in that you knew a cafe near the stadium that of course, sells coffee and bread and stuffs.</p><p> </p><p>You quickly went rush on that way.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You did take your time getting my coffee"</p><p>You don't know if it was sarcastic or not so you decided to shrug her off, hander her the coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"The vendo was out of stock, so I went into a cafe and buy you that"</p><p>"Oh that explains why you have a bag of bread with you."</p><p>"Oh this?"</p><p>You pointed out the 4 pieces of milk bread.</p><p> </p><p>"This is for my friend"</p><p>You smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then the match start, and of course. What do you expect, Auba Johsai easily win.</p><p> </p><p>And you're fully aware of the eyes watching you as you walk towards him, plastic in hand containing his favorite bread.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, (last name)-san --"</p><p>"Here"</p><p>You cut him off shoving the plastic bag in his chest, making him hold it.</p><p> </p><p>"Congrats on making it into the semis, but that doesn't mean I'm giving that for that. I'm giving it for the interview yesterday."</p><p>You explained, walking away from him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Da-! Dai-san!" </p><p>You called after him as soon as you saw him leave the stadium. </p><p> </p><p>He stoped on his track before looking back at you.</p><p>"(Nick name)"</p><p>He murmur, surprised as you lunch yourself into him.</p><p> </p><p>You hug him, out of thinking you launch yourself into him and hug him.</p><p>"That was a close match!"</p><p>You said, frown pointed on your face as you back away from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>He replied into you.</p><p> </p><p>"Dai-san"</p><p>You called him.</p><p> </p><p>"After this. I mean after this Inter-high since well"</p><p>You rub the back of your neck</p><p> </p><p>"Since I'm still on my intern by tomorrow match"</p><p>You started.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's have a dinner tomorrow after school! On a ramen shop, my treat. That's at least I should do to cheer you up"</p><p>You said, smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I could cheer you up right away--"</p><p>"(Nick name)"</p><p>He cut you off.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. I understand"</p><p>He added, making you even more smile.</p><p>"Why does it sound like I'm the one getting cheered up"</p><p>Then you both chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"But seriously, I'm really sorry."</p><p>You said with a sigh, </p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow at the games and after school?"</p><p>You asked him shyly</p><p> </p><p>His eyes lighten up.</p><p>"Yeah, sure"</p><p>"I see that's good. I have to get back inside then!"</p><p>You said, waving at him as you turn around, heading inside the stadium.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>you know and you can see it, that's the least thing you could do to cheer him up even for a moment. Right now that's the least thing you could for him to help him ease the pain he was trying not show. Must be a captain thing to show how calm and collected he can be. But you could see it in his eyes, that was a close match. And all he want was for the best of his teammates. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Bonus</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Iwa-chan!"</p><p>You stop on your tracks as you hear a familiar whine and nickname</p><p> </p><p>"Stop calling me like that, you sounds like Assikawa"</p><p>"But you love me"</p><p>"Yeah, pity"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>wtf?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>you turn around in the corner where you heard the noise and it seems like you're not the only one who heard this as you meet with a back of someone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oikawa</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"oh dear."</strong>
</p><p>You mumble under your breath making him look at you.</p><p> </p><p>But his face seems to be in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you see this?"</p><p>He looks like he just seen an alien land sight.</p><p> </p><p>"Iwaizumi Hajime has a girlfriend"</p><p>He said, making a way for you to see what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>Your face made a same expression as his.</p><p>"Astrid got a boyfriend"</p><p>You gasp.</p><p> </p><p>You both look at each other.</p><p>"I can't believe this"</p><p>You gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Why am I not informed you're dating my best friend Iwaizumi Hajime?!"   </p><p>Your shout can be heard all around the hallways of the stadium.</p><p> </p><p>With Oikawa laugh echoing in the back ground.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>ah yes. Iwaizumi got a girlfriend, and she happened to be your best friend.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten: Last Day and Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're running late and you know that, hell. The match was already starting when you arrived. This is all Astrid fault for not waking you up earlier or maybe, you have to admit it yourself you're not feeling well and doesn't want to go here anymore. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sounds like you have any choice but to go.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You enter the main court panting, and as much to your surprise, the game was already over. You headed towards Ms. Olivia Jones, she doesn't seem mad as she wave at you. </p><p>"You look pale, you don't have to come if your sick. Ya'know"</p><p>She said, rubbing you in the arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah well. I want to see how things will end"</p><p>You rub the back of your neck, looking around the court as the one with violet jersey stood up to be the winner, you can't help but to notice the look on Oikawa's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, well as you can see. Shiratorizawa won the Inter-High"</p><p> </p><p>You look back at your mentor,</p><p>"That was Shiratorizawa?!"</p><p>"Yes, and that is their Ace and Captain"</p><p>She pointed the guy with number 1 jersey, the one with dark olive-brown hair</p><p> </p><p>"Ushijima Wakatoshi, he was known as one of the top aces in Japan"</p><p>"That's cool"</p><p>"You look bored though"</p><p>"He looks intimidating"</p><p>You admitted, then she pat you at the back.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll let you handle the pictorial in the awarding.  Which is now soooo. Go"</p><p>She push you forward, making you stumble.</p><p> </p><p>You grip tightly on your camera as you made your way towards the players. It was actually scary, to be surrounded by so many tall and well build players, they could crush you in a moment. Right now, Shira... Shiratorizawa was holding the trophy and all of the players have a gold medal, Auba Johsai on the other hand was given out with a silver one. You're hands are shaking, heck how can you capture a great picture if your hands are shaking. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe you should have just stayed at home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you oka---?!"</p><p>You slap yourself, leaving a red mark on your cheeks as you manage to stop yourself from shaking, for a moment you look up to the guy towering you.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the Super Ace they're talking about"</p><p>You said to yourself.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh well Captain, Congrats. I'm about to capture a photo of you for the monthly volleyball magazine"</p><p>But then you held your breath and look at him again,</p><p>"Actually, what would be later!"</p><p>You said, smiling sheepishly at him as if he wasn't looking intimidating at all</p><p>He didn't say something in return, he just stare at you for a moment before going back to his team.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay guys!"</p><p>You clap your hands, getting the attention of the players.  </p><p> </p><p>"First! I'll be doing a team pictorial, but before that! Smile!"</p><p>they snap their faces at you, having no time to smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>click..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Okay once more!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>click..</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay that's nice."</p><p> </p><p>Instead of going towards the first placer, you headed first to the Team of Auba Johsai, </p><p>"Oikawa-san"</p><p>You called the team captain,</p><p>
  <em>"See you at Spring"</em>
</p><p>You smiled at him,</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>click..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, last one. Every body smile"</p><p>You said, looking at them in the view finder as you notice some of his teammates even made a post.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>click..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>While you're doing this, you seems to capture the attention of Guess Monster of Shiratorizawa, </p><p>"Wakatoshi"</p><p>The said male look at his friend by the mention of his name</p><p>"She's different from the girls who approach you before, don'tcha think "</p><p>Ushijima blink at this,</p><p>"I think she's a photographer"</p><p>He stated,</p><p>"wha.... here she comes"</p><p>Ushijima glaze perk up to see what his friend was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey there!"</p><p>You smile sweetly at them,</p><p>"I'm sorry your turn took so long"</p><p>You seems to be knowing what you're doing.</p><p> </p><p>"Now now, Some of you go in front"</p><p>You said them, making some of them adjust in front</p><p> </p><p>"Okay now now. you guys seat. yep, just like that"</p><p>You giggle at they did what you told them to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Now Captain, raise up the trophy"</p><p>You said, looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>He did what you told him to do. </p><p>"No silly, not like that high"</p><p>So he adjust it down.</p><p>"No, that's to low"</p><p>You giggle, for the last time he adjust it, but still not where you want it to be.</p><p> </p><p>So you let go of your camera, leaving it to hang on your neck as it hold on to the strap. You walk towards him, he seems to be wondering why, you stop in front of him and held out a hand, but as you're about to touch his hand. You stop to look up into him. "Can I?" you asked, it was a simple gesture and question but for some strange reason, his heart skipped a beat for that. So he nod, he was always a quiet one anyways. Just like that you hold his hand, it was nothing but a simple correction to you, it was your job to make everything look perfect, plus the fact that you're going to capture the winning team. So you held his hand, the one holding the trophy and guide it towards his chest.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled at him.</p><p>"Perfect"</p><p>Then you turn around, making a few step ahead, then you face them.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, 1...2...3"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>click..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"One more"</p><p>You smile at them as you look at the picture.</p><p> </p><p>"1....2....3"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>click..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, for the last time."</p><p>You look at the view finder,</p><p> </p><p>"Captain smile!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And he did.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! Thank you! That's all"</p><p>You smile at them then wave off.</p><p> </p><p>You turn around, walking towards Ms. Olivia direction who is now talking with some staffs. You stop on your tracks midway and turn around, chasing after Ushijima.</p><p> </p><p>"Ushijima-san!"</p><p>They seems to be leaving when you called him.</p><p> </p><p>But he turn around to face you so you continue to walk towards him, </p><p>"the.."</p><p>You huff, manage to catch up with him.</p><p>"The picture"</p><p>You smiled at him, and he blink at you.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to speak but you beat him into it,</p><p>"Don't worry it would be quick I promise"</p><p>You said to him,</p><p>"All I need is a picture and I won't bother you anymore, don't worry"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want me to do?"</p><p>He spoke into you,</p><p> </p><p>"Well, all I need for you to do is to relax"</p><p>You smiled at him,</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm.. Do you have your jacket with you?"</p><p>"Tendo"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>huh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wakatoshi?"</p><p>Still looking at you, he answered his teammate,</p><p> </p><p>"Can I borrow your jacket for a while?"</p><p>"Yep! Sure"</p><p>The red haired hand his jacket to Ushijima, he looked at you</p><p> </p><p>"Oh.... Place it on your shoulder.. just place it"</p><p>You instruct him, and he did.</p><p> </p><p>You look at him in the view finder, his posture was alright, but something was missing.</p><p>"Wait a minute"</p><p>Your eyes wander around the court,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ah, that must be it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was surprised when you suddenly left him, only to see you pick up a stray volleyball ball, then come back into him,</p><p> </p><p>"Here hold it just like that"</p><p>You helped him with the proper posture</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, you volleyball players sure do know how to pick up a ball in one hand"</p><p>You suddenly burst out,</p><p> </p><p>"I mean"</p><p>You defend yourself as you look at him, hands flying in different direction.</p><p> </p><p>You may not look terrified of him but you're freaking out inside, he looks like someone who could crush you in one hand nor could crush you in a single step, compering your height 5'6 to his you assume 6'2.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then he chuckled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>woah.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get this done. We have something to do"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay rude.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Alright"</p><p>"1...2..3"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>click..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Last one"</p><p>You smile at him,</p><p>"3...2...1"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>click..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Man, sure that three days are tiring"</p><p>Ms. Olivia chuckle after she drink for coffee, </p><p> </p><p>Right now you're with her after the game at the cafe where you buy her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh well (Last name)"</p><p>You look at her, taking a bite of your cake, it was her treat after all.</p><p> </p><p>"This will be the last day we're meeting"</p><p>She started making you look at her wide eyes</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you look so shocked?"</p><p>She snicker </p><p> </p><p>"Oh well, because all you ever did was to let me capture on my own--"</p><p>"Because you have the potential of a photographer" </p><p>She cut you off,</p><p> </p><p>"You have your own ways of taking pictures and girl"</p><p>She smiled at you</p><p> </p><p>"I like it, there no need for me to teach you"</p><p>She added. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh and hey"</p><p>You look at her,</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really like the course you're about to take?"</p><p> </p><p>That made you nervous for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>"I have an offer to you"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Dai-san!"</p><p>You wave at your schoolmate.</p><p> </p><p>But then you stop midways as you saw what he was wearing, </p><p>"Wow"</p><p>You giggle at him, as he meet you halfway.</p><p> </p><p>"Then shall we go then"</p><p>You said, grabbing him in arm and dragging him towards the ramen shop nearby.</p><p> </p><p>It was a quick walk, it didn't took you too long to reach the place, so as soon as you said your orders you decided to open a topic you've been wanting to discuss into him ever since you saw him.</p><p> </p><p>"So... Dai-san?"</p><p>You said into him catching his attention.</p><p> </p><p>" I heard from a certain person that you planned on giving away the spring into our Kohia"</p><p>You stated, smiling with eyes close at him that it made him sweatdrop at the face you're making right now.</p><p> </p><p>"ah..haha"</p><p>"Don't laugh it off"</p><p>You pout at him,</p><p> </p><p>"I know you're the captain and I know you hold a great responsibility on pushing the team forward but I don't think you'll go as far as removing yourself from the team"</p><p> </p><p>Then he chuckled at you,</p><p>"Suga said the same thing to me"</p><p>that made you smile.</p><p> </p><p>"But you're not quitting still right?"</p><p>You move your hand on the table as your order arrived,</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>You smiled at the waitress, then look back at Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I still want to play volleyball with them. Even for the last time"</p><p>"Yeah me too"</p><p>That made him look at you.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you me--"</p><p>"About that manager thing"</p><p>You smile at him, breaking your chapstick into two</p><p> </p><p>"I'm in"</p><p>You added, taking a slurp of your ramen.</p><p> </p><p>He choked.</p><p>And that set you on panic to call out for water and went on his side.</p><p> </p><p>"There, there"</p><p>You give him a pat in the back as he took a sip of the water.</p><p> </p><p>You giggle.</p><p>"For real?"</p><p>He asked wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, I know its kinda too late. But yeah, Kiyoko-san already hand out my form, the office doesn't seem to have a problem with it too"</p><p>Your eyes sparkle in excitement.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You took a glance at the players cooling down on the court,</p><p>You look at Kiyoko who was right beside you, writing some notes on the notebook, </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Kiyoko-san"</p><p>You decided to open a topic,</p><p>"You're looking for a new manager right?"</p><p>That made her look at you,</p><p>"Yes"</p><p> </p><p>It's been a while since you finally become official assistant manager of the team, and you act more like a carefree manager that always capture a picture here and there.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled at her,</p><p>"Well I happened to know one!"</p><p>You started,</p><p>"She was a first year too, she hasn't join any clubs either"</p><p>She smiled at you,</p><p>"Oh, whats her name then?"</p><p>As you're about to say the name of the girl, Takeda-sensei burst out through the doors of the gym </p><p> </p><p>The boys were the first one to react as they encircle the fallen sensei, you and Kiyoko san looked at each other, "You okay?" you heard Coach Ukai asked your sensei as you got near them, wanting to see what this is all about, "We're going right?" said by Takeda-sensei as he look up into you and you gasp at the situation,"Sensei! Your nose is bleeding!" You announce but he seems to shrug you off for a moment, "Where?" asked by Hinata as you look back at Kiyoko and mouthed her <em>ice </em><em>please. </em>You look back at the scene and watch Takeda-sensei hold out a paper saying "Tokyo!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>what?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tokyo?"</p><p>You uttered,</p><p> </p><p>"Tokyo... You mean Nekoma?!" chirped by Hinata, making you pull out your phone in your pocket, but as Kiyoko came back with a pack of ice you shove it down to your school skirt for you still don't have the volleyball clubs uniform. As Kiyoko hand you the ice pack you thank him, walking towards your sensei and as you hand him the ice pack Kageyama speak, "A practice match?"  For a moment your sensei removed the ice pack for him to replied "Yeah, but it won't just be Nekoma this time" <em>what does that mean? </em>"The Fokurodani Academy Group" <em>wait...as far as you know.. </em>"It's a group of schools from the kanto region that includes Nekoma." He explained, still It made you think that you know someone from that school. "Apparently, they hold practice matches all the time" he added, "And this time, because of Coach Nekomata, Karasuno will also be able to participate in their practice matches." </p><p> </p><p>This made you gasp, pushing away all the thoughts you have earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Groups like that are created through relationships built over years, so its not easy to get in without any connections. We've got to make sure to thank Coach Nekomata" followed by Coach Ukai who suddenly look at you all hands on his hips, he added "And sensei, too, who I'm sure kept persistently asking him." That made you smile, "No, I didn't really.." and right now all you want to do is to slam yourself on the wall because you didn't bring your camera. "You're name helped a lot, Coach Ukai." but then you all bow to give your gratitude on him. </p><p>"Over the years, we've lost our connections with the other school in the prefecture that were once close with. There are so many schools where the couches that were once close to the former Coach Ukai are gone now"  You look over Kiyoko to see her listening so closely, "We shouldn't miss this chance" then you can feel a rage beside you, "I'm going to be able to see that set up in person again" Then for some reason you felt as if he was talking about Kenma, "Aw come on Kageyama-kun, don't scare my friend like that" That made them look at you, "Come to think of it (last name)-senpai" Hinata wonder, suddenly all eyes are on you, "What is your connection with Kenma of nekoma?" He said looking at you directly in the eyes.</p><p>But as much to their surprise you just laugh it off, "Oh well, we've been pen pals for almost 2 years now" you stated, "We end up being teammates at some online games, and we realize we're a perfect match to beat the enemies off" You explained. "Oh that explains" said by Suga followed by Nishinoya's "This time I'm going to protect us 'til we win!" followed by Tanaka saying, "We're gonna take down that City Boy alliance!" <em>now that sounds like shitty boi. </em>You snicker at this. "This time, I'm going to break through for sure!" Said by Hinata that made you giggle, you back off from the group for a moment. You pull out your phone but doesn't do anything, saying still for some words.</p><p>"Um.. The only thing is, their prelims for the inter-high start this week end," <em>ah.. so you do greet him in advance that's why he only laugh at you in reply to your text. </em>"so it won't be right away. Also, at this point we've only received the invitation," you nod as this, "There are some agreements we have to work out," Your sensei explained, "but I'll tell you the details in some other time,but it seems that all of you are.." "Of course!" Said by Daichi making you look at him as the other jump from excitement "We'll go" they all said, "Oh, I've got a staff meeting so I've got to get going! Ukai-kun, I'll leave the rest to you!" "Sure"</p><p> </p><p>Just like that you headed towards Kiyoko, phone still in your hand but haven't open it yet.</p><p>"Kiyoko-san"</p><p>You grin at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Her name is Yachi Hitoka, first year class 5"</p><p>You said at her.</p><p> </p><p>She shoot her a smile,</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>"Glad I could help"</p><p>you said rubbing the back of your neck.</p><p> </p><p>"The moment you choose to become part of this team, you already helped us"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow, she really is  an angel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"But oh Kiyoko-san, that girl seems to be so paranoid of everything at first, go easy on her"</p><p>"I will, thank you"</p><p>You smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's going to get busy" You heard Asahi said, "Yeah" followed by Dachi then Suga, looking at Kiyoko in which was between you two, "You two will be busy, too, Shizumi, (nick name). This will be your first long trip with us" that made you and Kiyoko look at each other then giggle afterwards "We'll do our best too" said by her, holding up a hand making you look at her, "Ah, Kiyoko-san! Why do you have to be so cute" You giggle at your own statement. "Come on, Hurry and clean up, then go home" "Right!" You all replied as you all dropped what you're doing and proceed into cleaning.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You seems to be hanging out  with Volleyball club nowadays"</p><p>You didn't even glance at her as she take a seat in front of you, it's currently your break time and usual, Astrid made her way into your room like she owns it, but your attention is currently on your phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Bed head kuroo-san:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">heard you finally joined the team as the official manager</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Bed head kuroo-san:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Yeah! heard we're joining the training camp</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Bed head kuroo-san:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Oh, so you're coming too?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Bed head kuroo-san:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Well duh, what do you expect, of course. Well my friend is about to throw some tantrum, good luck on your games, tell Kenma I said Hi!!</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You shut your phone and place it in the table as it vibrated, indicating that he did reply after that. You shoot your friend a smug smirk,</p><p>"Ah yes, did I forgot to tell you? I joined the club"</p><p>She frown at your voice dripping in sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>"That again? how many times do I have to say sorry for that?"</p><p>"I dunno, till i pretty much pleased?"</p><p>You pick up your things,</p><p> </p><p>"Also, we're going on a training camp, I don't know when, but they did mentioned Fokurodani will be the training ground, don't you have a relative in that school?"</p><p>"Yeah I do"</p><p>She seem to think about it before she speaks again.</p><p> </p><p>"I think he plays volley ball i think he plays as setter. His name is Akaashi Keiji, he's a year younger than us. You know the last time I saw him was before the school begin right?"</p><p>"Yeah, now I remember"</p><p>You wonder,</p><p> </p><p>"Oh welp, I got to go!"</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>"What? I'm going to be late for the practice"</p><p>You whine at her,</p><p> </p><p>"Accompany me for a moment after our clubs"</p><p>"Why? you going on a date and want me to be the third wheel? pass"</p><p>You said in advance as you look back at her,</p><p> </p><p>But it was a trap as she was already giving you a puppy eyes, you sigh.</p><p>"K'fine, you owe me a meal"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just like that you headed towards the club wearing a leggings and a your favorite T shirt, a bag hanging on your shoulder as you bring your camera along , only to see Daichi,</p><p>"Dai-san"</p><p>You called him,</p><p>"What are you going to do??"</p><p>"We're going on a run, wanna join?"</p><p>You shake your head,</p><p> </p><p>"Ah nope, to much energy"</p><p>You chuckle at him as you match beside him the team line up,</p><p> </p><p>"Two at a time!"</p><p>He said, you still looking at him</p><p> </p><p>"You should loosen up a bit Dai-san"</p><p>You said at him,</p><p>"Ready! go!"</p><p>He clapped at Tanaka and Ennoshita</p><p> </p><p>"Ready, go!"</p><p>The next one was Tsukishima and Yamaguchi,</p><p>"Tsukishima! Run like you mean it!"</p><p>You giggle at this as you thumbs up at the next one.</p><p> </p><p>And when it comes to Hinata and Kageyama,</p><p>"I'll go with them"</p><p>Earning a nod from Daichi,</p><p>"Ready, go!"</p><p>You ran with them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heck, how can you even keep up with those guys who seems like a runner.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yet you manage to keep up with them until they pass the others,</p><p>"Oi! where are you two going?!"</p><p>Tanaka said at the two, but you knew they didn't even here him as they're both in the zone.</p><p>"Hah... Don't worry.. I'll go after them"</p><p>You said, removing the camera bag off you, giving it to Tsukishima</p><p> </p><p>"Hold that for you, will you"</p><p>'Hai"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One again you ran after them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Those two</em>
</p><p>You panted,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I swear I'm never looking after them again!</em>
</p><p>You said, stopping at some convenient store, you knew they're not so far after you.</p><p> </p><p>You look around still catching your breath, </p><p>
  <em>Wakano 3-chome</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>okay good, at least I know were I was</em>
</p><p>You thought to your self.</p><p> </p><p>You look on your left, only to see 2... 3 figure to be exact.</p><p>You stare at them wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where the hell are those two going?!</em>
</p><p>For the nth time, you ran after them, you're pretty much amaze to yourself how you could even ran after them right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Too much energy my ass, this is what you get for speaking to early.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soon you found yourself in front  of the gates of Shiratorizawa Academy, and without thinking you made yourself in, then soon without thinking where you're going you finally found the two, and HInata is walking towards Ushijima.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Walking towards Ushijima?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why is he talking to Ushijima?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is he picking up a fight?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If he is then you can't save him from that intimidating guy!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then he jumped as a stray ball come out of the gym, you watch Hinata fly and grab the ball<s> (You regret not talking your camera with you)</s>,  and hand the ball to Ushijima, they seems to be talking about something though. </p><p> </p><p>"You're from another school?"</p><p>You jumped at this,</p><p> </p><p>"You're not allowed to be here"</p><p>You give the person an apology and headed towards your Kohai who seems to be biding there farewell at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"If Oikawa-san is the best setter in the prefecture"</p><p>You heard Kageyama</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the one who is going to surpass him"</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama, Hinata"</p><p>You called them making both of them jumped as they heard you call after them.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time making the Ace and Captain of Shiratorizawa look at your direction, and you notice this and smile at him,</p><p>"Sorry, did these two cause you any trouble?"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Then, We have to get going then Ushijima-san!"</p><p>You bow at him,</p><p> </p><p>"Please excuse us"</p><p>You said as you turn around and grab your two kohai in the arm,</p><p> </p><p>leaving the man to look at your back.</p><p> </p><p>"Well to be honest"</p><p>You said,</p><p> </p><p>"A team that couldn't beat Auba Johsai wouldn't be able to defeat Shiratorizawa"</p><p>You said at them</p><p> </p><p>"But I have my trust in you!"</p><p>You ruffle their hairs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please make this spring longer for the 3rd years.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go back shall we?"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hajime!"</p><p>She launch herself on her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>It was quite annoying how she act so lovey dovey with her boyfriend, as if she's rubbing it in your face in which she is, but you realize you're not the only one suffering here, as you look at the guy just beside Iwaizumi Hajime was his best friend, Oikawa Toru. </p><p>You took the seat in front him, and the first thing he notice was your T-shirt. It wasn't as plain as before, for you change T-shirt after keeping up with your two kohai.</p><p> </p><p>"What a nice T-shirt you've got there."</p><p>You look at him, looking for some sign of sarcastic or something but surprised to see him pretty hooked up with it as it seems.</p><p> </p><p>" ah this? Astrid give it to me during for my birthday.. She knows I'm pretty into... space stuffs"</p><p>You said referring to your galaxy alien shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"You believe in aliens?"</p><p>That was the first time he ever made a serious face ever since you first met him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>You gulp.</p><p> </p><p>"That's great! I do too!"</p><p>He seems like a child.</p><p> </p><p>But that makes it actually fun that you could imagine.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I get into a social fight that's why this get delayed for almost 2 hours? I guess because i could be writing rather than replying to that ass. Well. Anways, Is it an actually thing that Oikawa likes Alien? I've seen it a lot actually. Well, I hope this satisfy you. Till next update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eleven: Phone and Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Okieeee, since some of the readers the getting confused bout the manager thing, remember during the previews chapter during the first day of the intern? That morning when you headed towards the school and end up bumping with Daichi on the way. That morning, not only did you seek out for approval for your intern (which is already approved because of Nikurasu-the SC President) but for the club too, remember how you've been thinking it for a while since Suga talked to Coach Ukai, since Kiyoko always convince you to join the club as an assistant manager, you always had the application form of it. And during the last day of your intern, you realize somethings and made up your mind that </strong> <em>while you still have time, maybe you should spend it with your friends. </em> <strong>Sorry if that made you confused, I didn't put some part where they introduced you as an official member of the team because they always treat you as one, so I think there no need for me to put that part, and as of the coach, he always sees you as the sacking of manager. As for Takeda sensei, he just laugh it off. Anyways, not only are you the assistant manager, you serves as the documentary, or simply the photographer of the team since they do know your skills. Sorry for the confusion 😂 One of the clear reasons why you've done that was soon to be reviled and the offer that Ms.Olivia too. For now that 2 remains as a mystery.</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You are all sited in the gym, the tension was thick, you could say that.</p><p> </p><p>"As you are aware, you have final exam starting next month."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crap, totally forgot about that.</em>
</p><p>You sweat dropped, </p><p> </p><p>"Right?"</p><p>For a moment, you can Takeda sensei glaze on you.</p><p> </p><p>Good thing the other third years attention was on Tanaka, Noya, Kageyama and Hinata, so they couldn't see the face you're making right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Holy shit, I'm pretty above average. Right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So, I think you know what I'm getting at, but if you fail any subjects..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah yes, the supplementary test.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"hey! there's nowhere to run!"</p><p>Your eyes shifted from the from to Daichi and to the running away Noya and Tanaka</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh dear, sure they're more hopeless than I am.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>What count as a failing grade?!"</p><p>"That's your question?!"</p><p>"Kageyama's not breathing!"</p><p> </p><p>"(Nick name)?"</p><p>"What is that look on your face?"</p><p> </p><p>"I...."</p><p>You look at them with a horrified face.</p><p>"I'm going to fail"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no"</p><p>"But (Nick name)"</p><p>Stated by Daichi, but you shrug him off, heading towards your Sensei.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe.. Maybe if we beg the vice principal he could let us--"</p><p>"(Last name)-san"</p><p>You stop at this and look at your sensei, fear still in your eyes, as you look up to your sensei,</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>You're doing fine with your subjects"</p><p>That made your face and expression lit up</p><p>"Oh really?! That's weird, I never study"</p><p>You said to yourself as you go back to your fellow third year and now watching the rest of the team in chaos.</p><p> </p><p>You watch Hinata went over couch Ukai, <em>poor Hinata. </em></p><p>"Finals will break them, Ne Kiyoko-san?"</p><p>You said with a giggle </p><p>"I could break you too, if you don't study enough, (Nick name)"</p><p>You shoot Suga a pout.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be such a bummer, Suga"</p><p>You stick a tongue at him</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Kiyoko-san"</p><p>You said looking at her as you remember something,</p><p>"How's the one that I gave you about the manager finding?"</p><p>"Oh about tha---"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ring</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ring</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ring</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me for a second, I need to take this"</p><p>You said as you look at your phone,</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Your Mother Calling</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Is it okay if I actually take this outside"</p><p>"Hai, take your time"</p><p> </p><p>You went outside, closing the gym door behind you as you can still hear the  chaos in side, a smile made it's way to your face, but as your phone rings it vanished, a frown making its way on your lips as you slide to answer the in coming call from your mother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Hello Mom!"</em> </strong>
</p><p>You said in english. Your voice was cheerful as always, and just like the other times, it didn't even reached your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Well hello to you too, young lady"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Now that was a hint of sarcasm.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I have heard a news (nick name)"</strong> </em>
</p><p>You clench your free hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Since when did you become interested in volleyball dear?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Where did you get that information?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Oh, did your friend forgot to tell you how often I talk to her since you won't even bother answering our calls?"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Astrid.</em>
</p><p>You close your eyes, taking a deep breath. Trying to calm yourself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Sorry, I thought you want me to focus on my studies"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Good to know you know what you're doing"</em> </strong>
</p><p>You thought that was the end, oh boy you're wrong. Your mother really does know how to push you to your limit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"So make sure to quit on that volleyball club thing before it get into you, I told you didn't I. Focus on your studies so you could become a doctor like your father and I want you to be"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"But--"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"No buts young lady. Don't be a failure like your brother was."</em> </strong>
</p><p>That tick you off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But what about what I want?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I'm hanging up. I need to go, bye"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"What ar---"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Call ended.</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After that, there could be a slamming sound on the ground, phone shattering on the ground as soon as it hits the concrete. Followed the gym door opening as you go inside, smile painted on your lips but for the first time as you look at them, it didn't even reach eyes, and out of all the person in the room, only one noticed.</p><p> </p><p>And you could guess who.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I took so long"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You didn't go to school for the next day, and the reason is simple for you didn't want to. That night after practice you decided to confront your friend, asking why does she have to do that. And the only reply you got was, "Be thankful I didn't tell them about your intern" then laugh, so you laugh at her, because she does make sense. </p><p>She didn't force you to go to school, she knew that forcing you to go to school will be such a tiresome job. Good thing she does her job on asking for your home works and some activity you might missed out. </p><p> </p><p>On the first day of your absent, all you ever did was to stare at your camera gallery, transfer the photos on your pc. There is food in the kitchen but you don't feel like eating at all even though you never bothered to eat your break fast, and yet at the same time you're craving for a bread. So you did what you too, you got up, and dressed up. Ready to go on your favorite cafe. As much as you want to say in contact with your friends and classmates, you realize you've broken your phone yesterday. And you realize you have to buy another one.</p><p> </p><p>You growl to yourself, you look around your room, eyes landing on your wallet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Man, you're gonna be broke.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You roll your eyes in annoyance, picture of your mother going in your head. You shake your head, clearing the thoughts in your head. So you grab your wallet and went out, you lock the house and look at your watch. 5:23 and you're pretty sure at this time the club is still on practice, and as much as you want to send them a message, you don't have a phone. The cafe was just near your place, that's why you always insist walking home after school or after practice.</p><p> </p><p>It was a good 10 minutes walk, and to be honest you're pretty much bored as you reach the cafe. As usual, they greet you and you greet back, the cafe was quite full even this time which is pretty much an hour or less before the sunset, as soon as ou ordered, you set your tray ear the table on the mirror and took a sit. You sat there in peace, for a moment wishing you had your phone with you right now since you're pretty much bored, some part of you want to go to club right now to see what the guys were doing but you're pretty much sure if any of the teacher saw you... <em>Lets not think about the consequence.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh! You're the lady from the super market!"</p><p>You turn around at the sudden noise,</p><p> </p><p>"oH.... You're.... hmmm let me remember"</p><p>You said as you look at him,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was the guy with tongue piercing right, what's his name again?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! You're Yu-san right?! short for Yuji?"</p><p>He shot you a smirk after that as he take over the seat in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>"You got that right!"</p><p>He said with a thumbs up and cheeky grin that made you smile.</p><p> </p><p>"You're funny"</p><p>You said at him,</p><p> </p><p>"But you know"</p><p>He lean on the table, making you blink at his sudden movement.</p><p> </p><p>"I never get to know your name, senpai"</p><p>You chuckle at his name at you.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please, don't call me senpai"</p><p>He blink at his, leaning back at his seat, his almond eyes boring at you.</p><p> </p><p>"But you're a year higher than me"</p><p>You laugh at him,</p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear. My name is (Last name)(First name), but you can call me (nick name) I don't mind"</p><p>You said with a giggle, eyes lit up in happiness as you do so. </p><p> </p><p>"And I believe I owe you a treat after that help you did to me, ne?"</p><p>You said with a smile,</p><p> </p><p>You have to admit, being with someones company is rather fan than being alone.</p><p>"Sure you did, (nick name)"</p><p>He said with a smirk, you nod at this.</p><p> </p><p>"I assume you didn't come here just because you've seen me out side, right?"</p><p>You said, looking into him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right, I was here since they sell a very delicious wiener pan, then I saw you <s>thought might be a good time to ask for your number</s>"</p><p>"What did you said?"</p><p>"nothing"</p><p>He said with a chuckle,</p><p> </p><p>"What is wiener pan anyways?"</p><p>You said out of curiosity, eyes looking on the pastries on the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>"The one with bread with a sausage in between"</p><p>He said pointing out the one which was on topped displayed.</p><p> </p><p>You look back at him,</p><p>"Was that good? I never tried that one. How many do you want?"</p><p>You said, grabbing your wallet and standing up from your seat, leaving him for a moment with your meal still on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, let me come with you"</p><p>He said, and stood up next to you.</p><p> </p><p>And when you're paying for his meal, you realize what he was wearing, just like the first time you saw him, he was wearing a yellow tracksuit.</p><p>"Ne, Yu-san"</p><p>You said as you when back to your seat and he take the seat in front of you once again, setting the tray down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"What sports do you play?"</p><p>You said, eyes showing nothing but curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you'll never ask, Volleyball"</p><p>He said with another smirk going in his face before he take a bite of his food while you take a sip of your favorite drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Volleyball?"</p><p>You said, trying to make sure you heard it right.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, ain't it cool and fun?"</p><p>He said as he look another bite.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.. I think so"</p><p>"Why'd you ask, got a thing for volleyball players?"</p><p>He said, wiggling his eyes brows at you, making you playfully roll your eyes at him,you wave your free hand back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You wish!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What's your position then?"</p><p>"Captain, Wing spiker"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They have got to be kidding you, why do you always dump into a captain?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>Why do you seems to be interested?"</p><p>"Nothing, but to be honest it seems to be a weird thing I kept bumping into volleyball players whenever I come here"</p><p>"Oh really, what seems amazing, who do you usually bump in here?"</p><p>The corner of his lips turned up, eyes boring into you once again.</p><p> </p><p>You think for a moment before a flash of brown eyes coming into you,</p><p>"Like the Captain of Auba Johsai, Oikawa Toru"</p><p> </p><p>"You called for me (nick name)?"</p><p>That made your eyes went wide, so does Terushima before looking back at you, and you didi the same,turning around.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?!"</p><p>You said with a gasp,</p><p> </p><p>He place a hand on his lips like a model,</p><p>"Am I not allowed to be here?"</p><p>That made you roll your eyes on him, you look back at Terushima and shoot him a smile,</p><p> </p><p>"Never mind him"</p><p>You said, making him laugh at you.</p><p> </p><p>"You really is interesting"</p><p>He said with a smirk,        </p><p> </p><p>"You think so? I don't think so"</p><p>You said, taking a bite of your bread.</p><p> </p><p>"Can i get your number?"</p><p>He burst out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>You laugh,</p><p>"what's funny? I'm try to get your number"</p><p>he stated with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm laughing because as you can see"</p><p>you chuckle once again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So he does have the guts to ask for your number.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have a phone right now"</p><p>You added, taking a sip from your drink.</p><p> </p><p>"You're kidding. Come on, I'm only asking for your number so we can hangout in some time"</p><p>"I'm not kidding dear, I broke my phone yesterday"</p><p>You said, looking at him dead in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>But before he could speak again, Oikawa sat beside you, making you and Terushima look at him as he set his try down and said.</p><p>"I think he's right, You're kidding"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh boy. These two players. Like literal.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh boys look. I only have my wallet with me, besides. Who told you, you could sit with me? Go sit with him"</p><p>you said, pointing the vacant seat beside Terushima as he take a sip of his juice.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a point there, but no thanks. I prefer seating beside you"</p><p>Oikawa said, annoying smile going on his lips while you look at Terushima.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh whatever, aren't you supposed to be on your training right now?"</p><p>You said as you look back at Oikawa who is now taking a bite of his milk bread.</p><p> </p><p>"They let me leave early, besides, Iwa-chan is going out with your best friend."</p><p>He said, </p><p> </p><p>"Beside, I could say the same for you. Aren't you supposed to be with your team right now. <em>Manager-chan</em>"</p><p>He added, grin making its way on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait. So you're a manager, of what?"</p><p>Terushima butt in, making you and Oikawa look at him,</p><p> </p><p>As you're about to speak, the guy beside you beat you to it.</p><p>"Volleyball club, aren't you Terushima Yuji, Johzenji High Captain"</p><p>"Oh, It's a pleasure to see you Oikawa Toru of Auba Johsai"</p><p>They smile at each other, but you knew it was far from there actual smile, and you can feel the tension risng making you want to run away from them.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear, look my friend is calling, got to go!"</p><p>You said, holding up a hand and walking away as soon as you stood up.</p><p> </p><p>It was after you went out from the cafe something sink in into them.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"You don't have a phone!"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Wow, Math was sure hard"</p><p>You said as you walk down the hallway with Astrid, you're both on your way towards your own receptive club since the  finals exam just finished.</p><p> </p><p>"Since when did math get easy?"</p><p>Astrid said with a frown, as you stop in front of the entrance of the gym.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh well, see you after practice (nick name)"</p><p>She said, pushing you on the way to the gym as you giggle at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever!"</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you enter the gym, Kiyoko insisted you should stand beside Yachi, and when you asked her why, she only smiled at you. So you did as you're told, you stood beside the Little girl next to Daichi, you gave her a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you used the picture that I gave you for the poster?"</p><p>You asked her,</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at you in return,</p><p>"Hai! It was a perfect picture (Nick name)-senpai"</p><p>Said your Kohia that makes you more happy</p><p> </p><p>"That's nice"</p><p>You said, ruffling her hair, making sure not to be messy with her pig tail.</p><p> </p><p>"So, we've finished our exams and starting today Yachi-san will officially be joining us as our manager."</p><p>You smiled at this and look at the girl beside you, sending her a smile vefore somehting sink in into you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then, what am  standing here for?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"And as you can see, a few weeks ago, (Nick name) here joined us finally as the assistant manager after Shizumi-san. But we never really gave her a proper welcome"</p><p>Daichi said, making you look at smiled at him</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>You said with a heart warming smile,</p><p> </p><p>"(Nick name)"</p><p>Said by Kiyoko making you look in front of you as she hand you the Volleyball club inform.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>wow.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ready and.."</p><p>"Welcome to the Karasuno High School Volleyball Club!"</p><p> </p><p>You just smiled at this, regretting that you didn't have your camera with you, which is in your bag at the moment. You look down at Yachi,</p><p> </p><p>"See, I told you this would be fun"</p><p>You said with a smile and she bow down and said,</p><p> </p><p>"It's a pleasure to work with you!"</p><p> </p><p>"All right. The Tokyo away games are coming up. All that left is.."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You did pass all of your exams of course, but after you learned that the duo failed and have to take supplementary exam, you decided to stay and get left behind with them, Daichi, coach Ukai and sensei agreed, knowing you're responsible enough to handle the two on the way to Tokyo. Good thing Tanaka know someone that could be the transpo so you and the duo would at least arrived on time. You had your bag with you good for two days, sad to say you don't have the time to buy a phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! You must be (Nick name) right?"</p><p>You look behind you, only to see a short blonde hair girl, but you knew it was dyed.</p><p> </p><p>"I am (nick name)"</p><p>You blink,</p><p> </p><p>Then it sink in!</p><p>"Oh! You must be Tanaka older sister! It's a pleasure to meet you!"</p><p>You bow and she shoot you a smirk,</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be so formal!"</p><p>She said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are the failure boys?"</p><p>"Oh, they must be on their way here since the bell just rang"</p><p> </p><p>And as soon as you said that they bolt out of the school entrance main building, making you and Tanaka sister look at each other before she pat you on the shoulder and walking to meet them, </p><p>"Hey failure boys"</p><p>She said, hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>"Get in"</p><p> </p><p>You  watch the two gulp that made you snicker to yourself,</p><p>"You must be tanaka's older sister?!"</p><p>Said by Hinata,</p><p> </p><p>She giggle,</p><p>"She said the same thing, Call me Saeko-nesan,"</p><p>"I'll get you to Tokyo in no time"</p><p>She added, making you gulp.</p><p> </p><p>So you three did, you let Hinata seat in front, and settle in the back seat with Kageyama as she start the car.</p><p>
  <em>"Alright! here we go!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you made it out side the campus, she made a hard turn you regret not buckling up. And you remember what Tanaka said, <em> However, the safety and comfort of the ride absolutely cannot be quarantined.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Holy crap this is sooo fun!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>You scream in your native language as you held tightly on the gripper.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing you knew, Kegemaya's head in your lap as he sleeps comfortably.</p><p>"Hey, stop sulking"</p><p>You look at Saeko,</p><p> </p><p>"I can understand that you're in a hurry, but.."</p><p>She pinched Hinata's cheek that made you snicker,</p><p> </p><p>"There are some flowers you only see when you take detours"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>wow, that was deep.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"That make sense"</p><p>You mumble to yourself.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't really get it but that's awesome"</p><p>She laugh at hinata's word.</p><p>"It mean that you should be thankful for your failing grade, because now you get a ride with me"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then something sink in into you,</em>
</p><p>If it aren't actually for Astrid dragging you off that practice match, would you be on your way right now to Tokyo together with the team? If it aren't for Astrid telling you to open that letter, you wouldn't have meet Ms. Olivia Jones, your idol and she wouldn't have convinced you to....</p><p> </p><p>"Ne-san, you know a lot about the little giant"</p><p>You blink as Kegayama sit up,</p><p>"Not really! I just happened to see some of his matches. You're awake huh?"</p><p>"Well I was hungry"</p><p>He said, so you took this as a chance to offer your food as you go through your bag, only to see a Onigiri and a milk carton.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I didn't put this, oh well. Maybe Astrid did.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Here, you can have this"</p><p>You said and as soon as he saw the milk, his eyes sparkle and thanked you.</p><p> </p><p>"speaking off (nick name)?"</p><p>You hmmed at her as you look at our side of the window</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a boy friend?"</p><p>You almost choked at nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"I.. I don't have one"</p><p>You said as you manage to recover.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh i see"</p><p>"You doesn't sound convinced"</p><p>"Well I am not"</p><p>She said with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like volleyball then (nick name)?"</p><p>She wonder, looking at you from the rare mirror.</p><p> </p><p>"To be honest, I'm not really into it"</p><p>You said as you wonder.</p><p>"Why did you join then?"</p><p>You smiled at this,</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, just like what you said, there are some flowers you only see when you take detours"</p><p>You said with a smile on your face, that makes her laugh and said.</p><p> </p><p>"All right, It's just a little farther. I'm flooring it!"</p><p>That makes you grip on your seat belt.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You didn't took long enough to catch up with them as they ran,</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, they're still at it. We totally made it. Not bad at all"</p><p>Saeko-nesan said as she opened the gym door.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the duo manage to make it by the door, you training 10 steps behind them, panting.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy crap, I do need some work out"</p><p>You said as you finally make it inside as Hinata and Kageyama hold the door.  </p><p> </p><p>"(Nick name)-senpai!"</p><p>Yachi was the first one to greet you.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello dear"</p><p>You said with a smile on your face.</p><p> </p><p>"(Nick name) glad you manage to make it"</p><p>Said by Kiyoko as soon as she approach you.</p><p>"Yep. It was one hell of a ride"</p><p>You said as you look around the gym.</p><p> </p><p>"Dai-san"</p><p>You wave at the guy.</p><p> </p><p>"How was the team?"</p><p>You said with a smile as you search something from your bag.</p><p> </p><p>"To be honest?"</p><p>You giggle and nod at him as you grab a towel on the bench to give it into him</p><p> </p><p>"It was tiring, but no more worries since you guys are here now"</p><p>You laugh at him at this, grabbing your camera from your bag.</p><p> </p><p>You look around the gym once again as you manage to stop the team with red and black jersey. You wave at Kenma as you saw him look on your way, same goes as there captain as he shoot you a look, <em>Look who's fashionably late? </em>kind of you look at it made you stick out a tongue at him as you wave him off.</p><p> </p><p>Little did you know, a certain spiky haired black and gray like white hair was looking at you with interest.</p><p>"Akaashiiii"</p><p>"What is it Bokuto-san"</p><p>"Do you know that girl?"</p><p>Bokuto said pointing dramatically at you.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi blink for a moment.</p><p>"Yeah, I know her"</p><p> </p><p>This made Bokuto jaw dropped, so does some of his team mates who seems to be taken interest on the topic.</p><p>"She was a friend of my cousin, and if I'm not mistaken, Her name is (Last name)... (Last name) (First name)"</p><p>He said, looking ta his captain.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you ask Bokuto-san?"</p><p>"Nothing"</p><p>The said guy pout</p><p> </p><p>Konoha was the first one to react,</p><p>"Bokuto got a crush"</p><p>He gasp.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">I do love the summer camp arc. </span> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Twelve: Owl and Kohai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meaniekawa</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't finished this level. Let's go switch PSP since you look like you're going to snap your PSP into two"</p><p>You said with a chuckle, reaching out for Kenma's PSP as you place yours in front of him in the bedings. And without a word he gave it to you as 'Game Over' appears on the screen. So without word you stared beating the level.</p><p> </p><p>"Your quick was as amazing as ever, Shoyo" </p><p>You heard Inuoka said to you assumed Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>"But at this rate, nothings going to change"</p><p>For a moment, your eyes perks up on the screen to Hinata as he said those words.</p><p> </p><p>The look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"(Nick name)-senpai, you're losing."</p><p>"No I'm not!"</p><p>You quickly look back on the PSP screen.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Who the heck is that Middle Blocker?"</p><p>"Yeah, That guy with grey hair and with a huge height"</p><p>You agree with Hinata, not looking up from the game.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... That's the first-year. Haiba Lev"</p><p>You look at Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"That one is first year?! Oh my goodness."</p><p>You frown as you remember you didn't even reach his ear with your full height. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>what is he? a giant?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"He' half Russian and half Japanese."</p><p>"Wow, I'm jealous."</p><p>"Half? So cool!"</p><p>"L-Le"</p><p>"Lev"</p><p>You and Kenma said at the same time, with you finally putting down the PSP as you manage to beat the level.</p><p> </p><p>"What does it mean in Russian again? Tiger?"</p><p>"Lion"</p><p>You replied,</p><p> </p><p>"It means Lion in russian"</p><p>You said as you and Kenma exchanged back your PSP</p><p> </p><p>"He wasn't there last time right?"</p><p>"Yeah. Lev started volleyball in high school."</p><p>Kenma replied, You just sat there, turning off your PSP as you listen to them. Glad that the two get along pretty well.</p><p> </p><p>"When we went to Karasuno around Golden Week, he still hadn't played very much, and only the regulars went"</p><p>You nod at his information.</p><p> </p><p>"He just started and he can play like that?"</p><p>"Yeah. And when we were paired together, it was really difficult"</p><p>He started tapping on his PSP again.</p><p> </p><p>"No matter how hard I tried, our timing was off. I'm used to it now, though"</p><p>"Awe! No wonder why you refuse to play with me now a days huh. That hard work deserves a apple pie"</p><p>"woah (nick name)-senpai, you sounds like a mother"</p><p>You giggle at Hinata's word, ruffling his hair and Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma-san couldn't stop sigh"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yep. Sounds like him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I guess there are times when even you can't read people, Kenma"</p><p>"Lev is just too special"</p><p>He frown, You don't know if it was because if his own statement or he was having a hard time with the current level.</p><p> </p><p>"Right now, he's mostly working with his innate physical abilities and instincts, and his height"</p><p>"Yeah! His height totally isn't fair!"</p><p>Stated by Hinata that you smiled at him</p><p> </p><p>"You can fly though, Hinata"</p><p>You said with a heart warming smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, He's a powerful asset, honest, and not a bad guy"</p><p>Kenma said making you look at him but accidentally look at the door direction where you notice some of the third year was now entering the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Well. Got to go, Let's play again tomorrow if we have some time Kenma, and Hinata, don't forget to proceed to our school room right after this"</p><p>You remind them,</p><p> </p><p>"Hai! Senpai!"</p><p>"Sure, (Nick name). Also, did you blocked Kuroo?"</p><p>That made you stopped on your tracks as you manage to stand up, also making the third years interested.</p><p> </p><p>"ahhh. No?"</p><p>"Kuroo's been bugging me for a while you haven't respond on his memes. He thought you blocked him."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah right. Right.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You giggle at this,(favorite color) PSP still in hand.</p><p>"Sorry, I broke my phone that's why I can't reply."</p><p>You answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Well got to go!" </p><p>You said as you walk past the door and bow to some of the third years of Nekoma High School.</p><p> </p><p>You quickly made your way towards the room where you Managers would sleep, as you do so, you can't help but to look around outside of the hallway, noticing how some of the gym lights are still open rather than shut off. But you assume some are still on practice. </p><p>Soon, you manage to arrive in one piece on your destination. You sigh, closing the door behind you but as you turn around to face the other managers, you almost drop your PSP in hand as you get startled by the other managers, including Yachi and Kiyoko.</p><p> </p><p>"He-Hello!"</p><p>You said in panic, wondering why they were flocking all around you.</p><p> </p><p>"You're (Last name)(First name) right?"</p><p>"Ye-yes"</p><p>You manage to replied as they distance themselves away from you.</p><p> </p><p>"Then nice to meet you!"</p><p>"Welcome to the Summer Training Camp!"</p><p>They said with a smile on there face.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled at them</p><p>"Thank you. But can you stay like that for a moment?"</p><p> </p><p>They shoot you a confused look, Kiyoko was the only one who get it.</p><p>"what for?"</p><p> </p><p>You smiled at them.</p><p>"I'll go capture a picture."</p><p>You smile, going through your bag on the floor.</p><p>"So post for me"</p><p>You added.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You watch in horror as Lev blocked the quick attack, you look around you, trying to assess the situation and you saw some couches talking to each other.</p><p> </p><p>"He stopped that quick attack so easily"</p><p>"Well,  Nekoma's always been pretty good at reacting to that quick attack"</p><p> </p><p>You clench your fist, debating wether to tell everyone that others are starting to guess the truth behind the attack and that they are getting used to it. </p><p> </p><p>"On top of that, that newbie middle blocker's height and quick reaction time are amazing"</p><p> </p><p>You sigh,</p><p>"Ah well, he is half Russian after all, no wonder where he get that height"</p><p>You started, looking at your sensei and your coach.</p><p> </p><p>"He was a first year also, I heard that he only started playing volleyball in high school"</p><p>You added,</p><p> </p><p>"That make sense"</p><p>The coach mumble under his breath as he seems to go on a deep thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Should you tell them?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you are about to open your mouth, the couch asked for a time out, making you stand up to gather some drinks and towels, so you straighten your self and started handing out some towels and drinks, letting the camera hang on your chest as the strap hold on into your neck.</p><p> </p><p>"It's only starting... yet"</p><p>You said as you eyed Daichi as you hand him a drink.</p><p> </p><p>"You looks like you guys are having a rough time."</p><p>You giggle was you help him wipe his sweats with his towel.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, of course"</p><p>He smiled at you.</p><p> </p><p>"They aren't our rivals for nothing"</p><p>He said, ruffling your hair, as soon as he finished drinking, grabbing the towel from your hand in the process as soon as he made you grab the drink once again. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh well Cap, have a good time'</p><p>You said with a giggle, walking away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Going over Hinata,</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>You said as soon as you saw him, holding a handful of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah"</p><p> </p><p>So you smiled at him and gave him a drink, putting the towel over his head and ruffling it.</p><p>"Alright! If you said so!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He seems fine, he told you he was fine, so why the hell is he flying after the ball when it was clearly Asahi's the one to get it?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Pay attention to your surroundings, you idiot! Why do you think everyone's calling the ball, you dumbass?!"</p><p>Coach Ukai barked, followed my Kageyama's "Boke Hinata, Boke!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kageyama"</p><p>You watch in interest as Hinata went close to Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>"That quick that goes like whosh.. I'll stop closing my eyes"</p><p> </p><p>You understand what your Kohai was trying to do.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't keep going like this, I can't keep hitting quicks that are set just for me"</p><p>"You can't, and that's why we learned normal quicks I don't know whats going on you with you right now, but I'm not going to set to a guy who I know will miss"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Woah, now that was harsh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eventually after that, everyone was on the edge, you can feel it. So you just sat there, quietly watching the scene unfold around you. Then they lost.</p><p>You are pretty sure if there is one thing going on with everybody's mind. It is that they need to improve for the better.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys are the weakest team out if all the teams here"</p><p> </p><p>Now that snap you out of your thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"If we were to have an official match with any of these teams, they would be a troublesome opponent"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And now that is something.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are we going to view them as mere opponents, or teachers that we can absorb techniques from?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now that's a thing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"The fact that you are weak just mean that you have room to grow. There's nothing more exciting than that"</p><p> </p><p>Of course you knew that, you knew that this was nowhere near the real strength that the Karasuno really is. They just need to realize a fee things here and there.</p><p>You guys then thanked Sensei, eventually as the team head out side, you stop on your tracks.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there something wrong (nick name)?"</p><p>You look at Kiyoko before saying</p><p> </p><p>"There is something I need to tell coach, you should go ahead"</p><p>Then you turn around to walk back to your coach and sensei.</p><p> </p><p>"Coach, Sensei. Can I talk to you about the duo?"</p><p>You started, making the two look at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Well. I think its a good idea to tell you that the other team... Other team are starting to notice how Hinata close his eyes... Ya'know"</p><p>You added, playing and looking down at your finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Auba Johsai, Nekoma, and the other teams... I think they are starting to figure it out... Marking and blocking Hinata easily. I think they are figuring out the real thing behind the quicks"</p><p>You added once again,</p><p> </p><p>This time you meet their eyes.</p><p>"I don't know if I'm making any sense since I was never a volleyball girl to begin with. But I hope you get what I was trying to say"</p><p>You said, making them look at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Coach Ukai was the one who ruffle your hair and Takeda Senei smiled at you.</p><p> </p><p>"You really play a lot of attention to your Kohai (Last name) "</p><p>Takeda Sensei said.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course"</p><p>You smile sheepishly at them.</p><p> </p><p>But of course, Hinata was subbed out the whole game against Fokurodani, you have to agree he need to cool down and get himself together.</p><p>And before you knew it, it was already noon, it was the end of the two days and one night camp. The next one would be long, and it would be the week after next, the summer vacation training camp.</p><p>Right now you are currently bidding 'goodbye and see you' to the other managers along Kiyoko and Yachi. You have to admit it, it was fun going on a sleep over with them even for one night. They are fun to be with.</p><p>As you are all currently loading up the mini bus, You watch in the background as Kuroo and Dachi talk in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>"(Last name)-san"</p><p>You turn around, only to meet with a familiar face.</p><p> </p><p>"A.. Akaashi-kun"</p><p>You smiled as you finally remember who he was.</p><p> </p><p>Making his Captain, who was a step behind him, stare at the two of you with a blank look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Its been a while, Astrid said 'Hi' by the way."</p><p>You said with a laugh, your eyes landed on the man behind Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi!"</p><p>You startle him,</p><p> </p><p>"I'm (Last name)(First name)"</p><p>You said happily as you approach Bokuto Kotarou who is currently stiff to his position.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't do anything, all he ever did was to get mesmerize by you. And it was odd for him to act like that, he was always hyper to begin with, but right now. He was so quiet, stiff and love truck. Akaashi smirked in the back ground </p><p> </p><p>"He's Bokuto Kotarou, Our Captain"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Captain?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like Captain? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why the hell....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just why.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... I see---"</p><p>"(Nick name)"</p><p>You look back and saw Daichi motioning you to get into the mini bus, and you took this as a sign that you're leaving.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh well, dear. I have to say this then"</p><p>You said, looking at the pair in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi-kun, Bokuto-san"</p><p>You bow at them,</p><p> </p><p>"It's nice to meet you and see you but I'm afraid I have to go."</p><p>You said with a smile as you straighten yourself,</p><p> </p><p>"Take care"</p><p>You stated, looking at the Captain of Fokurudani then the setter.</p><p> </p><p>You turn around, heading towards the car, making sure to bump shoulder with the Nekoma Captain as you walk pass him.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't blocked you"</p><p>You chuckle at him as you pass him,</p><p>"I broke my phone, hope you didn't have a grudge on me for not replying to you or something"</p><p>You added,</p><p> </p><p>You stoopped and turn around as soon as you reached inside the mini bus, waving at the players who sent your team off.</p><p> </p><p>"See yah"</p><p>You wave off at them as the door closed.</p><p> </p><p>You soon as the door closed you sat beside Daichi as it was the only vacant seat left, Kiyoko and Yachi was sitting next to each other. As soon as you reach the seat beside the window, you heard a yawn, making you look at the captain beside you as the car start.</p><p> </p><p>"You tired?"</p><p>You asked, looking at Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>"Kinda.."</p><p>Then he yawn once again, making you snicker.</p><p> </p><p>"You could use my shoulder as a pillow, I won't mind"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He swore his heart skipped a beat as you said those words.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Kuroo stood next to Bokuto as they watch the mini bus leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. hey. hey"</p><p>Bokuto nudge Kuroo in the side by his elbow</p><p> </p><p>"Zup?"</p><p>Kuroo take a glance on Bokuto, to see his eyes trailing on the vehicle,</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know that manager from Karasuno?"</p><p>This made Kuroo face Bokuto, hand on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>Kuroo wonder, but he already have one picture in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"The one who always has a camera hanging on her neck"</p><p>"Oh, Yes. Why? You interested on her?"</p><p>"Maybe?"</p><p>"Did you just asked me?"</p><p>"Maybe?"</p><p>"Bro. You're confusing me"</p><p>"Maybe??"</p><p>"Stop saying maybe!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>So far, what you are doing after school was to buy a phone, after this you'll go back to school to see what the guys were up to, you're currently using your phone, letting your camera strap hang on your neck like usual when you heard a familiar voice. One of your precious Kohia,</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san, what are you doing here?"</p><p>You heard Kageyama as, You turn around to see what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm watching my nephew"</p><p>"Hey"</p><p> </p><p>You watch the scene unfold in front of you, you blink, it was really Oikawa with a child in front of you, it was like a cliche movie and you're currently the one in 3rd person point of view. Cool as you was think, you just watch there in silent.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey.. What about club?"</p><p>"We usually have monday day off."</p><p>"You take a day off during the week? That's such a waste!"</p><p> </p><p>Now you have no questions why Astrid seems to drop of her works on Monday.</p><p> </p><p>"Resting and skipping are two different things. See yah"</p><p> </p><p>Now that you've come to see this, you always wonder why there is some tension between Oikawa and Kageyama, You've only heard little thing from Astrid like they go on the same middle  school, that's all you've learned. You watch as Oikawa walk pass Kageyama with his nephew trailing behind him.</p><p>You assumed he was the type of guy who use his free time wondering around doing some ridiculous things, but no, you remember the times you've bump into him at the cafe, and add up the fact that he use his free time to teach or watch his nephew, he seems all in all like a nice guy if it ain't for his annoying attitude. </p><p> </p><p>"O-Oikawa-san, um"</p><p>Kageyama snap you out of thoughts as you saw him in distress,</p><p>"nope! stupid! You're stupid! You stupid face!"</p><p>You scoff at the way Oikawa was treating your Kohai</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is he?! A child?! Elementary?! How dare he?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't said anything yet!"</p><p>Kageyama deadpan,</p><p> </p><p>But all Oikawa ever did was to continue his doings, making you even wonder how was the real uncle and nephew here.</p><p>"Oikawa-s--"</p><p>"Nope! Can't hear you! Can't hear a thing!"</p><p> </p><p>You know what. Crew that guy, you're going to kill him for being so childish to your precious Kohai.</p><p> </p><p>As you march towards them, Kageyama suddenly bow.</p><p>"Please listen for me for a secind"</p><p>That startle you, making you stop on your tracks, almost drooping your new phone in your hand, good thing you had a good grip.</p><p> </p><p>"Why should I have listen to what my opponent has to say"</p><p> </p><p>Okay, now you admit he have a point there, still!!</p><p> </p><p>"Please Oikawa-san"</p><p>You watch the said person descend on the stairs</p><p> </p><p>"Please! please!"</p><p>"Kage--"</p><p>He startle you once again when he dash down stairs, completely ignoring you.  </p><p> </p><p>You scoff to yourself as you watch him bow in front of Oikawa once again, making you fan yourself, slight pissed a hand on your hips.</p><p>"Please!"</p><p>This made Oikawa stop on his tracks, looking at his back, he seems to be thinking </p><p> </p><p>"Takeru"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Take a picture"</p><p>You scoff once again at this.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, this guy sure is something"</p><p>You murmur to yourself as you watch him take a picture of Kageyama bowing in front of him, he even have the guts to do a peace sign, and it pissed you off.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment you seriously want to throw your shoes at him, if not to your phone that vibrate. You frown to yourself before taking a glance at the scene then look back t o your phone once again to check for the message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Astrid the squealing brunette:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Wherea re yoou? Im amaxe you memorize my nukmbner.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Astird the squealing brunette:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Don't type with wet finger asshat, I'm on my way back to school. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You said your girlfriend dumped you, so you had free time!"</p><p> </p><p>God I love that child.</p><p>You snicker as you our your phone into the pocket of your track suit.</p><p> </p><p>"Takeru! shut up!"</p><p>Oikawa whine like a child.</p><p> </p><p>"So uh, what if you're close to a--"</p><p>"Kageyama, no need to beat around the bush, just tell him what you want to ask him"</p><p>You said as you walk towards your Kohai, draping an arm on his shoulder, though you don't match his heigh, you did a pretty good job so far as you lean against your kohai, sending a glare to the other setter/captain.</p><p> </p><p>"(Nick name)-senpai"</p><p>"Sup"</p><p>You said, still looking at the guy in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>"Your senpai is right, if you want to talk to me about something quit the lame 'What if' story and just tell me flat out"</p><p>"Hinata said he want to hit our quick with his own will, even though he had been closing his eyes this whole time"</p><p>That made you look at your kohai, the words of Hinata coming back into you.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? That'd be pretty impressive  if he could do it.  Why not let him?"</p><p>"Please don't make it sound so easy"</p><p>Okay, why is he standing like a model?</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata doesn't have any techniques"</p><p>That makes you gasp at him, hitting him at the back of his neck,</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my goodness, how could you say that?"</p><p>You gasp as you act in instinct when you hit him, but all in all you're not sorry</p><p>"So you told him, ' just do as I say'? You sound like a dictator"</p><p>That made you look at Oikawa then back at Kageyama who seems to stiffen at his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you put any thoughts into it? Are you giving the shrimp the exact tosses he wants? Have you tried to?"</p><p>You don't really understand it, but it seem like Kageyama is thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>Then he pointed at Kageyama making you somehow paranoid on what he was about to do with your kohai</p><p>"If you're thinking of the situation as good as it can be and you're being defensive about it, you're basically a coward."</p><p> </p><p>Nice words,</p><p>You thought as you look at him then to his nephew who is currently looking at you, you wave at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't get the wrong idea, the one who has the leadership in an attack isn't you.. It's the little shrimp"</p><p> </p><p>You irked at the nick name</p><p> </p><p>"If you can't understand that, you're just regressing back to playing the tyrant king."</p><p>Then he walk pass you,</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go Takeru."</p><p>His nephew do as he said, </p><p> </p><p>You focus your attention to Kageyama,</p><p>"Hey, you okay?"</p><p>You said as soon as you saw a frown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes senpai, I at least think things are making more sense now."</p><p>"Ah well"</p><p>You turn around to see if the great Oikawa Toru was still there, and yes he is.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay here for a sec, I'll talk to him"</p><p>You said, patting him at the back as you hurried your way down the stairs</p><p> </p><p>Might as well thank him for at least giving your kohai a good advice,</p><p>"Oi--"</p><p>"Are you in a good mood, Toru?"</p><p>"I'm happy that Tobio's more run down that I thought he was"</p><p>You stop on your tranks,</p><p> </p><p>"You're what?"</p><p>You watch him turn around, looking at you.</p><p> </p><p>"I was actually trying to be nice and was about to say sorry for dissing you in my mind but it turns out your a total asshole that I thought you would be from the very begging"</p><p>You said looking at him with a frown on your face </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what kind of past you and Kageyama have, but let me tell you something"</p><p>You took a step forward, before looking at him in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"That is no way to treat my precious kohai. Okay?!"</p><p>You turn around at him, making sure to hit him with you (hair color) long hair in the face.</p><p> </p><p>"Asshole."</p><p>You pout to yourself as you go back to where Kageyama is.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Oikawa was surprised, that was the first time you looked really mad and disappointed. Takeru on the other hand was amaze, that was the first time he ever see someone that isn't head over heels to his uncle, and it was pretty funny to be honest.</p><p> </p><p>It was a total silent when you two walk back into the school, as much as you want to ask and bother Kageyama about him and Oikawa, you knew you can't by the look on his face, he seems so serious you don't want to bother him by asking some questions, as you walk pass the stop, Kageyama stopped on his tracks, making you stop too as you watch him receive a phone call, and when he picked up, a moments after that you heard your coach voice on the line,  making you turn around at the moment as you heard some footsteps behind, coming from an alley, soon a man emerge, phone in hand. Then you realize it was just your coach. You called him, as soon as he turn around you wave at him, then he came rushing into your direction, making you back off for a moment as he held Kageyama on the shoulder saying "A toss that stop!" you took this as a sign that you should back off from the conversation because you have nothing to do with it. In the end you excuse yourself and headed towards the school. </p><p>You did what you had to do for the following days before the camp, you come with Daichi as he goes to talk to Michimiya for the permission for the usage of the gymnasium, you help go get some snacks for the guys tegether with sensei, Kiyoko and Yachi. It was a pretty busy days for you all, you helped and watch the guys with their combos, helped Nishinoya with his toss, you also learn a few things like serves though you're not a pro, like sounds like you will never be. You also learn that the attacks are called, like the faint and something. It was pretty tiring week, but you have to admit it was fun like you always expect it to be, you're far more busier than Astrid with her training, going to school so early and going back when its like... 7 p.m specially when you go late in purpose when you hit the cafe for some snacks on the way home.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, that it's summer vacation, we can practice from morning to night. And starting tomorrow, we'll resume the Tokyo away games. This time, we'll be there for a solid week! This is the first and last long-term training camp before the spring tournament prelims. Let's take the most of this opportunity, so we have no regrets entering the spring tournament prelims."</p><p>You smiled at your sensei motivational words.</p><p> </p><p>"Hai!"</p><p>"Okay, that's all for tonight"</p><p> </p><p>Like usual you guys thanked them, and cleaned the gym before leaving, and right now you are picking up your things, already leaving the gym.</p><p> </p><p>"(nick name)?"</p><p>You turn around, you saw Daichi closing the gym door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey"</p><p>You let him catch up with you as you go towards the school entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"One hell of a week, right captain?"</p><p>You chuckle as you look at walk down the way.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but tomorrow we'll be going back to Tokyo"</p><p>He said, looking ahead of him as you take a look of his face, he seems serious like usual.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup. Aren't you excited Captain?"</p><p>You said with a snicker after, remembering how Kuroo and Bokuto provoked him during those two days training.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I am? I want to make this team stronger"</p><p>He said, looking at you, meeting your glaze.</p><p> </p><p>You smile at him,</p><p>"Don't worry. you're doing a great job"</p><p> </p><p>You nudge him in the stomach before going ahead of him,</p><p>"Your neighborhood is right there right? I should get going then"</p><p>You said, shooting him another smile with a wave.</p><p> </p><p>He did the same and turn around, yet clench his fist before turning around.</p><p>"Actually"</p><p>You turn around, looking at Daichi with a questioning look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhmmm, did you.. Did you forget something?"</p><p>You asked, wondering.</p><p> </p><p>He then look another deep breath,</p><p>"I'll get you home"</p><p> </p><p>You blink at him,</p><p>"Theres no need for that-"</p><p>"No I insist, I was pretty late anyways" </p><p> </p><p>You look at him for a second before blinking,</p><p>"Hmmm, M'kay"</p><p>You snicker after that,</p><p>"Whatever you say captain"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this doesn't seem rush since I'm not rushing LMAO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Thirteen: Training Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You really does love to support your Kohai.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You got everything on your bag?"</p><p>Astrid asked, her attention focused on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chatting with Iwaizumi, </em>
</p><p>You assume.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, I got everything, I think. What time is it?"</p><p>"Pretty much if you don't leave right now you're going to be late"</p><p>"Well shit, got to go then"</p><p>"Tell Akaashi I said hi"</p><p>You rush toward sthe door as you grab your bag in one hand, your camera bag already slung on your shoulder. Your bag pretty much has everything you need for one week, your other gadgets are there too, you are pretty much sure you will never get bored even if you try too. But you can't help to think that something was missing.</p><p> </p><p>You manage to make it in time, Kiyoko was the first one you got to after you arrived. It was one of those times where you are going off in the road in the middle of the night, you always found it nostalgic for some reason, it reminds you of your brother since you always wonder around in the road in the middle of the night just to satisfy your and his cravings.</p><p> </p><p>"(Nick name)?"</p><p>That snap you out of your thoughts, Kiyoko was waving her hands in front of your face.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Ah yes, I'm just a little sleepy, I guess"</p><p>You said, adjust the bag strap on your shoulder to shift the weight of it on your shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Soon you gather in a curve in front of the bus,</p><p>"We'll be arriving at our destination early in the morning once again, Ukai-kun and I will take turns driving" Your sensei said, followed by your coach saying, "Sorry if i nod" and out of habit, you all replied "Thank you" with out even realizing it is the middle of the night, making your sensei slightly startled saying, "It's the middle of the night, so not loud" making Dachi rub the back of his head saying "Oh, sorry.. out of habit" soon your sensei makes you think of your belongings again  "Do you guys have everything?", "Make sure you double check everything, It'll go quickly if you fall asleep" You nod, even though you felt as if something was missing even though you double check everything, it seems fine. It was as if you are just thinking you forgot something. It made you shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Soon you found yourself inside the mini bus, once again sitting beside Daichi as Sugawara insist, it's not like you had problem sitting with him but for some reason you felt like he was uncomfortable sitting with you. You are never really the type to fall asleep during a ride, but for some reason you manage to fall asleep peacefully during the ride, the next thing you know, you are being waked up by Daichi. You growl, straightening your seat as you happened to wake up leaning your head on Daichi shoulder. You look around,</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we?"</p><p>You look around groggily after rubbing your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Shinzen High, We are in Saitama"</p><p>He answered, making you nod and yawn.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, let's head out"</p><p>He said, offering a hand to help you stand out in which you gladly accpeted.</p><p> </p><p>Soon you are walking together with Kiyoko and Yachi beside you, over hearing Hinata and Kenma, Kuroo and Daichi talking about the Tokyo tower. You pout,</p><p> </p><p>"You know"</p><p>You started, making Kiyoko, and Yachi look at you.</p><p> </p><p>"When I first arrived here in Japan three years ago, I promised myself to see the actual Tokyo Tower"</p><p>You sigh, eyeing the transmission tower from afar.</p><p> </p><p>"We can always accompany you, (nick name)"</p><p>Kiyoko smiled at you,</p><p>"Yeah! Just tell us when (Nick name)-senpai"</p><p>Yachi added with a heart warming smile.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled at them in return and nod,</p><p>"Hai, soon"</p><p> </p><p>Soon, after putting your things down, you found yourself capturing some photos during the match, well of course during your first meeting, they seems to be against of taking pictures, but as time goes by they did understand that you are only doing it in making memories.</p><p>As you watch the match between your school and Fukurodani beside your fellow manager, you realize how much your team is really putting their hearts into it. Noya tried to do the toss, the way the duo seems to be adjusting to each others doing, the synchronize attack, and the way Asahi and Yamaguchi is improving with their services but if there is one thing that bothers you the most, it was Tsukishima for some odd reason. You knew that they are trying their best for the past few days and week. Eventually Karasuno lost to Fukurodani, as the team do the penalty, you waited patiently as you scroll through your captured photo. Then you realize there is one that stand out the most.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Kiyoko-san, Yachi. Don't you think this one is perfect?"</p><p>You said, showing them the photo of the Captain of Fukurodani team spiking the ball</p><p> </p><p>"Woah! You're really a pro when it comes to taking pictures (Nick name)-senpai"</p><p>Yachi stated, a blush creeping on your face.</p><p>"I agree, and I don't think its a bad idea to show it on him too, while the team is still doing their sprints"</p><p>Kiyoko commented, somehow giving you an idea.</p><p>"Oh! I'll excuse myself for a moment then"</p><p>You said with a smile, hands gripping on your camera.</p><p>"Take your time, we'll call you once the team come back"</p><p>Kiyoko said her smile following.</p><p> </p><p>You turn round, eyes landing on the Fukurodani' direction. You examine them for a moment, eyes searching for a certain spiky hair, then you found him casually drinking his drink like a model. <em>Wait.. what? A model? </em>You shake your head, freeing yourself with the thoughts coming from it. Finally, you manage to make it close to him, without thinking twice, you pat him at the shoulder,somehow startling him as he turn around to face you, making you fee quite sorry for him as he stiffen when he saw you, with his teammates looking at you two, you spoke first.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I just want to show you this cool photo of you spiking the ball"</p><p>You said as you can't see a point of beating around the bush with him </p><p> </p><p>For a moment as you glace around his shoulder, you can see some of his teammates with a terrified or should I say an anguish look on their face, saying.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, there he goes again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As you look back at Bokuto, you saw him blink for a second then his eyes sparkle, as much to your surprise he flock over you.</p><p>"Ohhoho! Did you just say I'm cool! Let me see!"</p><p>You blink at his reaction as he look like a child who was about to be rewarded a candy.</p><p> </p><p>He was so dumb looking and stiff a few moments ago, yet there he goes flocking around you like a hype he is, everybody was looking, looking for what kind of reaction will you show, will you be irritated? confused? dumbfounded? Then you did what they least expect you to do, you giggle at his reaction, saying "Woah, you're cute" more like mumble under your breath as Bokuto seems to be unaware of your words as you show him his photo. </p><p> </p><p>"Damn, I look awesome. HEY HEY HEY"</p><p>He spoke, pumping his fist in the hair, making you chuckle once again.</p><p> </p><p>"I can give you a copy if you want"</p><p>You said with a smile, making him stop on his tracks as he sees your angelic smiling face.</p><p> </p><p>"(Nick Name)-senpai!"</p><p>You heard Yachi called you, making you turn around to look at her and gives her a thumbs up, before looking back to the guy in front of you</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'll give you a copy during our free time. Got to go!"</p><p>You chirp, immediately turning around to give your team a drink and towels as you let your camera hang on your neck as usual.</p><p> </p><p>That leaves some of the team looking at your happy figure, all thinking the same thought as they turn to look at the hyped owl.</p><p>What a boost morale she is.</p><p> </p><p>You on the other hand started giving out some towels and drinks, giving some to Suga as he went down the hill.</p><p>"Here"</p><p>You hand him some, as he quickly took a gulp.</p><p>"Thanks"</p><p>He smiled after, making you hand him some towel.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly wipe of some sweats, you on the other hand seems to observe the other players. Your eyes landed on Tsukishima, who seems to be catching his breath as he just came down from the hill after Suga, as you march towards him, you failed to see Sugawara reaching out to you, as if he had something to ask. Yet withdraw his hand and just watch you going over the blonde with sports goggles, sighing he place a hand on his hips, which din't go unnoticed by his fellow third year asking him,</p><p>"Do you need something from (Nick name), Suga?"</p><p>Asahi asked, eyes looking at you back to suga</p><p>"I was hoping to ask her a question, but.."</p><p>Asahi give him a questioning look, but for a moment he sigh softly before shrugging</p><p>"It's nothing"</p><p> </p><p>The night came so fast as you lost all your games for today, right now some of the guys are laying on ground with their last punishment for the day, you sigh and look at the stars, it looks beautiful. Then you proceed on going over them.</p><p>"I'm gonna borrow the tablet from Ukai-san so we can review the synchronized attack video"</p><p>"All right"</p><p>"Sure thing"</p><p> </p><p>but then you but in,</p><p>"Sure, if you rest for a bit"</p><p>You said, arriving in front of them, showing a drink in there chest and towels afterwards.</p><p>"(Nick name)-senpai!"</p><p>Tanaka beam, making you chuckle at his reaction.</p><p>"(Nick name) is fine"</p><p>You said with a smile, before looking at your fellow third years who seems to have a shattering with each other. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh well"    </p><p>You clap your hands, earning their attention.</p><p>"A..<em>Ano..</em>"</p><p>As much to their surprise, you started blushing, hands started to intertwined together as you seems shy.</p><p>"Can you guys teach me to do a serve?.. or something? I've been wanting to do something about volleyball since I know nothing about the sports other than its rules and the thing you are doing.. I ah.. In short I want to try doing it in an actual.. Ya'know.."</p><p>You said, never once did you ever meet their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>That makes Daichi chuckle at you,</p><p>"Sure sure"</p><p>He replied, making you meet his glaze and shoot him a heart warming smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Really!? Great! Just let me change my shirt quickly, which gym are you guys gonna take?"</p><p>You said, smile still painted on your lips as your eyes shine with excitement as you hold into camera which is still hanging from your neck.   </p><p>"Gymnasium One"</p><p>Suga replied, nudging Daichi on his side in which you didn't notice </p><p>"Oh I see, Be right back then"</p><p>You said, turning your back at them as you wave quickly.</p><p> </p><p>On your way back into the building where you guys are sleeping, you notice your blonde kohai walking further ahead of you. Looking side to side from the dark pathway, you manage to catch up with his phase, walking beside him making him look at you.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, where ya' going?"</p><p>You asked him, smile creeping on your face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah senpai, I'm about to go and take a quick bath before going to sleep"</p><p>You blink at his statement,</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I see, so you're not staying up for some practice?"</p><p>You said with a wondering voice, with out even glancing at you, he replied</p><p>"Going all out in practice isn't going to solve everything"</p><p>You look at him for a moment, before looking down on your camera,</p><p>"Oh... I see. Mind if I come with you all the way up? I'm scared going up alone"</p><p>You said, referring to your room since the boys room isn't that far from the girls room.</p><p>"Sure, do whatever you want senpai"</p><p>He said with a sigh, making you smile for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, silence creep over you two as you made your way towards the building when you heard someone calling your kohai.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey, you. Karasuno!"</p><p>You turn your head over the owner f the voice, yet the tall guy beside you makes it impossible for you to look at it for he was blocking the way. </p><p> </p><p>"You with the glasses!"</p><p>"Hey Tsukishima, someone's calling you"</p><p>You said, nudging your kohai on his side, making him turn around so does you, gawping behind him. </p><p> </p><p>"Would you block some blocks for us?"</p><p>You saw Kuroo make a motion of his hand back and forth, and it seems like no one seems to notice you here.</p><p>"Oh, actually, I'm done for the night. If you'll excuse me"</p><p>You chuckle at your Kohais back, <em>This boy sure is something.</em></p><p> </p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"There is no point of practicing spikes without a blocker!"</p><p>"Come on"</p><p>At this point you are snickering behind Tsukishima, he might me slim but he was tall and big enough to cover your small figure.</p><p> </p><p>"Why does it have to be me? Why not someone from Fukurodani?"</p><p>You heard your blonde kohai response </p><p>"There is no limit to Bokuto-san's spiking practice, so everyone runs away pretty quickly"</p><p>You knew that new voice, that one was Akaashi, followed by Kuroo</p><p>"I'm too busy whipping this guy into shape."</p><p>"I said I'd jump some blocks"</p><p>"Shut up"</p><p>You can hear some bickering after that,</p><p> </p><p>"Just you know you can always run away right?"</p><p>"I know senpai, and I think we should get going then"</p><p>As you and your kohai was about to leave, something interesting leaves Kuroo's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"He may not look it, but this guy's one of the top five spikers in the country, so it'll be a great practice"</p><p>That made you wow behind Tsukishima and making you gawp once again on his back, holding on into your kohai's shirt like  a child hiding from something scary.</p><p>"So he somehow didn't make it into the top three, huh"</p><p> That spark something inside you, making you release a loud snicker, quickly hiding behind his back. You are really surprise no one did notice you even know. </p><p> </p><p>"Beside, if you're a middle blocker, you should practice your blocking a bit more"</p><p>You think that tic something of in Tsukishima as he suddenly stiffen, he suddenly look back you on his shoulder, making you back down a little,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Daichi was right, he really is provocation expert </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Would you mind waiting for me a little senpai?"</p><p>He suddenly asked, making you blink.</p><p>"I won't. Take your time"</p><p>He then took it a sign to march towards the gym, with you trailing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>That's when they notice you, Akaashi was the first one to notice you as soon as you show yourself behind Tsukishima. </p><p>"(Last name)-san"</p><p>He quickly greeted, in which you shoot him a smile.</p><p>"Hey! I hope you don't mind, I tag along with him"</p><p>You greeted back, quick to engage a conversation with the Fukurodani setter, but you quicky put your attention on the two captain.</p><p> </p><p>"You two can't take a no. Right?"</p><p>You said with a snicker, earlier conversation coming after you.</p><p> </p><p>And due to you talking to him earlier in todays morning practice, he for some reason no longer stiffen whenever he see you.</p><p>"Of course, Kuroo here is a master of  provocation"</p><p>He said, arms hanging over Kuroo's shoulder with his free hand forming a thumbs up.</p><p>"Now now time for practice"</p><p>He beam, walking past you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn, what a hype.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the mean time you just wander around in the corner, once again turning on your camera. Catching a few photo here and there as usual taking a few photo of Bokuto spike as Kuroo words repeat on your head, He may not look it, but this guy's one of the top five spikers in the country, You wonder if he was serious, but to you it seems like Kuroo was  never the type of guy to lie, so you might as well as believe that. And if Tsukishima was right and not being sarcastic, <em>So he somehow didn't make it into the top three, huh</em>. It means despite the skills he was showing which is pretty monstrous to you, it wasn't enough to make him into the top three. Then a flash of dark olive eyes comes back into your mind, making you blink for a second, snapping you out of your thoughts. <em>Weird, who was that?</em></p><p> </p><p>"You seems to be in a deep thought"</p><p>Kuroo stand beside you, making you chuckle and look down on your camera.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>He said, suddenly looking at you, as you're about to reply, you heard a whine coming from behind you two as you turn around, you saw Lev lying on the ground with a pool of sweats behind him, making you gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he dead?!"</p><p>You thought out loud, looking back at his captain who seems to be responsible for this as he was the one 'whipping him into shape' but he already stood beside Tsukishima looking like a model as he hold a hand on his hips. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, how about two then"</p><p>He stated,</p><p>"Bring it on"</p><p>Smirked and replied by Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>And before the rally could begin, you felt like something cool was about to happened so you move on Bokuto side of the court. </p><p>"Here we go!"</p><p>Bokuto said with a serve, making you look at the view finder.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was his spike, but then there was Kuroo's block.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1...2...3...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Block/Click.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You smiled at your newly captured photo, but that soon made your face turn into a frown as the screen went black. <em>What the fuck? </em>You stump your feet on the ground, whine coming out of your mouth. But as Kuroo's block replay on your mind, not only did that came back, but he did remind you of Futakuchi from Date Tech and speaking of Date Tech, you did forgot to give them their picture you should contact them if ever you manage to have a connection with at least some of them.... As your brain was trying to process all of it, it was cut off when you heard Bokuto's word to your Kohai.</p><p> </p><p>"You know four eyes, you're great at reading attacks, but.. Your blocks are pretty weak. Your arms are so frail that I'm scared I'm gonna break them. You need to stop the ball like you mean it"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You irked at the nick name.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still a growing boy! I've just started gaining muscle and getting taller."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You do love your Kohai's comeback.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Talk like that, and the little shrimp is gonna hog all the glory. You guys play the same position right?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay.. Now that sounds a little off to you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tsu--"</p><p>"I don't think that can be helped. The difference is natural talent between me and Hinata is too great."</p><p>There was a silence after that, you let your camera fall off on your chest.</p><p> </p><p>Soon some of the Nekoma's player started entering the gym, comments started filling up the gym that was a momnt held in silence, maybe it was the reason why your kohai take it as a sign to leave.</p><p>"Well, looks like I'll be in the way, so if you'll excuse us. Senpai?"</p><p>You nod his words as he lead the way. </p><p> </p><p>You bow with any words to them, <em>how dare they offend your kohai.</em></p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>You glare at Kuroo word, he seems to taken a back by it , soon you gave Bokuto the same eyeing, but he only blink at you.</p><p> </p><p>You turn around with a sigh, quickly catching up with your kohai's walking phase, compare to you, he walks faster for he has a long legs than you. But before you could be farther away, you heard Kuroo and Bokuto's word,</p><p>"At long last, Kuroo-kun, the master of provocation, has failed"</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't have thought that.. "</p><p>"Thought what?"</p><p>"Karasuno's Shirmp is definitely strange and a threat, but in terms of techniques and experience, he's like a baby bird. Plus he is really short. I never would've thought guy with glasses, who's far taller and much smarter, would not think they're equal, but to think the shrimp is above his level."</p><p> </p><p>That made you smile, knowing an enemy could be that much caring for his opponent. Yet it doesn't change the fact that he should the wrong word to spoke earlier. Before you know it, you bump in with the back of your Kohia, and the first thing you ever did after snapping out of your thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry. I forgot my pads at the gym"</p><p>He said, going back in which you have no choice but to trail behind him once again with a pout on your face since you don't want to go upstairs alone. <s>Like you would admit you are just scared</s></p><p> </p><p>Then you manage to go back to the Gym One, you realize you did ask them to teach you some serving.</p><p>"(Nick name), you're back... and still wearing the same shirt..."</p><p>Suga trail off, taking a break from their practice.</p><p> </p><p>You sigh, rubbing your, looking at Tsukishima picking up his pads on the floor,</p><p>" <em>gomen.. </em>Something came up earlier... I hope you don't mind if you could teach him tomorrow?"</p><p>You stated, </p><p> </p><p>"Ah sure, you seems pretty tired"</p><p>Daichi but in,</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>You shoot him a smile, suddenly feeling tired as you are not really used on doing to much work wondering and supporting the team all day taking some photos here and there.</p><p> </p><p>Soon you excuse yourself and reached the girls room in accompany with Tsukishima, the first thing you did when you manage to grab your bag was to grab your towel in order to do a quick shower before resting so you can recharge yourself for the next day, one leave your camera charging so you can took of the charger once you came back before you sleep, you still haven't open up your phone which was resting on your bag the whole day. You left the room with a towel and clothes in hand before dashing on the corridor into the bathroom for girls. Lies deep in your bag way your phone, which was currently vibrating as a message pop up from the screen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">I'm sorry for acting like a 'child' the other day, It look me ages to get your number from your best friend, though I'm not sorry for Kageyama. Don't ask me why.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fourteen: Training Calm 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From: SPAMikawa </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Rise and shine! Sunshine</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Insert picture</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To: SPAMikawa</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Send me one more pic and I'll block you for good, </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">and fyi, I woke up an hour ealier than you, shut up.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Insert picture </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey (Surname). Can you hand me extra bowl?"</p><p>Your eyes perks up from the screen of your phone to your fellow manager from fukurodani.</p><p> </p><p>"Hai! Wait a sec!"</p><p>You replied, putting your phone back in the pocket of your jogging pants before doing as she says.</p><p> </p><p>As you handed her the bowl, you notice that it was the two captain was the one waiting in line.you just gave them an uninterested look and get back to your works, leaving the captain of Kurukodani and Nekoma mumbling something to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, after you and the rest of the manager clean up, you immediately followed the rest of the guys on the gym.</p><p>Kiyoko was back on tracking the guys, while you and Yachi did nothing but to observe the guys, since you decided to left your camera on the room where your bag is since you thought it might be on your way this morning when you are serving the guys breakfast. Though, you promised yourself once you have a break you will get it and since it was still early and you're still brave.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, your team lost the first game. You didn't even notice your phone beeping the entire time, other than that, you seems to notice that the team was evolving fast, but you have to admit that their movements as yet to be in synch, but they seems to be doing great, but of course, that doesn't change fact that they still make a lot of mistakes here and there.</p><p> </p><p>"Here"</p><p>You hand the captain a drink and towel after their sprint </p><p> </p><p>"If I was the one doing that hell of a up hill sprint"</p><p>You started as you hand Suga the same thing you gave Daichi,</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I'll make it back alive"</p><p>You deadpan, imagining yourself doing some sprint felt like dying.</p><p> </p><p>"But you manage to keep up with the duo right?"</p><p>Suga snicker at you, making you jump on your feet</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>He snicker again</p><p> </p><p>"That was one time"</p><p>You pout, looking around you as you hand Asahi a drink and towel</p><p> </p><p>"Though, I would seriously not do that again. They end up sprinting on the way to Shiratorizawa"</p><p>You huff, and before they could give any replies. The couch called them for another round.</p><p> </p><p>Making you and the rest of the team headed inside. For the second time that day, they lost, making them do another sprint up hill, you on the other hand thought it would be the best time to get your camera for you feel something was about to happened by the time the third match was starting with Takeda sensei's approval.</p><p>You hmm an unfamiliar tune as you went upstairs into the manager room here you females are staying. As you enter the room quietly, you spot your camera bag so easily, you march towards it, bending over to pick up the strap and slung it on your shoulder before you, finally felt your phone vibrating on your pocket as you close the door behind you, but as you are checking you camera, and assuming it's just a text,you let it be. </p><p>As you made your way down stairs, you kept your camera back in its bag and adjust it's strap so it won't get in your way of work, and so that you can finally check your phone, as you open your phone, you irked, greeted by the message of the captain of Auba Johsai. You sigh then, putting it in silent mode before putting it back into your pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"(Last name)-san! Just in time, help up prepare this"</p><p>You look at Kaori, one of the managers of Fukurodani.</p><p> </p><p>You end up looking at what they have in hand, it was a watermelon, you assume they have at least ten.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh sure!"</p><p>You stated, jogging towards the other managers.</p><p> </p><p>"What could I do?"</p><p>You said, started carrying one of the watermelons and proceeding to follow the rest of the girls</p><p> </p><p>"Well since one of the Mako and and I will be in charge of cutting, you together with Yukie and Eri could go ahead and give this first"</p><p>Kaori stated, handing you a plate of watermelon making you blink.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright"</p><p>You trail off, starting to walk beside the two said manager as you made your way towards the gym. </p><p> </p><p>As you finally manage to arrive without dropping the food, Eri was the one who spoke</p><p>"The parents from Shinzen High gave us some watermelons"</p><p>And upon saying that the coaches thought that would be a good time to have a quick break, leading you all towards the hill to have a quick watermelon break.</p><p> </p><p>Right after you gave away your plate of watermelon, you thought it would be a great time to take pictures, it was a great scene after all making you wonder and praise yourself for getting your camera just in time to capture this moment. Currently you are wandering around the area, taking pictures here and there making the guys and your fellow manager to post for you. You decided to capture some picture of your team together with there captain, holding the familiar (Favorite color) camera in hand, and its strap hang on your neck, you jog towards them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! 1... 2... 3"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>click..</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"(Nick name) That is not very nice capturing all of a sudden"</p><p>You stick your tongue at Asahi</p><p> </p><p>"You're just saying that because you didn't get to post"</p><p>You said with a chuckle, eyes wandering nearby for some good subject. Mindlessly, you sit beside Asahi, looking around on the view finder when you turn around from the side when you saw black and blue,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>huh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, by the way"</p><p>You withdraw the camera from your face, looking at the owner of the voice though for a short period of time you already know who.</p><p> </p><p>You look at Kuroo with a blink,</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>You heard Daichi asked</p><p> </p><p>"I think I might have pissed off your glasses guy yesterday"</p><p>For a moment your eyes met</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p>You heard Daichi asked once again,</p><p> </p><p>As you heard Kuroo told them the story, you end up patting Asahi knee as you push yourself off the grass, once again wanting to wander around for you have seen some players waving at you to take a picture of them, making you chuckle. As you stand up with a smile on your lips, you thought you might have misjudge Kuroo for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He might not be that bad after all, he did apologize after stepping on the line.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You watched as Asahi spike down the ball with a force, leaving you in awe as it send chill down your spine with a smile</p><p>"Nice kill Asahi!"</p><p>You cheered, looking over Kiyoko with a smile on your face</p><p> </p><p>"See! You have nothing to worry about"</p><p>You said with a smile, making her smile back at you</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>You heard her agreed  </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I didn't need to worry after all"</p><p>But your focused was at the tall blonde on the court, seeing his hand turn into a fist for a second.</p><p> </p><p>In the end they lost for the last game of the day in which indicate there is more time to practice. As you hand the guys their drinks and towels, you heard Tanaka complaining about the blode</p><p> </p><p>"It really seems like he'd be able to do much ore if he tried, right?"</p><p>He stated as you hand him a drink</p><p> </p><p>"Much more?"</p><p>You hand Asahi his bottle</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, a lot more.. His 188 centimeters is such a waste"</p><p>"You okay Yamaguchi?"</p><p>You asked your green haired kohai as you saw him dazed of in Asahi and Tanaka's direction as you went to hand him a drink</p><p> </p><p>"A- Yes"</p><p>He replied, collecting the thing in your hand and went for a quick drink, making you blink at his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"O-okay... You know you can tell me if there is something that's bothering you, okay?"</p><p>You smiled at the guy before waving at him for a moment as you headed inside the gym, camera still hanging on your neck</p><p> </p><p>As you walk inside the gym you can see most of the players are leaving, but your attention was once again set on the tall blonde as he started to leave the gym. He seems t have talken to Bokuto which is now call after Kuroo, "Oh. Oh really? Kuroo." only to have him replied "Aw man" making the owl like eyes man whine "I haven't even said anything yet!" making you silently chuckle before going over the blonde only for Hinata to beat you to it.</p><p>"Why?! You know the ace from Fukurodani?!" You heard the orange haired male whine towards the blonde as you walk towards them in a normal phase, making sure to keep your distance for a moment.  "No" You heard the blonde answer like it was nothing like ever, not that you are surprise, you know he would reply like that, "Why did you refuse? That's such a waste" the orange male whine, making you chuckle once again as Tsukishima just shrug him off "Shut up" he remark "Unlike you, I don't have endless stamina" he added, making the short orange haired man irk, "What the heck?"</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now Hinata, why don't you chill out for a moment?"</p><p>You chuckle at your kohai, placing a hand on his shoulder with a smile</p><p> </p><p>"Senpai!"</p><p>He cheered for a moment before his face turn into a frown</p><p> </p><p>"What's Tsukishima's problem?"</p><p>He mumble under his breath but you manage to hear it, making you lit your head a little bit</p><p> </p><p>"His problem?"</p><p>You mumble back, but a flash of yesterdays even came crushing into you.</p><p> </p><p>You are pretty sure you heard him mumbling</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is just a club</em>
</p><p>and pretty much</p><p>
  <em>You suffer later</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What I mean Senpai is that, the ace from Fukurodani invited him to practice and he declined,that's unbelievable"</p><p>He whine, making you sweat drop</p><p> </p><p>"Hi-"</p><p>"You know, Hinata.."</p><p>You are cut off my Yamaguchi, making you raise and eye brow at him as he manage to get your and Hinata's attention</p><p> </p><p>"What would you say to Tsukki right now"</p><p> </p><p>You and Hinata end up looking ta each other</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I mean... Like you did with Kageyama and Yachi-san"</p><p>For a moment you end up looking at Hinata, waiting for his reply</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't say anything"</p><p>He started,</p><p>"Well, I can't tell if Tsukishima even wants to play volleyball. There's no point in trying to get a guy to play if he doesn't want to"</p><p>He added then starts whining again about how tall the subject is, making you chuckle</p><p> </p><p>"Well"</p><p>You cleared your throat</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think Tsukishima hate volleyball or something"</p><p>You thought for a moment before looking up from the floor to Yamaguchi,</p><p> </p><p>"How about you?"</p><p>You lit your head towards him</p><p> </p><p>"What would you say to your friend?"</p><p>You smile, before turning around, leaving the two first year on conversation.</p><p> </p><p>You already know what you had to do, for you felt bad since yesterday night.</p><p>You march towards the team captain which was currently having a heat up conversation with Tanaka and Ennoshita, but Suga seems to be looking on something that makes you follow his glaze as you march towards them.</p><p> </p><p>"What'cha looking at?"</p><p>You whisper in his ears, making him jerk off for a moment before looking at you with a frown, good thing you dodge before it could even hit your camera.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't scare me like that"</p><p>He said with a scoff, pressing a hand on his chest, making you snicker, eyes landing on the blonde</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, It's Tsukishima"</p><p>You said, putting a hand on your hips while fixing the strap of your camera in the neck with your free hand</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>Suga said with a sigh</p><p> </p><p>"He refuse to do some overtime huh?"</p><p>You said with a chuckle </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Don't worry about it, He'll get into it soon"</p><p>You said with a smile, throwing an arm on the setters shoulder</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? You sound so sure, how do you know?"</p><p>"I have this feeling"</p><p>You said with a smile before letting go of him and facing Daichi</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I'm heading out for a while, is that okay?"</p><p>You smiled at him</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.. Sure"</p><p>The captain trail off, mesmerize by your smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>You beam happily before skipping steps out of the gym, making sure to take a hold of your camera just in case it fell of the strap because you could never be to sure,</p><p> </p><p>Daichi with his right hand man watch you as you happily skipped out of the gym, Suga ends up slapping him at the back, earning a whine from the Karasuno Captain,</p><p> </p><p>"What was that for?!"</p><p>Diachi groan, rubbing the stinging pain on his back</p><p> </p><p>"You're so soft when it comes to her. Daichi"</p><p>He tease, the captain blink at him, taking a moment to sink in</p><p> </p><p>"I..! I don't know what you're talking about"</p><p>He turn his back on the setter, cheeks flushing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You oblivious little shit.</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You might be thinking it's just a club.. right?"</p><p>You smile as Tsukishima ends up looking back at you as he startle </p><p> </p><p>"But you're also thinking why it meant everything to all of them"</p><p>You added, eyes setting on the ground for what you are about to say </p><p> </p><p>"I used to think the same, ya'know?"</p><p>You two stopped walkig when he raise an eye brow at you</p><p> </p><p>"I've seen them ever since my first year in high school.."</p><p>You trail off</p><p> </p><p>"Daichi has always been my classmate since I entered high school, that's why we are so close till now"</p><p>You added, </p><p> </p><p>"I was never really interested in sports because my mother always thought sports won't bring you any fortune, like you'll spent the rest of your live playing till you can't and might end up regretting it in the end. So yeah, but during my early high school days, I never failed to notice how the guys.. I mean your upperclassmen how they pour everything in volleyball, making me think, That's so good about volleyball? It's just a club right? I mean even my friend Astrid was getting shucked into it. I've been thinking about that for the past few years, but when I started attending your matches and practices after school, I started thinking <em>that </em>might be the reason why everyone was so into it"</p><p>You smile at him, making him look at you wide eyes</p><p> </p><p>"Just keep going, Tsukki. Everything will come to you at the right time"</p><p>You smile at him before you heard a familiar voice</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki!"</p><p>"Opps, got to go"</p><p>You said with a wink walking past him with a dash.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Give em a pep talk will you Yamaguchi</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay, now on your way to the third gymnasium. You wave of the net that seems to get in your way, as you enter, you did except the trio to be there.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>You shot, gaining attention by the three person inside other than you</p><p> </p><p>"(Surname)-san"</p><p>Akaashi spoke as soon as he saw you</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>You repeat once again,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come on, you've practice this in your head hours ago</em>
</p><p>You mumble under your breath</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, what do we have--"</p><p>"I just want to say sorry for my attitude yesterday, I just hate people that bully my kohai"</p><p>You said with a pout, hands going ever your camera hanging in your neck like usual, making the three made blink at your burst out</p><p> </p><p>"Oh"</p><p>Bokuto said</p><p> </p><p>"OH!"</p><p>He repeat before going over you</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine! No big deal, Kuroo really sucks sometimes but it's fine"</p><p>You laugh at this as you heard Kuroo whining in the back ground</p><p> </p><p>"You are really funny, Bokuto-san"</p><p>You said with a chuckle, making the captain of Fukurodani stop and stare at you wide eyes, same goes with the captain of Nekoma</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oya?"</em>
</p><p>Akaashi stated, making you ll suddenly look at the man infront of the four of you</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tsukishima!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oya oya?"</em>
</p><p>Bokuto</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oya oya oya?"</em>
</p><p>Followed by Kuroo</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>..... What language are they speaking?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You hid behind Kuroo for he is the tallest and it seems like Tsukishima haven't notice you yet.</p><p>"There's something I'd like to ask you. May I?" you heard your kohai asked, earning a "Sure!" from the two captain, and for some odd reason they remind you of some one not so far away. "Thank you very much" at the point you can't help but to peak behind Kuroo, <em>I spoke very formal you might tear up for he never spoken to you like that. </em>You thought in distress, making you grip on the black shirt of Kuroo.</p><p>"Both of your schools are sometimes considered powerhouse schools, right?" You heard him ask but you can;t see the point of where this was going, and for some odd reason, they irked "Well yeah" You heard the Nekoma captain replied as you felt him straighten his back causing you to back off a tittle because of your camera. "Even if you were able t make it to nationals actually winning there would be difficult, right?" and forsome odd reason his question irk Bokuto even better, making you quietly snicker at Kuroo's back, and maybe actually tickling him a bit, "but not impossible!" "Now, now, let's hear him out. This is just a what-if" You heard Akaashi as he followed Bokuto's complain. <em>Take it easy in my Kohai will you two. </em>"I seriously can't figure out how everyone can be so determined. Volleyball is just a club, and maybe you'll get to write ' I worked really hard in my club in high school' on your resume, right?" <em>Did.. did he even listen to what you just said to him not even an hour ago?</em></p><p>"Just a club?" You saw Bokuto frown, "That alnost sound like someone's name" followed by Kuroo "Ooh! like Mary Club?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crack </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You can't help but to burst out of laughter </p><p>"You two... are... are hilarious!"</p><p>You said in between laughs, going on your knees </p><p> </p><p>"I could just end up falling for both of you"</p><p>You joked, clutching your stomach in one hand and the other holding your camera for safety </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If only... for some reason.. they did take that seriously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You truly is something</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Last name)(First name)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Say four eyes!"</p><p>"Hey! It's Tsukishima"</p><p>You irked at the nick name, black aura surrounding you with flames on it</p><p> </p><p>"Say, Tsukishima-kun"</p><p>That ease you out, still sending a soft glare at the ace</p><p> </p><p>"You really do love playing the senpai, don'tcha (nick name)"</p><p>You just shrug at the Kuroo</p><p> </p><p>"What can I say bed-hair-san, I see my Kohai as the little brother and sister I never had"</p><p>You stated, sticking your tongue at him at the process before going over the three, leaving the captain of Nekoma shaking his head</p><p> </p><p>"Your friend really is something, Kenma"</p><p>He mumble under his breath but then something sink in</p><p> </p><p>"There is nothing wrong with my hair!"</p><p>He shout at you, making you turn around at him</p><p> </p><p>"I never said there was something wrong in it"</p><p>You stated with a blink before thinking</p><p> </p><p>"In fact, you're pretty hot with it"</p><p>You snicker, and turn your back into him, leaving the cat like eyes person blush</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the hell, he wasn't ready for that</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But that din't go unnoticed by the owl </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bonus</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>To: Meanie (Nick name)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><strong><span class="u">NOOOooo don't block me </span></strong>😣 </p><p>6:43 a.m <em>seen</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>To: Meanie (Nick name)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Fine.. I'll stop..</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>6:49 a.m <em>seen</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>To: Meanie (Nick name)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I have no one to bother, reply to me</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>7:32 a.m <em>seen</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>To: Meanie (Nick name)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Hello</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>9:12 a.m <em>seen</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>To: Meanie (Nick name)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">did you just block me?? </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>12:34 p.m <em>seen</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>To: Meanie (Nick name)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">K. Fine do as you wish</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>7:23 p.m <em>seen</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From: Meanie (Nick name)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>What the fuck are you spamming me for?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Oikawa Toru. I'm doing something here, can't you bother </strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"><strong>someone else? how bout talking to your ex</strong></span> 😏 <span class="u"><strong>, will that work?</strong></span></p><p><span class="u"><strong>Anyways! I'm sleepy! Good night! </strong></span> 😝</p><p>8:21 p.m <em>seen</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He can't help but to smile at a smile reply,</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is happening to me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa end up shutting his phone down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You on the other hand was just about to go to sleep, staring at your phone.</p><p>"Strange, what a bother texting me all day and when I finally reply he didn't even reply to me"</p><p>You mumble under your breath, but it seems like one of the managers heard.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!! You have a boyfriend (Nick name)?"</p><p>Mako burst out, and all of the managers heard that</p><p> </p><p>You wave your hands back and forth as you seems prey to them</p><p>"I don.. I don't have one... This is a huge misunderstanding"</p><p> </p><p>And yet their eyes and smiles tells you, you ain't sleeping early that night</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fifteen: Training Camp 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Told you, you have nothing to worry about Suga"</p><p>You said to him as you hand him a drink as they finally made it on top of the hill, </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, did you talk to him or something?"</p><p>Suga asked as soon as he finished drinking, in which you hand him a towel</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, I don't really think he listen to me. But he's been playing and asking stuffs on Kuroo and Bokuto"</p><p>"You mean the Captain of Nekoma and Fukurodani right?"</p><p>You gave him a nod as you hand the others their drinks</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like you know them"</p><p>He wonder, making you chuckle</p><p> </p><p>"Not really, I mean I'm kinda familiar with Kuroo since we've known each other since that first practice match with them and mostly after that is because of Kenma"</p><p>"You mean your pen pal?"</p><p>"Yep"</p><p>You said with a smile on your lips, </p><p> </p><p>Suga thought for a moment, before popping up a question.</p><p>"Say (Nick name)"</p><p>He went close to you as you are currently refilling the empty bottles near the tree on top of the hill</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"What do you think of Daichi?"</p><p>You stop on what you are doing for a moment</p><p> </p><p>"What I think about.. Dai-san?"</p><p>You trail off, looking at the figure not so far away of the said guy</p><p> </p><p>"He's a..... good friend?"</p><p>You shrug not so surely </p><p> </p><p>"I mean he's been my classmate since high school"</p><p>You wonder, setting down the bottle on the grass but not before closing it</p><p> </p><p>"So I think.. Yeah, he's a good friend?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You are no fool, just a total oblivious when it comes to love and affection.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I see"</p><p>He sounds upset for a second, making you lit your head to the side </p><p> </p><p>"Did I answer you wrong?"</p><p>You wonder at him, then as much to your surprise..</p><p> </p><p>He laugh,</p><p>"Ah! No, no, it's nothing"</p><p>He stated, ruffling your hair in the process, making you confused for a moment, eyes setting on the certain captain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What do you think of Daichi?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You blink as the ball was about to hit you, good thing you snap out of your thoughts and dodge or else you'll be smack on the face, you heard Yachi screech beside you,</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay senpai?"</p><p>She asked, worried written all over her face,</p><p> </p><p>You smile at her and  ruffle her hair</p><p>"Of course"</p><p>You beam</p><p> </p><p>"Beside, are you okay? You seems to be the one who was thinking so hard"</p><p>You asked her,</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I was just thinking about Kageyama and Hinata"</p><p>She mumble under her breath, but that din't go unnoticed by you.</p><p> </p><p>"I did notice that, anything about them bothering you?"</p><p>You raise a brows, but then she shake her head, before looking back at you</p><p> </p><p>"I hope I'm able to see it works at least once during this training camp"</p><p>You smile at her words and ruffle her hair once again,</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, everyone is working hard to improve, I'm sure they'll make it by the end of this training camp. Right Kiyoko-san?"</p><p>You said smiling at her</p><p> </p><p>"Hai, you have nothing to worry about, Yachi-san"</p><p>She said with a smile, hyping up your kohai</p><p> </p><p>The next thing you know the next match was starting against Nekoma, you are watching in the sidelines like usual, everything seems to be going fine.. Well you couldn't say the same thing for Hinata for he seems frustrated but you could understand for some reason, he must be pretty frustrated because the quick isn't working till now. It might never look like but you are pretty good at observing things and reading others. It is one of the traits that your brother used to tease you, in a good way of course.</p><p>You blink, watching Hinata jump for you assume the two are once again trying for a new quick.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>You watch the ball drop on the other side as Hinata manage to hit it</p><p> </p><p>"(Nick name)-senpai?"</p><p>Yachi stated beside you as you frown at the scene</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! You held back didn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guess your assumptions are right</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Held.. back? Me with volleyball?"</p><p>Kageyama lit his head to the side, staring at Hinata, and for a moment, sending chills down your spin</p><p> </p><p>You watch in horror as Kageyama grab Hinata's shirt</p><p>"Senpai?"</p><p>Yachi screech, grabbing your arm as you just watch the two of them fought </p><p> </p><p>"Say that again"</p><p>Demanded by Kageyama</p><p> </p><p>"Hey come on"</p><p>Daichi butt in in the back ground followed by Takeda sensei requesting for timeout.</p><p> </p><p>"I think.."</p><p>You thought for a moment trying to asses the situation</p><p> </p><p>"I think it wasn't the same set they've been doing for the past few days"</p><p>You mumble under your breath, eyes still set on the duo</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't the falling toss"</p><p>You mumble, loud enough for your fellow manager to hear it</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata hasn't hit a spike comfortably for a while now. That's pretty stressful for a spiker. Kageyama might subconsciously been worried that Hinata's might not play as well because of that"</p><p>You three end up looking at coach Ukai, before once again looking back at the duo.</p><p> </p><p>Kagemaya's making a face that seems like he was thinking, but at the same time it is really scary to look into,</p><p>"Don't stop it Kageyama"</p><p> </p><p>For a moment you think, Kageyama ends up looking back at Hinata.</p><p>True, even coach Ukai notice that there Kageyama has been trying Hinata to hit the ball no matter what happened leading to this, but it seems like Hinata notice it,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You don't get it at all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then for a moment, Oikawa's word comes crushing back into you.</p><p>
  <em>'Are you giving the Shrimp the exact tosses he wants? Have you ever tried to?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You sigh, rubbing the back of your neck as the game resumes, </p><p>
  <em>You might want to check on them later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So you did.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>So here yo are, confused as fuck as Yachi as you both stare at Kageyama who was now placing bottles near the net, As you are about to speak, Yachi beta you to it.</p><p>"What are you doing, Kageyama"</p><p>She asked while you just continue to stare at the setter</p><p> </p><p>"Starting tonight, I'm not practicing with you. And I won't be using the new quick with you during the matches"</p><p>Followed by Hinata's</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Yet you focus your eyes on the female besides you who seems to be in panic once again</p><p> </p><p>"Hey dear, chill out"</p><p>You smile at her, massaging her shoulder a bit in the process</p><p> </p><p>"You're the one to told me not to stop, aren't you?"</p><p>You heard Kageyama stated, making you smile for you know where this is going</p><p> </p><p>"There's no point in us practicing together right now"</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>Then you match Hinata dashing to the familiar pudding head,</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma! Give me some tosses!"</p><p>You heard the orange male shout through the gym</p><p> </p><p>"See"</p><p>You smile at your female kohai</p><p> </p><p>"Told you everything will be alright"</p><p>You said with a giggle</p><p> </p><p>"Now let's help Kags with his tosses for now? Okay?"</p><p>You smile at her</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, As you and Yachi are picking up the balls, you can't help but to notice how Kageyama seems to be struggling navigating the ball, making you stop for a moment, straightening yourself as you observe the setter for another toss.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama?"</p><p>He end up looking into you, wiping a sweat.</p><p> </p><p>You sigh, holding a hand to your hips.</p><p>"What do you think of these bottles?"</p><p>
  <em>You almost facepalm when he look so dumbfounded</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>Ah well"</p><p>He frown, face searching for answer</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you're thinking of them as a target"</p><p>You stated, pointy finger resting on your chin as you struggle to find the right words to help him.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean.. Maybe you should visualize it.."</p><p>You trail off, then eyes went wide as you finally found the answer</p><p> </p><p>"Like instead of thinking of it as a target, you should visualize a hitter hitting it, like Hinata"</p><p>You stated, making the setter stop on his tracks,</p><p> </p><p>then you heard Hinata's voice calling for you,</p><p>With a smile on your face, you face your kohai</p><p>"What's the matter Hinata?"</p><p>You asked the orange haired male as you meet him halfway, leaving Yachi and Kageyama behind</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know where Tsukishima practice?"</p><p>He pout</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma runaway after giving me five tosses"</p><p>He added, making you chuckle, eyes silently wandering around the gym to spot the pudding head. But found none, you smile at your kohai and grab his arm, started running with them towards the familiar gym.</p><p> </p><p>"You two has a pretty harsh conversation back there in the practice game"</p><p>You stated as you walk with Hinata</p><p> </p><p>"Oh.."</p><p>For a moment he sounds embarrassed, making you chuckle</p><p> </p><p>"But I hope you and Kageyama could work things out, Yachi has been pretty worried about the two of you"</p><p>You gave him a smile as you are near the third gymnasium</p><p> </p><p>"Stop giving the poor girl a hard time, ne?"</p><p>You stated, walking a head of him leaving him to think for a second as you are now setting a foot inside the gym.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello!"</p><p>You happily beam at the four people you knew will be inside</p><p> </p><p>"(Last name)-san"</p><p>Akaashi was the first one to notice you once again, making the two captain look at your direction in which you are currently giving the setter a friendly hug.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto is now heading towards your direction,</p><p>"(Nick name)!"</p><p>He beam with the same kind of cheerfulness he always had, his arms on the air as if giving you a hug, so you mean him half way, hands raising to in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san!"</p><p>You replied with the same hind of cheerfulness he had, it has something you notice and like on him, for a short amount of time you've been with him he has always been a ball of sunshine, making you chuckle at some time of the game whenever you saw him doing something silly.</p><p> </p><p>In the end you gave him a two high fives, and you have to admit having one with him hurts. You wave your hands back and forth, eyes scanning the room to greet a familiar bed head, and as you do, you raise your <s>red</s> hand, giving him a heart warming smile saying,</p><p>"Yo!"</p><p>You beam,</p><p> </p><p>"Sup!"</p><p>He greeted back, but as soon as he does, his attention was through you,</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you bring the shrimpy with you?"</p><p>He stated, making you look back with a nod</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, unfortunately he said Kenma runaway after giving him 5 tosses.. So yeah, kinda lea dhim here since Kageyama started practicing on his own again"</p><p>You explain, making them flock around the orange man while you just stand there in the back ground, and when Lev came, saying the same thing as Hinata, they thought it would be a great time to play three on three. And before you knew it, they are all looking at you.</p><p> </p><p>You sweat drop</p><p>"Oh dear, what do you all want?"</p><p>You back off at every word as they advance towards you, the two captain being the one who looks intimidating the most.</p><p> </p><p>"You take charge of the scores!"</p><p>They both stated at the very same time, making you giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hai, hai"</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think that is fair"</p><p>You sweat drop, looking at teams,</p><p> </p><p>"I agree (Last name)-san"</p><p>"Oh please Akaashi, just call me (Nick name)"</p><p>You stated with a smile, but then gives him an sympathetic smile as soon as Hinata and Bokuto start running around. Making Akaashi make face while you just look at the opposite team.</p><p> </p><p>"You're enjoying this ain't you?"</p><p>You ask, looking at the bed head, making him smirk at you</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>He suddenly laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the game was starting, you have to admit just watching on the side ways was funny enough to make you smile and laugh, making you regret mentally that you forgot to bring out your camera, you can't help but to whine at that. There is also some time where you have to shout at them for startling you and sending the ball purposely on your way just making fun of you, one of the thing you didn't expect is your kohai being part of it, also laughing at your startle face whenever you jump on your seat. But good things always come to an end. As your eyes landed on the two female on the door, your laughter died down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh... dinner slipped out of my mind...</em>
</p><p>You thought just by looking at the managers, making them followed your glaze </p><p> </p><p>"Ummm... If you don't warp up soon, the cafeteria will will close, and you won't get any dinner"</p><p>Making you all deadpan at her statement, also making you think of something you should have done before the training camp even started.</p><p> </p><p>"We cannot go in battle on an empty stomach"</p><p>Stated by Kuroo, making you nod in the back ground before looking back at the scores in which the Cats has the upper hand</p><p> </p><p>"Food!"</p><p>Bokuto shouted, making you snap out of your glaze at the scores before going after them, as you do so, you can see Hinata pouting as you're about walk past him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shrimpy"</p><p>You look at Kuroo as you stop beside Hinata</p><p> </p><p>"We'll continue tomorrow, all right?"</p><p>He stated, making you smile at him as he take a look at you at the end of his statement. Before heading out side, you smile ta the orange boy who was now smiling beside you.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, let's go"</p><p>You said with a smile, patting the male at the back</p><p> </p><p>"Right!"</p><p>He beam, making you chuckle as you made your way together with him in the cafeteria</p><p> </p><p>As you all manage to make it there, you realize that it is only the seven of you left to eat on your own. You stand, stray in hand as you wonder where to sit, all the first year are separated on other table, the 2 upperclass are on the other table across them too. As you're about of sit next to the first years, Akaashi called you.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey (Nick name)-san. You could sit here"</p><p>Pointing the vacant spot next to Kuroo and across to Bokuto</p><p> </p><p>"Oh"</p><p>You stated, blinking before taking a sit </p><p> </p><p>"What are you guys talking about?"</p><p>You stated, looking at the almost bickering Kuroo and Bokuto, Kuroo has a smirk painted on his lips like usual and Bokuto,, well, he's being himself, making you chuckle before taking a bite of your meal</p><p> </p><p>"Oh"</p><p>Kuroo look at you beside him</p><p> </p><p>"We're talking about what we should take after high school"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You choked on your food,</em>
</p><p>Making the males startle, good thing Akaashi was the first one to react, handing you a cup of water.</p><p> </p><p>"Tha..Thanks"</p><p>You mumble under your breath as you breathe.</p><p> </p><p>"I owe you one"</p><p>You said with a smile, then you heard a crack of snicker beside you and in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>Before you knew it the two captains are laughing at you. You end up pouting,</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>You stated, taking another bite of your food, this time carefully chewing it as you gave the two captain a soft glare, making them snicker even more.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, I believe you should finish your meal first before you go full of your laughter"</p><p>Akaashi scold the two of them, making you smile as the four of your proceeded to eat your meal in piece</p><p> </p><p>In the end you end up presenting yourself to do the dishes, you hum against the tune of your favorite song as you dry the last one of the plate, taking off the apron and checking your phone for the time, it wasn't that late and you're grateful. You sigh, turning off the lights on the cafeteria room, and as you manage to make your way out side, you turn left, only to meet with a pair of amber iris, you scream.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Holy cra--</em>"</p><p>The guy ends up covering your mouth</p><p> </p><p>"What are you screaming for?! It's Kuroo for Gods sake!"</p><p>By the time you heard this you came down</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's why that amber iris is so familair,</em>
</p><p>You though in daze, making the Nekoma captain withdraw his hand form your mouth</p><p> </p><p>"Oh"</p><p>You look at his form, the reason why you didn't really recognize him is that his hair was down, and by the look of his outfit it was as if he just finished taking a shower.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just you, Kuroo"</p><p>You said with a nervous chuckle, well more like awkward</p><p> </p><p>"What are you still doing here?"</p><p>"Nah, just happened to past by, I that the lights are still on so I thought you're still inside"</p><p>He stated with a shrug, holding the end of his towel on his shoulder</p><p> </p><p>"So what? you going back on your room?"</p><p>He stated, suddenly looking at you</p><p> </p><p>"Yeps"</p><p>You said with a small gentle smile on your lips, you look so innocent on his eyes he have to look away, his heart hammering on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is this?</em>
</p><p>He cleared his throat </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go then"</p><p>He stated, making you nod since it was already dark, and you don't like being all alone in the hallway this dark.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright!"</p><p>You beam sheepishly at him, skipping steps beside him, he was a fast walker, and for some odd reason when he feel like you can't catch up with his phase, he end up slowing down, you nor he didn't really notice it.</p><p> </p><p>Once again he clear his throat,</p><p>"Hey"</p><p>That made you look at him,</p><p> </p><p>"Hey?"</p><p>You answered back, walking beside him</p><p> </p><p>"What's your plan after college"</p><p>For some odd reason, that question was enough to make you trip on nothing, falling forward as much to your surprise and dismay, you brace yourself for the impact, suddenly thankful that you don't bring your camera with you. </p><p> </p><p>But felt something pull you in the arm, preventing you from falling as you manage to regain your balance thanks to this.</p><p>"Thanks"</p><p>You stated, not even looking ta your savior for you know who is it</p><p> </p><p>"How odd"</p><p>You heard him chuckle,</p><p> </p><p>"Does talking about future make you careless?"</p><p>He suddenly laugh, stopping on his tracks as you pout, looking back at the captain of Nekoma</p><p> </p><p>"Well"</p><p>You put your pointy finger on your chin, thinking deeply</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You will become a successful doctor, you will inherit what your brother failed to do, you will become a doctor to continue our legacy.</em>
</p><p>You shiver at the thought, shaking your head that didn't go unnotice by the bed head captain</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Im.. I'm not really sure"</em>
</p><p>You said with a sigh</p><p> </p><p>You still haven't made up your mind</p><p> </p><p>"Alright"</p><p>He stated, still looking at your figure</p><p> </p><p>He have seems to drop the topic,</p><p>"How about you?"</p><p>He end up looking down at you, you two are near the building </p><p> </p><p>"What do you do after college?"</p><p>You asked, eyes looking ahead of you, not noticing the man looking at you small  form towel on his shoulder as his hair strands are still dripping wet.</p><p> </p><p>He wonder for a moment before shrugging </p><p>"I'm not sure"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll figure it out right away"</p><p>He added, making you look at him,</p><p> </p><p>Then you smile as you enter the building</p><p>"Hey Kuroo"</p><p>You both stop in front of the stairs since the manager room was up stairs </p><p> </p><p>"I've been thinking for awhile"</p><p>You stated, looking at him dead in the eyes as he gulp</p><p> </p><p>"Cat or Dog?"</p><p>You asked, making him blink at you</p><p> </p><p>"As a pet?"</p><p>He replied, making you nod</p><p> </p><p>"Dog"</p><p>He blink, making you yet again nod your head</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh"</p><p>You stated,</p><p> </p><p>"Strange"</p><p>You added, looking at him</p><p> </p><p>"You remind me of a cat and certain <em>someone</em>"</p><p>You stated then shrug</p><p> </p><p>"Oh well!"</p><p>You take a step before twisting so that you now have the same height</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for walking me here. I really hate walking alone in the dark"</p><p>You said with a smile, making him just wave his hands back and forth at you, saying he just happened to be at the place and that there was no problem.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma just happened to be their by the time Kuroo was walking back to their room.</p><p>"Kuroo"</p><p>He called him with his usual bored tone</p><p> </p><p>"Oi?"</p><p>"Where did you go?"</p><p>"Bathroom"</p><p>Kuroo stated, raising brows at Kenma</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"<br/>"Nothing"</p><p>Kenma said as they walk together towards the room, he just happened to brush his tooth when he saw the two of you</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you with (Nick name)?"</p><p>Kenma suddenly asked his childhood friend</p><p> </p><p>"Just happened to walk past the cafeteria after taking a quick bath"</p><p>He explained</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo"</p><p>Kuroo look at his best friend</p><p> </p><p>"The bathroom are inside the building"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be honest, he doesn't really know why he was out there waiting for you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hi, I'm still alive lol.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I just want to promote my Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader and Oikawa Toru x Reader</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Social Media A.U</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>If you want to check it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Just Click here for Tumblr</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://jhanleanne.tumblr.com/post/617378136952274945/masterlist/">♡Masterlist♡</a>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>And here</strong>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <strong> for Twitter</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <a href="https://twitter.com/BroKuro17/status/1260184297266274304?s=20">☆ Here</a>
    <a href="https://twitter.com/BroKuro17/status/1260184297266274304?s=20"> ☆</a>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It's the reason why I've been busy all of a sudden lolol</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sixteen: Training Camp 4-5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you very much sensei!"</p><p>You said with a smile on your face when he agree</p><p> </p><p>"Just make sure you take care of yourself okay? make it home safely"</p><p>You nod at his words </p><p> </p><p>"I will! Now if you'l excuse me sensei"</p><p>You bow at him while he just smile at you, without second thought you turn around.</p><p> </p><p>It was already noon, the practice matches are done once again. And unlike yesterday, you have your camera warp around your neck this time, and just like any other days, after practice you found yourself going over where the 3rd gymnasium is, in short where your kohai, friend and two captain is. But since the matches just ended, you ain't surprised to see your team strolling around the hallway, going to the building to take some shower you assume.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey"</p><p>You said with a smile on your face, greeting your team as you made your towards the gym, you knew they are already starting, making you pout.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hey (Nick name)"</p><p>Dachi and the others greet back into you, earning you a smile</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going (Nick name)-senpai?"</p><p>"Oh? Me, just going over there, gonna watch my kohai"</p><p>You said with a smile</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>You asked back</p><p> </p><p>But then you heard someone calling your name few meters away. All of your glaze end up going on where the 3rd gymnasium was, there was the two captain of the two captain power house, waving at you, followed by Hinata and Lev sneaking behind them, saying</p><p> </p><p>"(Nick name)-senpai! Hurry up! We can't play without you!"</p><p>They whine, making you giggle</p><p> </p><p>"Right right, I'll hurry up"</p><p>You said with a snicker </p><p> </p><p>"Well, excuse me for a second. You heard the kids"</p><p>You said, followed with a laugh, sending the guys a smile before waving away from them</p><p> </p><p>As you turn your on them,  a soft sigh leaves Daichi lips that didn't go unnoticed by Sugawara. Then Suga snicker at the team captain, making him look at his right his right hand man, Diachi gave him a loo.</p><p>"What are you snickering for?"</p><p>Daichi questioned, the other team members having there own conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing"</p><p>Suga chuckle,</p><p> </p><p>"You're jealous"</p><p>Suga murmur under his breath, looking at his pouting captain without Daichi even knowing he was doing that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You on the other hand as soon as you enter the gymnasium, you end up being flocked around by the who middle blocker, you can't help but to laugh once again.</p><p>"You sounds happy"</p><p>Kuroo stated as soon as you started laughing</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I asked sensei for something and he end up saying yes so yeah"</p><p>You said with a smile,</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways, you guys should get started"</p><p>You said with a smile, going over the side where the score board is.</p><p> </p><p>You gave Bokuto and Akaashi a wave and a smile, then the match started once again, at the mean time you had your attention on your phone as it kept on vibrating  at the moment. You open it, lock screen flashing right before your eyes making you squint, note to keep your brightness low, but then you stop for a moment.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>From Astrid the squealing brunette:</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>We broke up</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>For a moment you almost drop your phone, eyes going wide, brows starting to frown.</p><p>"(Nick name)-senpai!"</p><p>You snap out of your thoughts and tear your glaze away from your phone</p><p> </p><p>"The score"</p><p>Hinata pointed out</p><p> </p><p>You blink, going as he said, turning over the score.</p><p>"Sorry"</p><p>You said with a nervous laugh, opening the message </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>From Astrid the squealing brunette:</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>But we're fine, we just thought it might be better if we manage to stay friends like seriously dude, no hard feelings, we still hang out at some time this weeks,I just thought it might be the best to infrom you that.</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>You irked and was about to shut your phone when another name pop up on your screen.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">From SpamiKawa:</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">You still up</span>
    </strong>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">?</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">To SpamiKawa:</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Why?</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">From SpamiKawa:</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">You didn't reply to my text yesterday (ﾉ･д･)ﾉ</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">To SpamiKawa:</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">I'm busy, so am I today (ノ*゜▽゜*)</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>"(Nick name)"</p><p>You heard a whine behind you</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">To SpamiKawa:</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Give me a sec, I'm busy ╰(・∇・╰)</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>"Yes Bokuto-san?"</p><p>You said with a smile,</p><p> </p><p>For a moment you felt bad for Iwaizumi</p><p> </p><p>"You ain't paying attention to me"</p><p>He whine, shocking not only you, but all the 7 of you in the gym, but then you smile</p><p> </p><p>"Well I'm sorry Bokuto-san, I promise to pay more attention to your spikes next time. Okay?"</p><p>You said with a gentle smile, immediately his mood brighten up. Shocking the players more, like, how could you cope so easily with that owl with mood swing? you really is something</p><p> </p><p>You keep your phone back into your pocket, ignoring the vibration coming from it. Finally keeping your attention back in the players on the court. You smile, holding your camera just in case something funny happened. You capture a few shots here and there, a few blocks here and there, eventually they came up with a small break. With you handing a few towels here and there and a few drinks, since there are literally just six players on the court.</p><p> </p><p>"Here"</p><p>You look behind you, it was Akaashi handing you a water bottle </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks"</p><p>You said, reaching to get the water from his hand, the other one reaching out to grab the phone from your jogging pants.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't expect you to clam down Bokuto-san so easily"</p><p>He commented all of a sudden </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>You said as soon as you finish</p><p> </p><p>"He did ask me watch him ne?"</p><p>You said with a smile</p><p> </p><p>"Besides, Bokuto-san really is fan to watch"</p><p>You added, setting down on the floor to sit for a moment putting down your bottle</p><p> </p><p>You open your phone once again,</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">From SpamiKawa:</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Nuuuuu, come back! ((´д｀))</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">To SpamiKawa:</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">WTF bru (‘ – ‘ *)ゞ</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">From SpamKawa:</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">What are you even doing?</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">To SpamiKawa:</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">It's a secret </span>
    </strong>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">(*^-^*)ゞ</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>You smile at your phone before putting it back into your pocket,</p><p>"Boyfriend?"</p><p>You stop at Akaashi's words</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, just a friend back in Miyagi"</p><p>You said with a chuckle for you are getting tired of people calling him your boyfriend whenever you went to text him</p><p> </p><p>"I see"</p><p>He said, hand reaching down on to offer you a hand as you are getting ready to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>You reach for his hand, he helping you to get up without sweat</p><p>"Besides do you really think I of all people will be n a relationship right now?"</p><p>You said with a chuckle, standing in your feet before letting your hand go with a chuckle </p><p> </p><p>"Right right, Your parents are far more strict than my cousins"</p><p>He chuckle, referring to Astrid</p><p> </p><p>"Oh speaking of boyfriend, I heard she had one?"</p><p>He stated as you two walk down where your kohai is, currently talking to the nekoma captain</p><p> </p><p>"She <em>had </em>one"</p><p>You said with a sigh</p><p> </p><p>"Oh"</p><p>He stated, knowing what is it already, how your friend and his cousin can be so playful when she wanted too,  how she can be a player when she wants with the guys, it was an annoying personality of her you wish she'd stop. But she seems pretty serious with Iwaizumi you didn't say a thing or something.</p><p> </p><p>As the conversation ended with a comfortable silence, you heard Kuroo's voice</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm always this kind"</em>
</p><p>You stop dead o your tracks, before dashing like a mad man opening your camera, capturing him with a hand on his chest and your kohai's reaction that makes you want to roll off the ground in laughter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Click..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Click..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Click..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Then you laugh, catching their attention right after you put your camera down.</p><p>"Dang.. You really can be funny when you wanted to"</p><p>You said with a snicker for you can't stop yourself from laughing</p><p> </p><p>"Hey don't laugh at me!"</p><p>Kuroo protest</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not"</p><p>You snicker</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, you really is kind!"</p><p>You mean, heart warming smile going on your lips but then a certain owl called your attention</p><p> </p><p>"(Nick name)!"</p><p>He whine once again, causing you to go to his direction where Akaashi too was there.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san"</p><p>You replied at him</p><p> </p><p>"What'cha doing there?"</p><p>You questioned</p><p> </p><p>Before you could follow another question, he started flocking around you,</p><p>"Did you capture a picture of me?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Can I see??"</p><p>He beg, showing you his puppy eyes, making you chuckle once again</p><p> </p><p>"Sure"</p><p>You smile, starting to open your camera in hand</p><p> </p><p>You show him some of his picture, mostly in the mid air battle, some shows him getting blocked, but if there is one thing that you always admire about him, was the look on his face whenever he was about to hit the ball or even the time e was hitting the ball. You admire him, smile going in his lips as his eyes lit up in excitement and happiness at his own picture.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what Bokuto-san"</p><p>You started, making him look at you</p><p> </p><p>"I like the look on your face whenever you're serious"</p><p>You said with a smile, making him stop on what he is doing, for a moment, his heart skipped a beat.</p><p> </p><p>"But I think really think I like it more when you just kept on being yourself!"</p><p>You beam, smiling even wilder than ever.</p><p> </p><p>"Now come on guys!"</p><p>You wave your hands in the air once you manage to pull your camera out of Bokuto's hand</p><p> </p><p>"You've got some game to finish!"</p><p>You said with a smile, making two of the first year hyped up which we all know isn't Tsukishima</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was to admit it, you really have a great impact on wherever and whoever you interact with even for a short period of time you manage to get along with those two and the other person on the other school's too, something that he happened to realize as soon as you step a foot in their house a couple of times before as you went with Astrid during her visit at them, and the most funniest yet scary thing is that you don't even notice it.</p><p>He give his captain a glance, noticing a smile on his lips,</p><p>
  <em>What a boost moral you really is to the Fukurodani's captain it can scary sometimes how hard and energetic he'll go.</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the last day come you can't help but to feel quite sad yet satisfied, because for a short period of time you manage to get in touch with other people, something you thought you could never do for you had always been a shy person, or someone who is always on the lame light, opening up to someone who you think is interesting or when they approach you which happened to be pretty amusing.</p><p>You look at the scene in shock as it happened so fast, so fast that you didn't even manage to take a shot, or maybe you are just preoccupied with your thoughts you forgot to focus on the game, get there you are, watching as Hinata land on his feet after successfully pulling out their new quick together with Kageyama, it made your eyes wide, mouth hanging in amusement for that is <em>hella crazy! </em>You grip on your camera tightly, just thinking about the duo doing it again with you to capture it would be satisfying at your part.</p><p>You felt and heard Yachi squeal beside you, you gave her a pat in the back and she gave you a questioning look before you gave her a shrug, with a smile of course. You knew how much the girl has been stressing out ever since the duo fight almost three weeks ago, it might sound like it was a long period of time, but when it comes to you, it was pretty fast. You smile as the duo raise their fist at Yachi.</p><p>In the end, Fukurodani win, you might have laugh at some point on the match, specially at Bokuto's mood swing in which not only did you find it amusing but also cute, well he has always been cute on your sight, and actually, you couldn't even tell the difference between cute and pretty and hot. To you it was pretty much the same.</p><p> There was a little break after the last match, you watch in awe at your team as they went for another practice, you keeping your distance in the background for you will be able to give them their needs by the time they come to take  a quick break, it also made you wonder,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this the reason why your brother like sports so much?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yet you shake your head, getting rid of the thoughts, for your fellow third year was now in front of you. You quickly had a small conversation, one leading Daichi to repeat "<strong>BOKE HINATA BOKE</strong>" making you laugh your ass off, it was funny as ever since he did sound like Kageyama and you almost feel bad for your kohai you assume is choking somewhere around the area. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At last, it was that time of the day</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Bar Be Que</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wonderful aroma filling the air, right after all of you do a quick set up, the boys started grilling, making you smile how excited some of them are, good thing you hand you camera fully on charge, making you jump in excitement as you look at the scene, there was boys grilling from here and there, some of them having  decent conversation that could be about volleyball too, making you wonder if they ever think about something else rather than volleyball.</p><p>You can't cook nor cut nothing that is connected to food, in short you are pretty much useless in the kitchen, because when you tried to cut a few vegetable, you end up cutting yourself, and the only thing Kaori ever did was to look away for a second! just a second and you end up cutting your skin! In the end they ban you from the tools, you even remember Astrid telling you how you can't look even if your life depends on it, they also told you not to get to close from the grill, your you might end up burning yourself. In which you can't help but to agree as you can imagine yourself on what was about to come once you try grilling. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In the end</em>
</p><p>Here you are, wondering around, camera in hand where a couple of band aid can be seen warp around your pointy finger.</p><p> </p><p>There was a few clicks of camera here and there, some of the guys posting too, you can't help but to smile at them, it was fun after all. You can ever see Tanaka, Nishinoya and Yamamoto guarding over Kiyoko, making you laugh all in all, you let out a peaceful sigh admiring the scene when you felt your phone ring, for a moment your brows frown, before pulling the thing on your pocket as you retreat quietly on the hill, You look at the I.D Caller</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SpamiKawa</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Decline  ll  Accept</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You stare at it for a moment, thinking what could this guy possibly want. But the you shrug, accepting the call, leaning against the wall grass for a moment, unaware of the eyes on your small figure.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SpamiKawa</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">00:01</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You took it as a chance to make fun of his, remembering the last time you spoken into him in person was quiet harsh, but you don't feel bad honestly.</p><p> </p><p>"Gah"</p><p>You stated as soon as you pick up, biting your lower lips afterwards as you try to stop a snicker.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't even said anything yet!"</p><p>You heard him whine, making you cringe at his tone</p><p> </p><p>"Shut your tone SpamiKawa or I'll hang up"</p><p>You said with a smile on your face without knowing as you look at the clear skies, keeping your camera secure on your chest </p><p> </p><p>"No! Help me!"</p><p>Suddenly you become alert</p><p> </p><p>"Why? What's happening"</p><p>Now that you focus on the other line, he notice how he seems to be ragged breathing</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For a moment, you almost care.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan will kill me! Help me (nick name)!"</p><p>He whine through the other line</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SpamiKawa</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">03:01</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Call Ended</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Almost.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then you let out a laugh when you felt your phone vibrate once again, a sign that the same guy you just ended your call. You close your eyes for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, have you eaten yet?"</p><p>You open one, you expect the sunlight blinding you but as much to your surprise a quiet familiar bedhead was the one preventing you from being burned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah! Have you eaten yet?"</p><p>There goes another one, Bokuto Koutarou</p><p> </p><p>"(Nick name)?"</p><p>Followed by Daichi,</p><p> </p><p>You eyed them in confusion, </p><p>"No?"</p><p>You said quite unsure of the sudden attention over you</p><p> </p><p>"You should eat then!"</p><p>And before you know it, the three captain was flocking over you like a pushy uncle forcing their little niece to eat. You end up letting a laugh escape your lips, hands going over to cover your mouth but it just end up making you look more cute and shiny on there eyes, they end up looking away from you, blush spreading on their cheeks </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He's whipped"</em>
</p><p>Sugawara, Kenma, Akaashi said under their breath</p><p> </p><p>After you manage to get out of the captains sight, you lazily retreated to your fellow managers who was currently sitting on the chairs. You lazily slump your back on the vacant seat, murmuring "I'm so full" under your breath, before letting out a deep sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! (Nick name)! You manage to get out of the captains grasp"</p><p>Kiyoko said with a chuckle, making you nod</p><p> </p><p>Yukie look at you features for a moment before swallowing her food and popping up a question,</p><p>"Ne, ne (Nick name)?"</p><p>You end up looking at her, raising a brow</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you from?"</p><p>She asked, </p><p> </p><p>"You have a very unique features compared to us Japanese so I thought you might have come from a different country or something"</p><p>She wonder,</p><p> </p><p>You chuckle at her question, she was quite right, your features are quite unique but that doesn't mean you are special or something, in the end you answered her question</p><p>"Oh well, I did came from another country, (Country name) to be exact"</p><p> You said with a smile</p><p> </p><p>"How come you're so fluent in japanese then?"</p><p>Eri wonder, </p><p> </p><p>"My grandparents from my father side was Japanese, my parents too are fluent in Japanese, in fact every single one in my family knows how to speak or write japanese for it was a tradition in our family to study in Japan once we reach high school"</p><p>You explained</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!! That's cool!"</p><p>Yukie exclaim</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remember (First name) you are only to focus on your studies once you arrive in Japan okay? Don't disappoint us like your brother did.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You blink</p><p>"Yeah, It was"</p><p>You said with a smile before standing up,</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'l catch up with you guys later, gonna stroll around for some picture. But first of all"</p><p>You smile at then, suddenly holding up the camera on your face and counted</p><p> </p><p>"1....2....3"</p><p>
  <em>click..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You then take your leave at the managers group, once again wondering around when you heard your Orange haired kohai's voice, making you turn around and decided to go towards them, only to find an amusing topic.</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" you heard your kohai stated around the Fukurodani's captain, "You're in the nation's top five?!" he exclaimed, eyes shining like usual it made you laugh, also making you remember Kuroo's word a few days ago regarding to his position in the nation's top 5 aces. "That's awesome" Hinata followed, making you realize how much he's been flattering the captain "right right?!" Bokuto replied making you chuckle as he was.. well being himself "But Ushiwaka's from your area, and he's in the top three" Kuroo replied as you manage to get beside them, at the same time stealing some meat from the Nekoma captain's plate as if they aren't trying too shove it into your throat a couple of minutes earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Ushiwaka?"</p><p>You butt in, cheeks puff as you chew the meat</p><p> </p><p>"That name sounds familiar... I swear I heard that somewhere"</p><p>You said, wondering as the guys look at you,</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah! You saw him once right (Nick name)-senpai?!"</p><p>Hinata exclaim </p><p> </p><p>"I did?"</p><p>You wonder, bandaged finger going on your chin</p><p> </p><p>Then a dark olive eyes flash into your mind, sending chills down your spine as you finally remember him</p><p> </p><p>"That intimidating mountain is one of the top three spikers in the country?"</p><p>You deadpan as it sink in</p><p> </p><p>"No wonder why Ms. Olivia asked mo to take a picture of him back then"</p><p>You murmur under your breath</p><p> </p><p>"Top three means there's another two others, right?"</p><p>Lev suddenly but in, making you wonder too, ignoring Bokuto's complain in the back ground</p><p> </p><p>"Ushiwaka from the Tohoku region, Kiryu from Kyushu, and Sakusa from Kanto"</p><p>Kuroo explain, making you nod</p><p> </p><p>"They are this year's top three high school aces"</p><p>He added, making you nod and tremble at the thought </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If Ushiwaka is intimidating enough to scare you, just how those other two will do to you once you happened to meet them?</em>
</p><p>You thought in fear enough to make you pale</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alas, it was time to say goodbye.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You had your spare bag slum over your shoulder, one containing your wallet, phone, camera, I.D and other important stuff, your gym bag you've borrowed from Astrid was inside the mini bus, something that could be picked up from school upon it's arrival<em>. </em></p><p>You stood next to Kuroo, </p><p> </p><p>"Well, see ya next time."</p><p>Kuroo said to your team captain in which he replied</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, see you next time."</p><p>Daichi replied with a smile on his face, you watch your team leave without you, Takeda sensei must have told them you'll have to meet someone important in Saitama and that tey would have to leave hours earlier than you</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful on your way home (Nick name)"</p><p>He added before going down stairs, making you smile at wave at him in return</p><p> </p><p>At the same time making the other team aware of your presence, making them look at you.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>You replied</p><p> </p><p>"Something on my face?"</p><p>You stated as you watch the bus leave without you</p><p> </p><p>At the same time a red car pull over the bottom on the stairs of the school entrance</p><p> </p><p>"Oh well, I guess I have to get going too"</p><p>You said with a smile on your face as the car window roll down, Ms. Olivia was relieved  to be the person inside waiting for you to come in.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>See yah</em>"</p><p>You said with a smile, waving at the guys</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bonus</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys"</p><p>You called over the two captain as you saw the four of, Lev, Tsukishima, Hinata and Akaashi on the same side of the court having a decent conversation as you once again decided to take a quick break for you look at the score</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Owls  ll  Cats</b>
</p><p>
  <b>11  ll 7 ll  11</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b></b>"Wanna do a quick pictorial session with the other guys?"</p><p>You said with a smirk, pointing at the guys on the opposite side of the gym, they smirk back at you</p><p> </p><p>"Sure"</p><p>Kuroo said with his signature smirk, while Bokuto just hoot in excitement </p><p> </p><p>You three travel to meet the guys,</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>You shout, at the same time pulling the camera close to your face as you watch in the view finder Kuroo and Bokuto crushing the setter while keeping the first year in place with a silly smile on their face</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>click..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, one more, pose"</p><p>You said with a smile</p><p> </p><p>You saw a few of them, most likely other than Tsukishima and Akaashi didn't you let out  a chuckle and look a picture</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>click..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(top picture)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh ho ho! Senpai let me see!"</p><p>Hinata stated as soon as you finished, you let him see the photo, at the same time sending the captain a thumbs up and wink.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nice job.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They just smile and give you a thumbs up in return.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Extra</strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">From SpamiKawa:</span>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>What do you think of going abroad?</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>To SpamiKawa:</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>I am from abroad. Dumbass </b>
      <strong>(・へ・)</strong>
      <b></b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>From SpamiKawa:</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b></b>
    </span>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">(；･`д･´)</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">To SpamiKawa:</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">To SpamiKawa:</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Why do you asked though?</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">From SpamiKawa:</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Nothing (・へ・)</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p><span class="u"></span>seen.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I will edit this story later.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Just when</em>
</p><hr/><p><br/>You deadpan, sweat rolling down your forehead as sun light creeps over your form. It was hot today, you don't really get it why you have to run an errand in the middle of this hot they.</p><p>But you did owe her after having her pick up your things at school when it come after that one week training camp.</p><p>So here you are, standing in front of a candy shop that was 30 minutes away from your place, according to Astrid, this is the only shop where they sell those sour gummies she's been craving for the whole week. But unfortunately she can't go and buy them because... Guess what. She's busy watching the current season of supernatural after breaking up with her boyfriend.</p><p><br/>"Gosh, why did I even bother doing this"<br/>You grip on your cap before gently removing it, it somehow feels refreshing. </p><p><br/>You flip your hair off your shoulder, not noticing you actually did hit someone, with that you proceed inside the shop, and to your pleasure they did have air con, making you smile to yourself and started looking over the shop while doing a few rounds. </p><p>If there is one word to describe this shop so far. It can be called heaven, after a few rounds in the shop you realize they have all sorts of candies and chocolate you've been looking for, you pout, thinking why your friend didn't tell you earlier about this shop when this is exactly what you've been looking for.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Sooo.. Where is this candy she is talking about?</em>
</p><p>You thought, wondering around the sour looking candies.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>aha!</em>
</p><p>You smile to yourself of you saw one last pack of her favorite gummies </p><p><br/>Well everything was doing fine until it wasn't only you who was reaching out for it. You stare at the empty shelf as someone grab the last piece of it like it was nothing and started heading out in the counter. You're left there staring at nothing, jaw dropped lik.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>What just happened?</em>
</p><p>You turn around, looking for the person.</p><p><br/>Astrid will kill you, and you'd rather beg for that person to give you the last pack than face her wrath.</p><p><br/>You look around, only to spot a person with a black cap and black bag pack. You decided to go after him, hands reaching out to tap him in the shoulder, but before you should even touch him, he turn around to face you.</p><p><br/>"What?"</p><p>He scoff, brows frowning as if he was having a bad day to begin with, but upon seeing your features, his glaze soften</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>He looks familiar...</em>
</p><p><br/>"Wait"</p><p>You lean forward, looking at him.</p><p><br/>"Your that cocky guy from Date.... Date Tech"</p><p>You recall, looking at him with brows frowning upon realization.</p><p><br/>He irked,</p><p>"Cocky?"</p><p>but then something sink in into him</p><p><br/>"Wait, you're that photographer from inter-high"</p><p> He stated looking at you in wide eyes upon realization.</p><p><br/>"Oh yes, you finally remember Mr. Look who bump and fall for me ?"</p><p>You smile innocently at him,</p><p><br/>At this moment, you totally forgot about the candy.</p><p><br/>"Oh, are you  Ms. I'd rather fall for no one than you which really doesn't make any sense?"</p><p><br/>At this point he totally forgot about his team picture that you still have.</p><p><br/>"Oh, really?"</p><p>You irked, leaning forward</p><p><br/>"Really"</p><p>He irked back, leaning forward too</p><p><br/>And before the shit goes down, to your surprise, a hand push the cocky guy in the face and at the same time a hand gently push you away from each other. And you have to admit you almost laugh when he stumble backwards, but then as soon as your vision was covered up with something huge, you end up looking up.</p><p><br/>He... <strong>HE'S SO TALL</strong></p><p>You end up taking a step backward, suddenly feel terrified into someone spoke again.</p><p><br/>"Hey, hey. Don't scare the poor girl"</p><p>The guy, who you can't remember his name, once again butt in making you irked once again.</p><p><br/>His guy really knows how to get on your nerves.</p><p><br/>"You... Whatever!"</p><p>You stated, walking pass both of them and started going out of the stop, but then once again, at the same time, Futakuchi already purchased the gummies. </p><p><br/>They both stop on their tracks,</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>The gummies!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The picture!</em>
</p><p><br/>Futakuchi painfully sigh, hands reaching over to remove his cap with his free hand, murmuring something under his breath.</p><p><br/>"Aone?"</p><p>He call his buddy, and he only got a stare in return</p><p><br/>"Mind going on the practice alone? I need to talk with someone"</p><p>Aone just shake his head on him, before going ahead outside the shop, probably heading to the school for the practice.</p><p> </p><p>You on the other hand was leaning against the wall outside waiting for him, finger tapping on your mobile phone as you chat with someone, your cap shedding you from the sunlight </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>3rd Gymnasium</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Kuroo Tetsurou:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Shouldn't you guys have practice or something?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Bokuto Koutarou:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">YEAH</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">YEAH</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">SHOULDN'T YOU BE ON PRACTICE OR SOMERHING?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(Y/n)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Lol</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">You guys have your break right?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">I have mine too (◕‿◕✿)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Akaashi Keiji:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Kuroo Tetsurou Bokuto Koutarou, </span>
    </em>
    <span class="u">I think it would be nice if you let <em>(Y/n) </em>do whatever she please.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(Y/n)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Thanks <em>Keiji </em><em>(づ￣ ³￣)づ</em></span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Bokuto Koutarou:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">AkaaAAashIii ಥ_ಥ</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You chuckle at the last chat before shutting your phone down and putting it back into your black bag pack that contains your laptop and two memory cards, in which seconds after that you can feel your phone vibrate once again, but you put your attention on the huge guy in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey"</p><p>He called you,</p><p> </p><p>You look up into him, lifting you cap a little so you could see who is it though there is no need to do that for you know who it is already.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey"</p><p>You replied back,</p><p> </p><p>Then there goes an awkward silence after that, as much as the two of you looks calm and collected, both of you are in panic inside your minds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit, how do I talk to this girl?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can't stand this guy at all!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So..."</p><p>You raise an eye brow at him, eyeing him carefully</p><p> </p><p>"About that picture you take back their in inter-high"</p><p>You look at him suddenly in wide eyes</p><p> </p><p>"Would you mind if I have a copy?"</p><p>He stated, hands going on the back of his head making you blink</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Picture?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah! shit</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You laugh nervously,</p><p>"Sure, sure. I was just on my way to develop some of the pictures I have"</p><p>You added</p><p> </p><p>"But"</p><p>You smirk at him, making him  eye you suspiciously</p><p> </p><p>"But?"</p><p>"Give me that last sour gummies"</p><p>You smile sheepishly at him, for a moment he was stunned </p><p> </p><p>He blink</p><p>"Why would I do that?"</p><p>"Because why friend would kill me if I don't get her that sour gummies she like"</p><p>You bow at him, for a moment you totally forgot all the remarks you've said to each other few minutes before.</p><p> </p><p>Just when you thought you're going to be rejected, you heard an annoying laugh</p><p>"Here"</p><p>You look up, to see him offering you the candy </p><p> </p><p>You smile at him,</p><p>"You got yourself a deal"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Speaking of which."</p><p>You look at him as he lean against the wall minding his own business as you two waited for the photo's to get printed </p><p> </p><p>"Why do you want the photo so bad?"</p><p>You stated, eyes scanning his features as he look at you before looking back to his phone</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I even tell you?"</p><p>He smirk, eyes never leaving the screen of his phone</p><p> </p><p>"Because I said so"</p><p>You scoff,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This guy really irritates you to the core whenever he speak</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I bet your captain's having a hard time controlling a freak like you"</p><p>You smirk at him, in the end he just smirk back at you before keeping his phone back in his pocket   </p><p> </p><p>"Well then I must be really having a hard time with myself"</p><p>He speak making you recall a few words</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm still the captain, but that throne will soon belong to him</em>
</p><p>You sweat drop</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So he really wasn't kidding</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So your senpai really did retired after inter-high"</p><p>You said with a sigh walking close to him</p><p> </p><p>"And he really did make you the captain"</p><p>You added, leaning next to him</p><p> </p><p>"I hope the team is fine"</p><p>You said with a chuckle, making him glare at you, but for  some odd reasons his glaze soften when he saw you laughing</p><p> </p><p>"Of course it is"</p><p>He scoff, looking back at his phone, seeing the message of his team mates on where the hell is he</p><p> </p><p>"That's good then"</p><p>You smile at him,</p><p> </p><p>"I was looking forward seeing you doing some blocks this spring"</p><p>You said with a snicker,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What's up with you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was about to speak, but then the counter said your name that made you immediately go over there, leaving him all alone for a while to think. </p><p> </p><p>"Here"</p><p>You hand him a brown envelope as soon as you get back, he eyed it for a moment then you speak once again</p><p> </p><p>"This contains all the picture of your team, it even has one of your blocking picture, some epics too"</p><p>You giggle making him sweat drop at your last words</p><p> </p><p>"Well I guess we have to part ways now, don't we?"</p><p>You stated as soon as you went out of the shop, he was so busy checking the pictures to even notice that the two of you are out side now, by the look of the sky it was already noon, you two did have a long time making it into the shop after all.</p><p> </p><p>"huh?"</p><p>He stated, looking up from the pictures</p><p> </p><p>"Okay"</p><p>he blink, then you just wave at him in return</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks!"</p><p>You said with a smile, he just nod at you and turn around, going on the opposite direction he was about to take when he can't take a step forward.</p><p> </p><p>not even 2 minutes later, he turn around, to see you are still on sight</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>He called, yet you didn't turn around making him irked</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Mr. Photographer"</p><p>He stated, getting frustrated as seconds past by but then it was enough to made you stop on your tracks</p><p> </p><p>"Ya' know I have a name right?"</p><p>You smirk at him, hand adjusting your cap</p><p> </p><p>"That's the thing Ms"</p><p>He smirk at you</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know your name"</p><p>You sweat drop at this</p><p> </p><p>"(Last name)(First name)"</p><p>You stated</p><p> </p><p>"Yours?"</p><p>It was kind awkward as people starts looking at the two of you </p><p> </p><p>"Futakuchi Kenji"</p><p>He replied with a smirk, adjusting his black cap</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, see ya' (Last name)"</p><p>"(Nick name) is fine, I don't really mind"</p><p>You said with a smile before turning around, leaving the poor boy blushing mess with some of the people wondering</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What a cute couple,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wait isn't that the girl from Karasuno?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think it's the girl that Oikawa-san kept talking about right?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah"</p><p>"What is she doing with the Date Tech captain?"</p><p>"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>You sigh as you eye the familiar cafe in the distance, carrying a laptop could be tiring after all and you wanted to take a break after doing do many things all in one day, besides you think Astrid won't mind if you end up getting late as long as you have what she wants, besides, you miss the bread here after getting away for a week.</p><p>Like usual, you enter the shop and as soon as you does the crew greets you like they always did, and like always you headed towards the cashier, telling your orders, but for a moment, everything seems.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Boring</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You sigh, you're not really used to feeling alone, you never really like it, well there are times that you are used to go home on your own every time Astrid had to stay up late at school because of her practices, but for some odd reason, this past few days and week you've get used to people being around you that being alone feels</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Weird</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why look so gloomy (Nick name)?"</p><p>You blink</p><p> </p><p>"Yuu-san"</p><p>You stated, looking at the guy across you</p><p> </p><p>"Sup!"</p><p>He chirp, taking a bite of his bread</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>You asked, rather confused</p><p> </p><p>"I just happened to wonder around, besides, there  wiener pan here is yummy I just have to go and buy it"</p><p>He said with a smile, making you chuckle at his reasons</p><p> </p><p>"Besides, I haven't seen you in  awhile I thought I might see you here"</p><p>He added, making you stare at him wide eyes as he was seriously looking at you dead in the eyes </p><p> </p><p>You blink,</p><p>"Well I was away for a week so of course"</p><p>You chuckle, taking a bite of your bread</p><p> </p><p>"So..."</p><p>You pause and look at him</p><p> </p><p>"What's your number?"</p><p>He asked all of a sudden, not that you didn't see that coming </p><p> </p><p>You laugh, </p><p>"Oh boy, just how many weeks have you been asking for that?"</p><p>You laugh even more harder and he was getting flustered and flustered as time goes by</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>What you don't know is that,</p><p>while you're away,</p><p>Terushima have been going on there every single day hoping you'll be there</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bonus</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Astrid. I'm home"</p><p>You stated, opening the door, removing your cap tossing it somewhere on the floor</p><p> </p><p>When you heard no reply, you frown, your feet taking you to the living room where she should be lying on the sofa while watching her series.</p><p> </p><p>"Astrid?"</p><p>You called for her once again, yet just like the first time there was no reply</p><p> </p><p>"Astrid?"</p><p>You finally made it in the living room</p><p> </p><p>You stare at the scene wide shock </p><p>"You!"</p><p>You pointed at the captain of Auba Johsai who was leaning on the sofa</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>You asked, confused on what the hell is he doing here</p><p> </p><p>Without saying a word, he pointed on the sofa, making you took a step forward to see what's beyond it</p><p> </p><p>There goes Astrid on the arms of Iwaizumi,</p><p>both of them asleep.</p><p> </p><p>You gave Oikawa a look</p><p>
  <em>They make up?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He gave you a shrug</p><p>
  <em>Maybe</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You smile at him.</p><p>"Wanna go make some dinner?"</p><p>"Sure"</p><p> </p><p>And as you headed towards the kitchen, your phone starts vibrating once again. At the same time you realize someone</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>You stop on your tracks, making Oikawa look at you on his shoulder</p><p> </p><p>"I can't cook"</p><p>You stated</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Preliminaries</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Like usual. You're running late again, that was something they always knew about you, but of course there is some time where you shook them to the core about you arriving so early.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, shit"</p><p>You murmur under your breath as you made your way towards the gym.</p><p> </p><p>You recall Daichi's text, but before you could recall it, you heard a familiar voice yelling</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to win and go to nationals!"</p><p>You look around, seeing Hinata chatting with someone else, but it doesn't seems like he knew the guy so you just end up staring at them, waiting for something to happen, but eventually.</p><p> </p><p>The guy leaves, and taking this as an opportunity to walk towards your Kohai,</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>You questioned, eyes setting on the back of the guy he just talked with</p><p> </p><p>And to your surpise he was looking at with teary eyes before clinging you.</p><p>"Wahhhh! I was so scared (Nick name)-senpai"</p><p>He stated, making blink before chuckling </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, we have to go"</p><p>You gave him a smile</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You lean against the railings as the first match of your school was about to start, Yachi was just beside you. You gave the guys a thumbs up as Daichi look up to your direction.</p><p> </p><p>"You and the captain seems close (Nick name)-senpai"</p><p>You look at Yachi, before raising a brow</p><p> </p><p>"Oh well, you could say that. We've been classmates since first year"</p><p>You said shrugging your shoulders, eyes focusing on the court </p><p> </p><p>Then you heard Daichi's voice saying 'Karasuno, Fight' making you smile as you heard Yachi silently yelling 'Yeah' but then something caught your mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Ukai-sensei?"</p><p>Your eyes went wide at the mention of the name, </p><p> </p><p>Ukai, like the grandfather of the coach? You've heard scary stories about him. Mostly from your brother during his highschool times where you are still a child, he used to tell you stories about  ruthless good coach that beat their school during that time. And now that you're looking at hi, now that he was in front of you, you can't help but to feel shiver down your spine.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"I guess that is your precious grandson's team"</p><p>"It has nothing to do with this"</p><p>He walk past you and yachi</p><p> </p><p>"Ukai? Grandson?"</p><p>"He was the coach grandfather"</p><p>You explained to your Kohai, totally missing the children walking over into you</p><p> </p><p>"Oh"</p><p>She spoke, nodding </p><p> </p><p>"You're from Karasuno, too, right? What are you doing up here"</p><p>You look down at the child</p><p> </p><p>"Well dear, that was because only one manager is allowed to be at the bench"</p><p>You smiled to him eyes close</p><p> </p><p>"I see"</p><p>he end up looking at you then back to yachi then back at you</p><p> </p><p>You look at him with pure curiosity</p><p> </p><p>"Are you her big sister, ne-chan?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>You deadpan, before laughing</p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear, that was a good on.."</p><p>He looks like someone,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oikawa?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> "ah! there's Sho-chan!"</p><p>The child beam, making you snap out of your silly thoughts and look into the court</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah"</p><p>"Sho-chan? oh, you mean Hinata"</p><p> </p><p>You heard them make conversation yet your eyes are fixed on the team as they are now inside the court.</p><p> </p><p>You can't help but to feel excited,  knowing what the guys have been through for the past few months, all those restless practice. All they need to do right now was to give their all and win this match. You can't help but to squeal as Asahi's serve went untouched.</p><p> </p><p>Just like that the time quickly pass by while you and Yachi watching the scene as the two of you cheered time to time as the guys show off what they really is, you stood there, with a proud smile on your face once in a while talking to the children around you when they try to asked you questions.</p><p>There is also this feeling of excitement that ran down your vines every time Hinata and Kageyama done there quicks. You really, <em>really</em> want to capture that moment so bad. </p><p>Just like that, the match was over, making you drag and excuse Yachi and you to greet the team down stairs, not even making it to the stairs you bump into someone, making you let go of the poor frighten Yachi by the size of the guy you bump into.   </p><p> </p><p>The impact send you on the ground, you let out a groan, looking up to the person that seems to be wall like, as you do so, your whole face lit up.</p><p> </p><p>"<a href="https://pin.it/4brseKo">Senpai</a>!"</p><p>You beam like a child and throw yourself into the guy</p><p> </p><p>Yachi was now mixed with frigthen and confusion, like why is his huge creature <s>hugging</s> crushing her senpai? the girl was ready to ran off and called a back up as she heard your cries <s>laugh</s></p><p> </p><p>And she did, causing you to stop your conversation with your senpai and look at the direction which your kohai suddenly ran into.</p><p> </p><p>"Is she okay?"</p><p>Your (eye color) iris meet his black ones.</p><p> </p><p>You have him a smile,</p><p>"I don't know, excuse me for a moment"</p><p>You bow to him, making him raise his brows at you.</p><p> </p><p>"Mind if I come along?"</p><p>He suddenly asked, making your eyes sparkle in admiration</p><p> </p><p>"Sure! I'm sure the guys would be thrilled to meet you!"</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, the frighten kohai has now made her way towards the team, the team quickly notice of how pale the female is and how she seems to be shaking, making the team wonder what happened to the girl. </p><p> </p><p>"Yachi?"</p><p>Suga questioned the female, snapping her out of her thoughts</p><p> </p><p>"(Ni...Nick name) senpai! Sh-she needs help!"</p><p>The girl stuttered, not noticing you together with a 6.4 feet tall huge guy is now making it's way towards the team</p><p> </p><p>The rest eyes went wide, yet Daichi and Suga manage to stay calm though Daichi's heart can't help to to hammer on his chest as you could ve in danger right now, he was about to speak, but was cut off</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I need some help?"</p><p>You questioned, hands resting on your hips as you look at the back of your kohai's neck as she has her back on you</p><p> </p><p>She jump, making you chuckle and shake your head, you watch her gently turn around, and to once again jump on her feet and hide into Kiyoko as she pointed the guy behind you, the one who seems like a huge tower behind you due to the huge height difference you two have.</p><p>You turn around, looking at your senpai. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah. This guy?"</p><p>You pointed the man with black messy hair that matches his eyes underneath his round glasses</p><p> </p><p>"This is Astrid's brother, Arthur"</p><p>You introduce the man to them who bow gently, then straighten himself as he felt eyes looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you're the setter of one the pro leagues in Argentina!"</p><p>Kageyama stated, making you choked out of nothing as you process what your team setter just called him.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur let out a nervous chuckle,</p><p>"Ah... yeah haha"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He might be Astrid big brother, but they totally have nothing a like.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Noticing your senpai's discomfort, you decided to speak up for him,</p><p>"Hey guys, I'll just show this big guy where the bathroom is, I'll be back before the game start"</p><p>You said with a smile before dragging the said guy towards the direction of the bathroom, passing by some of the players of Date Tech in which has his glaze on you.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you looking at Cap?"</p><p>That was the teasing voice of his teammate, causing the said captain to throw a nasty reply</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Does Astrid knows you're here?"</p><p>You asked your best friend brother, who was also a friend of your brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, I was planning to but then I stumble watching high school prelims"</p><p>He chuckled then proceed to drink his canned soda you manage to get outside the gymnasium</p><p> </p><p>"Then I guess you could visit her after this senpai"</p><p>You stated with a sigh slightly debating whether to ask him the question or just shut up your mouth, but then noticing your quiet behaviour which he knew was quite strange for you having a loud mouth but not as loud as his young sister, he knew what it is all about</p><p> </p><p>"You're bother is fine"</p><p>He answered your non existing question that was only on your head</p><p> </p><p>"He play on the same team up until now"</p><p>"then is he with you?"</p><p>He shake his head, causing the hopes of seeing your brother after 6 years dropped </p><p> </p><p>"I'm on a break, so I decided to pay visit checking up on you two, and I'm quite surprise you never went to our former school"</p><p>You gave him a questioning look, your brother did graduated high school in Japan but you didn't actually know where school did he graduated and never once did it ever occur on your mind until now</p><p> </p><p>"What school?"</p><p>You frown</p><p> </p><p>"Shiratorizawa. Does that ring a bell?"</p><p> </p><p><em>It does</em>,</p><p>A flash of dark olive eyes came into you, causing you to slightly pale at the memory of the huge intimidating guy you stumble into a few months ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay? You suddenly went pale"</p><p>He stated, oblivious to the fact that it might be something to do with the school he just mentioned</p><p> </p><p>"Hehe, I'm fine. I think we should head back inside, senpai"</p><p>You stated, making your senpai nod and you lead the way back inside.</p><p> </p><p>As you two did what you wanted to do, you two went back inside, drinks no longer in hands as you realize the match was already starting, causing you to let out a few curses under your breath as you suddenly rush out together with Arthur, pulling him up stairs but as you do so you once again failed to notice the stares on you.</p><p>As you finally made your way up stairs with your senpai you realize that the stop you once stood has now have a crowed over it, making you slightly amuse yet at the same time wonder how are you going to get beside Yachi, in the end you just end up a few leaning against the railing on the side together with your best friends brother as you two silently watched the match against the two meter guy team.</p><p> </p><p>You heard a sigh beisde you,</p><p>"Heh"</p><p>You suddenly look up to Arthur, his black eyes shining in amusement </p><p> </p><p>"So that orange haired is a regular member huh, how amusing"</p><p>Arthur said with a smug smirk on his face, making you irked at your senpai all of a sudden </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>You scoff, brows rising at him for his remark at your kohai</p><p> </p><p>"If I remember correctly <em>senpai </em>you ain't to tall back then"</p><p>You stated, making the said guy flustered</p><p> </p><p>"Besides"</p><p>You suddenly look at your kohai's direction as Kageyama toss him the ball</p><p> </p><p>Arthur followed your glaze, just like that everything seems to go on a slow motion as Hinata slams down the ball on the ground as the two meter giant couldn't keep up with his speed at all. Just like that it all went back to normal, making the man behind his thick glasses gasp and look at you with wide eyes, looking at your proud and smug expression.</p><p> </p><p>With a smile on your face, you look up to meet your senpai's glaze,</p><p>"He could fly"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You, together with Yachi and your senpai waited down stairs to congratulate the team for winning the prelims. You can't help but to smile, proud of your teams achievement and still for the fact that you can't help but to feel smug about it that you get to rub it on Arthur's face that your kohai's are amazing more than he could ever see. </p><p> </p><p>"Dai-san!"</p><p>You threw yourself on the captain, making the 3rd year setter snicker to himself as Daichi manage to caught you</p><p> </p><p>Arthur on the other hand started talking to the duo on the background with Yachi no longer afraid of the guy, in fact, she found him cute but still keep your words to the heart.</p><p>'He might be cute but he crush you with his hands in a second'</p><p>In which she didn't look as a joke.</p><p> </p><p>"That was a good game"</p><p>You smile at them, making the captain smile back at you.</p><p> </p><p>You guys quickly gather the things, you picking up some bags here and there only to have your kohai to handle it for you, making you deadpan in the process. In the end, Kiyoko insist she should make a last round if there is some forgotten things upstairs, making you ask her if she need some guidance, in the end, she said she could make it herself, making you nod as you trail behind the back of the team together with Arthur as you said you'll go home together.</p><p>Everthing seems to be going fine until Hinata sprint in between you and your senpai, making you wonder what the trouble is all about, you trail behind him, excusing yourself from Arthur and telling him at the process to follow your team.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata?"</p><p>You called behind the guy as you manage to make it back up stairs, only to see him stiffen, but not because of you but because of the scene   </p><p> </p><p>A familiar Kiyoko and a dyed hair came in view as Hinata butt in at the scene, taking a few seconds to sink in what's happening, you match towards the scene, quickly warping your arm in a protective manner towards Kiyoko as you shoot Terushima a glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Never knew you're that pushy, <em>Terushima-san</em>"</p><p> </p><p>That caught him of guard, and that's when he realize </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He fucked up by the look of your face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Disappointed, but not surprised"</p><p>You stated as they walk pass you, more like his teammate dragging Terushima with him</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they where gone, the three of you let out a sigh, yours end up as a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"You know him? (Nick name)-senpai?"</p><p>The only replied they get in return was a shrug as you made your way down stairs to reunite with the team.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>You're somehow confused, they do you feel disappointed when you saw him hitting on Kiyoko? I mean, you do found him attractive, he has this playboy appearance just like Oikawa that makes you want to ruffle your hair in annoyance as you want to stop thinking about it. </p><p> </p><p>"(Username) enemy ahead of you"</p><p>You snap out of your thoughts as you heard Kenma's voice though the headphones you're wearing, making you realize you're in the middle of the game.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shoot"</p><p>You stated, once again trying to move your character but as you take steps forward, your character fall in the ground, causing a word of '<b>Defeat</b>' appeared on your screen</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, you slam your forehead on the table, and because Kenma is your party and that your mic is still on, he obviously heard that. </p><p> </p><p>"You are okay?"</p><p>You heard through the mic making you straighten yourself</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine"</p><p>You said with a sigh</p><p> </p><p>"Just an eventful day"</p><p>You said with a light chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"I see"</p><p>You heard him mumble, once again you click the word '<b>Play</b>' as you two are now waiting in the lobby</p><p> </p><p>"Heard you survive the prelims, congrats"</p><p>You chuckle at this</p><p> </p><p>"You're making it sound like I'm the one who played"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma on the other hand was waiting for the game to start, talking to you through the game and texting Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, not really"</p><p>"You're not making any sense Kenma"</p><p>You whine, making the boy on the other line smile slightly </p><p> </p><p>"I know"</p><p> </p><p>Now that you come to think of it, you realize, maybe you're just over reacting. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Extra, I guess</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>3rd Gymnasium Squad</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Senpai)</b>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kuroo Tetsurou:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">@Username , how are you?</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Heard you sound down by Kenma</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bokuto Koutarou:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">HEY @Username ARE YOU OKAY?</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">HEARD YOU SOUND DOWN BY KUROO</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akaashi Keiji:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">@Username , please nevermind these two</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">how are you feeling? Is there something wrong?</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><span class="u">(</span>Username<span class="u">)</span></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">LMAO</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">IM FINEEEE</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">REALLY</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span class="u">!</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">THANKS FOR WORRYING THOUGH,</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">I JUST REALIZE I'M OVER REACTING</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">SO I THINK I'M FINE</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kuroo Tetsurou:</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Are you sure?</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bokuto Koutarou:</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Ye, Yeah. Are you sureee?</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Username)</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Yes, £'m sure I'm fine</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>By the way @Akaashi did you know that</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Arthur is back here in Japan?</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akaashi Kenji:</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>.......</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>HE IS?</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bokuto Koutarou:</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>WHO IS THAT</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kuroo Tetsurou:</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>WHO IS THAT</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>To Play Boy:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Hey, sorry about that earlier. I was just pissed off because my school mate really looks uncomfortable by your approach. Is my words hurt you, I'm sorry.</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>You set your phone on the table, waiting for reply and laugh a little as you realize that Kenma did notice your mood, plus the fact that he tell Kuroo about that.</p><p> </p><p>Then your phone vibrated, causing you to pic the thing up, checking a message, only to frown before typing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">From SPAMikawa:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Heard you make it through the prelims, can't wait to see you in spring tournament. </span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">To SPAMikawa:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>What the heck are you talking about, and Oikawa, we just literally see each other last last knight. You're weird, stop bothering me and talk to your girlfriends or something (~˘▾˘)~</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>To SPAMikawa:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>On the second thought, talk to your girlfriend. If you have one  (⌐■_■)</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied with the sassy remark, you put your phone down once again, chuckle leaving your lips as you realize what face Oikawa could be walking right now.</p><p>Looking at your computer screen, you realize that you left it on the picture you took at the training camp, the one where Daichi, Suga, together with Asahi and Tanaka is involved, for a moment, your eyes set on Daichi's smiling face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What do you think about Daichi?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A buzzing sound cut you off. Looking on your phone screen as you open it, a few chuckles once again escape your lips. Putting your phone back on the table. You stand up from your seat, hoping to grab some dinner down stairs.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">From Play boy:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">It's nothing, I should be the one apologizing to your school mate. Besides, you really look scary when pissed off. Don't ever scared me again! ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">From SPAMikawa:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">MEANIE!! I don't know how to keep up with you sometimes. ಥ_ಥ</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477208">Haikyuu Fantasy AU</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Currently fixing the other chapter 🙇♀️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>My Treat</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the team manage to make it through the prelims, you now have at least two months of preparation before the spring tournament, and right now, it's been two days, you are currently taking your time, hanging out with Arthur and Astrid. You also know that Arthur would only stay for a month before coming back to Argentina.</p><p>Right now the three of you are about to enter the clinic for Astrid kept on complaining about her teeth, Arthur was the one to pursue her to have it removed, in the end, the girl was afraid of needles after all. You almost feel bad for her, almost.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll wait here outside"</p><p>You stated, casually sitting on the bench out side, it was in the middle of the day, not that you have complains since it was actually windy out side</p><p> </p><p>You heard your friend whine beside her brother,</p><p>"No, don't leave me (Nick name)!"</p><p>"Shut up, it's your fault for eating so many gummies!"</p><p>You replied, making Arthur chuckle, making you blush</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's so cute!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Come on now Astrid"</p><p>Said by her brother as he started dragging her inside the dentist</p><p> </p><p>You chuckle at her, and for a moment as you watched the siblings interact, you felt envy building up inside you, picturing you and your brother together bonding like siblings do, but at the mean time, you knew you don't have a choice but to wait for your brother to come back. Without knowing, a shadow creep over your figure as you lost on your thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, It's you again"</p><p>That sarcastic tone was enough to snap you out of your thoughts</p><p> </p><p>You end up looking up to see who owns that familiar yet  voice.</p><p>"Oh, Futakuchi.. right?"</p><p>You asked, ready to apologize if you end up pronouncing his name wrong</p><p> </p><p>Then you manage to get a nod in return, </p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>He ends up pointing his swallowed cheek making you blink</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you have your teeth removed?"</p><p>You asked, patting the vacant seat beside you, inviting him to seat just in case he need some time to rest or something</p><p> </p><p>"Actually"</p><p>You raise a brow at him, waiting for him to finish</p><p> </p><p>"I was wondering if you knew some ice cream shop or something? My gums are aching"</p><p>He whine like a child, almost reminding you of Astrid, making you giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright, I'll just send Arthur a quick message then we should get going"</p><p>You stated, pulling your phone out of the pockets of your jeans </p><p> </p><p>Just when you unlock your phone, Futakuchi made a sentence that made you choke on nothing</p><p>"Oh, are you with your boyfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p>You deadpan before laughing, </p><p> </p><p>"I don't have a boyfriend dear"</p><p>You stated before laughing once again, making the captain of Date Tech look at you wide eyes</p><p> </p><p>"Then what about that six footer guy at during the prelims you're with?"</p><p>The man stated, and at that moment, with a swallowed cheek he looks like a child making you smile</p><p> </p><p>"He's just my Senpai, Kenji-san"</p><p>You said with a giggle, dragging the newly tooth removed guy with you toward a familiar ice cream shop you knew nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the male went flustered how perfect his name roll of your tongue, but gently shake his head off, the aching of his gums snapping him out of his thought as he started to realize you're actually more beautiful that he thought that day you dump into him. And wondering how you know his first name, and how you manage to easily address him with it, in which if he asked a question, you would never give your secret up how you manage to know his name.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Stuffing the cold treat in his mouth, he can't help but to let out a satisfied sigh.  The feeling of his aching gums now cooling down as he savor the treat while you silently eat yours in one hand while using the other one to lazily tap the keyboard on your phone.</p><p>As you silently savor the cold treat you texted your senpai, copying the same message you send to astrid not even bother to change the name Arthur out of laziness. You are also totally oblivious of the guys staring at you just a seat across you. But then as you hide your phone back in your pocket, you can't help but to feel strange by the lack of conversation the two of you are making.</p><p>You do admit you hate his guts but after seeing him so vulnerable right now, you can't help but to tease the guy out of his cuteness.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet you end up there because you won't stop eating gummies too" </p><p>You mumble under your breath, unknown to you, he heard that, making the male irked.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>He stated, dropping his spoon on the cup, at the same time making you look at him with a smirk</p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear, did I say that out loud ?"</p><p>You stated with a snicker, if ever, now successfully pissing him off.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to throw some nasty remark but then you caught him off guard with your next words.</p><p>"But hey, you remind me of Oikawa and Kuroo and I don't even know why"</p><p>You frown to yourself before you gasp, knowing you shouldn't have said that.</p><p> </p><p>But it's true, the way he provoke other people reminds you of Kuroo, while he being such a nasty person reminds of of Oikawa being annoying. </p><p> </p><p>You shake your head, thinking of a nice thing to take about and change topic before your previous statement sink into him.</p><p>"So hey, how's your team?"</p><p> </p><p>He look into you, quietly, he take a spoon of ice cream before answering you.</p><p>"To be honest? Being a captain handling my teammates makes me realize how troublesome I am to my upperclass back when they are still around"</p><p> </p><p>That made you snicker. Remembering that short conversation you had with his captain.</p><p> </p><p>"You're troublesome, now that you admit it there is no point of denying"</p><p>You stated as you calm down, taking a spoonful of your (favorite) ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>Futakuchi watched you as you drop the spoon to the cup, frown making it's way to your face as your hand curl into a fist slightly slamming on the table saying.</p><p>"Brain freeze"</p><p> </p><p>That made him laugh, to the point where his gums startled aching and bleeding once again without you even knowing as he suddenly started eating his ice cream as you recover for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the two of you started walking outside the shop, people staring at the two of you like a good and perfect couple because for the second time the two of you meet outside the court, somehow you have a matching outfit. </p><p>Just when the two of you thought this would be the end of your journey together, an idea pop in your mind, causing you to look up to the male beside you who sense you're looking at him so he end up looking down on you, (eye color) iris meeting his brown narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"hey, I want to go somewhere. Mind coming along?"</p><p>You said, as if not giving a care of his reply but your eyes are pleading him in which he willingly gave him.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he likes to reject the idea of going with you, the way you look at him with pleading eyes cause his heart to flutter</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Sure"</p><p>You gave him a warm smile, causing the male to look away, feeling his cheeks heating up.</p><p> </p><p>As you lead the way, he trail behind you, unknowingly looking after your every move just in case you're going to dump into someone or trip or something. You on the other hand was just looking around, feet leading you to a familiar shop.</p><p>After a ten minutes walk, Futakuchi deadpan as you and him stand outside the candy store where you had your interaction weeks ago. He look down at you, only to see you innocently looking up on him.</p><p> </p><p>"What are we doing here?"</p><p>He questioned, because as of today, this would be the last place he want to go to. A shop full of temptation. </p><p> </p><p>That made you raise your brow at him, and after deciding a few seconds not to hold a sarcastic remark, you let it out.</p><p>"Gonna by some sweets to make my friend mad and envy. Duh"</p><p>You stated, rolling your eyes at him landing on the door of the shop.</p><p> </p><p>The captain of Date tech could only roll his eyes at you as he follow you inside the shop, familiar sour treat making his mouth watery just thinking about it.</p><p>As you wonder around the shop, Futakuchi trailing behind you,  you can't help but to get lost, eyes widening as you can't help but to gasp at the different types of candies and chocolate at the shop, Futakuchi could only raise a brow at your childish behavior as you pick up a pack of (favorite chocolate brand) before turning around to show it into him.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, I can't believe they still had this flavor! back in (country name) they stop producing this flavor i thought I'll never see this again!"</p><p>You fangirl, holding up the chocolate bar of your dreams to the guy you rarely even know.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing what you just did, you become flustered and turn around from the guy, feeling embarrassed by the way you acted in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"(Country name)? Ain't that pretty far?"</p><p>Futakuchi wonder, trailing behind you as you grab your sweets. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Have you been there?"</p><p>You asked, never once looking up into him as you pick up your treats.</p><p> </p><p>"Never, but I've seen... Well more like searched it on the internet"</p><p>You just hmm in return, making the brown haired male wonder what are you thinking but decided to shrug it off eventually. </p><p> </p><p>"I see"</p><p>You murmur under your breath, picking up two packs of marshmallow and putting it into your basket of treats.</p><p> </p><p>Absorb on looking on the treats, you failed to notice your phone ringing if it isn't for Futakuchi to point that out. </p><p> </p><p>"(Last name)-san? Your phone is ringing"</p><p>He stated, pointing at your pocket where your phone is, making you gasp and suddenly hand him your basket</p><p> </p><p>He watched you get excited, eyes lit up as if expecting someone important, but as soon as you opened the screen, your (eye color) iris suddenly went dull, he could see how you suddenly clutch tightly on your phone before eventually turning it off with a sigh, eyes going back into it's cheerful light yet he could still see a hint of sadness and anger in it. As much as he want to taunt you, he kept himself in control.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>That's all he asked and you just nod, grabbing the basket into him and started heading towards the cashier.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, you two are standing outside the shop. Golden warm light creeping over your figures as you stood beside each other, no one said a thing to each other, just a cold breeze that makes your long (hair color) hair swept in different direction, his hair swept up to the side like always. Just when he was about to leave, taking the opposite direction as yours, you spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks"</p><p>You stated, eyes never leaving the scene in front of you, couples, loner, families walking on the streets of Miyagi.</p><p> </p><p>"Hah?"<br/>Futakuchi blink at you</p><p> </p><p>"Arigatō, wanna hear it in english? <em>Thanks</em>"</p><p>You stated, smile making it's way to your lips as you held up a hand waving at him </p><p> </p><p>"Well then Kenji-san. If your senpai manage pass by, tell them I said Hi, and that you're not as troublesome as they thought you are"</p><p>You said with a smile on your face before turning your back at him, leaving the male staring at you with wide eyes as he try to process the things you just said to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kenji-san?! How do you know his full name?</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As you arrived back into the apartment you and Astrid, now together with Arthur is staying. You headed towards the kitchen, unloading the packs of chocolates and stuffs, once again humming the tune of one of the song of the new boy band One Direction when you pull out a marshmallow bag, making you stop dead on your tracks.</p><p> </p><p>"I forgot to give it into him"</p><p>You murmur to yourself dropping the said treat</p><p> </p><p>"I swear i was going to give this into him to tease him"</p><p>You stated,</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Marshmallow! My favorite!"</p><p>You heard your senpai behind he snatch the pack from your hand</p><p> </p><p>You turn around, looking at the black haired guy who was now leaning against the counter, casually catching the mallows in the air with his mouth as he throw it, and he did catch it, afterwards looking at you.</p><p> </p><p>"Astrid is in her room, and trust me, she was so funny back there in the clinic"</p><p>He stated with a snicker, making you smile, putting the chocolates in the frige</p><p> </p><p>"I even got it on camera..."</p><p>He trail off when he saw your sadden eyes,</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>His voice sounds comfort, reminding you of those times your brother used to talk to you with the same tune, making you lt your guard down.</p><p> </p><p>You shake your head, making Arthur frown.</p><p>"I mean, technically everything is fine. Everything seems to be... Ya'know, okay."</p><p> </p><p>You started playing with your fingers,</p><p>"Everything seems happy but then eventually something would happened that would throw off all that happiness out in the window"</p><p>You stated</p><p> </p><p>Arthur sigh, you remind him of your older brother back then in their high school days because of a certain family issue.</p><p>"Still pressuring to become a doctor like them huh?"</p><p>He joked, thinking it might not be a problem.</p><p> </p><p>But then you nod, head lowering, glaze fixed on the ground as you recall the familiar number of caller on your phone earlier in which you haven't opened since you shut it off.</p><p>Arthur end up cursing himself.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>You asked, wondering how could he easily guess</p><p> </p><p>"Well"</p><p>He rub the back of his head before fixing his glasses</p><p> </p><p>"Your brother used to rant about things like that. Ya'know"</p><p>You just stay quiet, nodding your head as you once again end up thinking about your brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Say Arthur"</p><p>You look up into him</p><p> </p><p>"How is he?"</p><p>You stated, referring to your brother </p><p> </p><p>Arthur end up shrugging</p><p>"He's still the same big brother you know, he often asked about you through Astrid, though, when you met him, don't tell him I saw the one who said that"</p><p>Your eyes widen at his statement</p><p> </p><p>"He... He asked about me?"</p><p>You asked, feeling happy, <em>slight</em></p><p> </p><p>"Of course, your parent might disown him but you're still his little sister you know"</p><p>You felt your eyes watering at his words, you look down once again, eyes blurrying as you look down, you felt a hand on top of your head</p><p> </p><p>"He was pretty glad when Astrid told him you went to join a club. Trust me, he won't stop talking about you being interested in sports, specially volleyball."</p><p>Arthur snicker afterwards, hand messing with your hair</p><p> </p><p>"He was glad to know you're somehow enjoying yourself, Ya'know"</p><p>He stated, running hands through his black hair</p><p> </p><p>He was right, you're glad even for a moment you started enjoying yourself when you're with the guys, you felt like you could be yourself, not the girl your parents want you to be, away from the world and study first, you're glad you manage to meet different people. You're glad Astrid drag you in that practice match.</p><p> </p><p>"So hey, mind coming with me tomorrow?"</p><p>You look up into him</p><p> </p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Manga shop, I've been itching to buy a new shounen series for a while. Have you watched the latest episode of one piece?" </p><p>"Nope, stopped watching a year ago, I'm still at the impel down arc"</p><p>"Ah, I see"</p><hr/><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Third Gymnasium Squad</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(senpai)</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akaashi Keiji:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>@Username How is Arthur?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Username)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>He's fine, still the same as always</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akaashi Keiji:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I see, my parents ask me to check up on </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>him. Thank you</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Username)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>You're welcome :)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Wait, where are the two loud captains?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokuto Koutarou:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Oya oya?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kuroo Tetsurou:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Oya oya oya?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Looking for us?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akaashi Keiji:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>There they are.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>You have to ask @Username?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Username)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I regret it @/Akaashi</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>please accept my apologies</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kuroo Tetsurou:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>HEY</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokuto Koutarou:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>HEY HEY HEY</strong>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>You chuckle at the replies, deciding just to send them a troll gif, as you recall you're going to go on a shopping spree with Arthur tomorrow, unfortunately Astrid ain't coming along for it's Auba Johsai's rest day, which means either Iwaizumi is coming over together with Oikawa or just him alone. Besides, you heard Arthur has been wanting to see her boyfriend.</p><p>Giggling to yourself, you send Dachi a text, on the other hand, the reason why the two captain of Nekoma and Fukurodani seems inactive for a day is that ever since you mentioned Arthur the other day, they can't help but to feel uneasiness. So they are try to figure out who this guy could be. Bokuto asking Akaashi, Kuroo asking Kenma.</p><p>Now back to you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Daichi☆:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Daichiiii</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Daichi☆:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Hey (nick name)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Daichi☆:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><span class="u">I won't be able to attend practice tomorrow, is that alright? ●.●</span></strong> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Dachi☆:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>It's fine, don't worry about it.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>To Daichi☆:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Thank you! ;) You're the best ;*</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">To (Your name):</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">You're the best. That's why I like you</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(message not sent)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Daichi☆:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>You're welcome :)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Latom ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Guess and What</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>You wonder around the manga shop, Arthur was on his other genre section, while you are still wondering around the shounen jump section, humming against the tune of the music you're listening through your headset. </p><p>You are currently holding and inspecting a new manga when you felt a tap on your shoulder, making you turn around to see who could it be, for a moment you thought it would be your Senpai, Arthur. But to your surprise, you look up, your (eye color) iris meet with small dark red pupils. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello!"</p><p>You gasp, remembering where you've seen this guy for he seems familiar spiky red hair you've seen that interhigh</p><p> </p><p>"Hi!"</p><p>You squeak, unsure how to make a conversation all of a sudden </p><p> </p><p>You mean, after all, he and their captain is bunch of intimidating guy not just because of their height but because of their facial expression after all.</p><p> </p><p>"Just saw you holding that last copy of that One Piece volume"</p><p>He stated, pointing out the manga in your hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh"</p><p>You scratch the back of your neck, nervously handing him the last copy</p><p> </p><p>"Here"</p><p>You look up into him, smile on your face, he seems to be caught off guard</p><p> </p><p>"You're giving this to me?"</p><p>You nod at the red haired guy words.</p><p> </p><p>"If I end up buying I'll just end up spoiling myself"</p><p>You said shrugging, making the red haired guy chuckle to himself, until he stopped, suddenly recognizing you. </p><p> </p><p>Just when you're to excuse yourself,</p><p>"You're the photographer in Inter high"</p><p>He stated, making you stiffen in your place</p><p> </p><p>You once again look up into him, </p><p>"You got that right..."</p><p>You trail off, trying to remember his name </p><p> </p><p>"Tendo!"</p><p>You both look behind you at the familiar voice, turning around, you saw Arthur waving, but surely not to you. But to the guy in front, now behind you as you are currently facing your senpai.</p><p> </p><p>You watch as your senpai walked past you, heading towards the red haired guy called Tendo, making you realize he was the one Ushijima asked for jacket back then in interhigh. </p><p>You watched them interact for a moment, brain trying to process what's happening. Then it sink in, Arthur came from Shiratorizawa, Tendk was currently a student of Shiratorizawa, plus the fact that they are both volleyball player.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys know each other?"</p><p>You asked, making them look at you then back to each other then to you again.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes"</p><p>In return, you just nod your face, making an 'oh' face while Tendo just stare at tge two of you before stating something out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, I never knew you're into young girls senpai"</p><p>You quickly snapped your face at his direction, Arthur made the same thing, blish creepping on both of your faces</p><p> </p><p>"Wha- What makes you say that!"</p><p>Arthur exclaimed, his hand gripping on a manga went all over the place as he explained you two are not in a relationship, that you're like a little sister to him other than his actual sister Astrid.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry"</p><p>Tendo smiled at you two closed eyes, making you giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing"</p><p>You laugh, more like laughing at Arthur's expression as he whipe his glasses</p><p> </p><p>"Stuffs happens"</p><p>You added, looking over the shelf trying to find something interesting when a tall shadow towered over you.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's your favorite character in once piece?"</p><p>You're reaching out for a manga when Tendo asked that question, making you stop.</p><p> </p><p>You thought for a second, then minutes started to pass by, you turn around, head looking down on the ground as you sigh in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't choose. Well probably Ace right now"</p><p>You pout, looking up to the guy, oblivious to the horror face he was making as soon as you stated Ace name.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She haven't watched that part... Didn't she?</em>
</p><p>He thought as he stare back at you.</p><p> </p><p>"How about you?"</p><p>You snap him out of your thoughts, not even a second passed by, he answered </p><p> </p><p>"Luffy"</p><p>You smle at his reply</p><p> </p><p>"He's such a lovely character isn't he!"</p><p>You fangirled, making him stare at you wide eyes</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still stuck at the impel down arc"</p><p>You pout, he can't help but to look at you with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys knew each other?"</p><p>The two of you turn aeound and saw Arthur, his head lit to the side, fixing his glasses as he stare at you both</p><p> </p><p>You and Tendo end up glancing at each other before both saying,</p><p>"She's a photographer?"</p><p>"He's from Shiratorizawa?"</p><p> </p><p>Arthur stare at you wide eyes at Tendo's statement,</p><p>"You're a photographer?!"</p><p>You can't helo but to send him a glare for people starts looking at your direction once again before going back to their own bussiness.</p><p> </p><p>"Lower you voice senpai, and no. I'm not"</p><p>You stated, free hand resting on your hip</p><p> </p><p>"You're not?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now Tendo was confused, as far as he and Ushijima and the rest of his team, probably the rest of the teams back their in interhugh knows you're a photographer, of at least one of the assistant of one of the professionals there. But that doesn't help that fact that you really do look one of the professionals there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh... I'm not?"</p><p>You stated, not so sure what to reply as they look at you dumbfounded </p><p> </p><p>Arthur blink, then look at Tendo.</p><p>"Where are you going after this?"</p><p> </p><p>Tendo shrug, you stood in between them confused on what's happening.</p><p> </p><p>"Back to the dorm"</p><p>Tendo shrug</p><p> </p><p>"Mind if we pay a visit?"</p><p>Arthur stated with a smile on his face, arms dropping on your shoulder as you stare at him like a mad man. </p><p> </p><p>Expecting Tendo to refuse, he didn't.</p><p>"Sure! I'm sure Wakatoshi would be glad to see you again"</p><p>He smile sheepishly at the two of you, starting to head towards the cashier.</p><p> </p><p>What did you get yourself into?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure if I should enter or not"</p><p>You stated, nervously glance to your surrounding as Tendo lead the way</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Arthur look down at you, fixing his glasses at the process as his dark orbs observe you carefully as the sunlight hits your figure</p><p> </p><p>"Because.... Because! I'm a manager of Karasuno, who knows what they might think of me?"</p><p>You whine frowning as you heard him just chuckle at you.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, stop over thinking (nick name). You make me wanna remember who worst your brother over thinks all the time"</p><p>He said with a giggle, litting his head up trying to keep his glasses in place so it won't fall off as he grab your hand, trailing behind Tendo as you made your way towards the unfamiliar yet slightly familiar gym.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wanna go home</em>
</p><p>You thought as soon as you're in front the huge gym where you can heard the ball slamming on the ground and squeaking inside, probably the shoes of the player and the ball.</p><p>You couldn't help but to gulp, as you heard a few shouts inside. Tendo look back at the two of your before proceeding inside, and Arthur without second thoughts enter the gym, tugging you along as you went to hide behind him, afraid, more like embarrassed of what could they possibly think of you.</p><p> </p><p>"Tendo, who many times do i have to scold you for skipping practice for your shounen jump!"</p><p>You flinch at the loud and scary voice as you stay behind Arthur, letting go of your hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh? I was picking up Arthur-senpai"</p><p>You felt Arthur stiff in front of you, as if he was shielding you away from the stares on your way.</p><p> </p><p>Yet you almost snicker, knowing Tendo is lying, using your senpai as a escape route making you imagine what could possibly happened if you didn't happened to be in the same place. </p><p>And because of the fact that he doesn't like attention, which made him stiff, hands curling into a fist trying to calm himself, something you've grown seeing him with your brother.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was silence before Arthur break it with a nervous laugh.</p><p>"Thats.... right"</p><p>He stated, rubbing the back of his neck, you just watch him from behind </p><p> </p><p>"Stop looking at me!"</p><p>He suddenly burst out, making you jump on your place as you heard the gym burst into laughter</p><p> </p><p>"Arthur"</p><p>He snap his head to the side, making you follow his glaze, there was an old man walking on your way.</p><p> </p><p>"I see you're still a shy person"</p><p>He stated, before looking at you.</p><p> </p><p>"And you are?"</p><p>You gulp, nervously looking back at him, really to advert your eyes away as you felt the words stuck on your throat </p><p> </p><p>"Ah!  she's the younger sister of Caspian"</p><p>He explain, introducing you to the old man which you assume the coach.</p><p> </p><p>All eyes widen at the mention of your brother's name, causing everyone to look at you, uncomfortable, you tug Arthur's shirt, making him look down at you.</p><p>You then excuse yourself, intimidated by the normal stares they are giving you <s>I mean, come on, Shiratorizawa guys are huge and intimidating</s>. Wanting some fresh air and drinks for you see a vending machine around the campus near the gym.</p><p> </p><p>And as you made your way towards the said vending machine, Arthur has already moved on from the topic, but the coach does asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Caspian never said he has a younger sister"</p><p>This made Arthur chuckle, draping his arms around his former coach as he guide him back to his seat as the rest of the team proceed to their practice.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh well!"</p><p>Arthur beam, not like the coach mind, this guy always bargain to the camp whenever he came back to Japan</p><p> </p><p>"What can I say sensei? He never really likes to talk about his family"</p><p>Arthur shrug, then asked where he have a spare shirt because this guy is suddenly craving for a play.</p><p> </p><p>Tendo on the other hand has set down his manga in the side so he could change into his clothes for practice when he notice someone missing.</p><p>"Where is Wakatoshi?"</p><p> </p><p>"Out, doing a jog"</p><p>"This time?"</p><p>Tendo gasp</p><p> </p><p>Semi just nod at him,</p><p>"This time."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Currently, outside the gym is where you stood. Brows frowning as you can't open your drink, in which you are trying to open for almost five minutes yet no sign of openings.</p><p>In frustration, you groan, ready to throw the shit out your drink when someone offer a hand, making you stop dead on your tracks. Looking up, you froze. This isn't the first time you saw him, yet each time you can't help but to feel intimidated because he really is huge, build and tall, like really.</p><p> </p><p>"You look like you're struggling. Do you need help?"</p><p>His tone was deep and his expression remain stoic, making you slightly tremble as you nod, hesitantly handing him the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>You watch him open the lid for you, making you sigh with relief and smile, before you realize something as he hand you back the drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you! Ushijima-san was it?"</p><p>You tried to make a conversation with him, before continuing</p><p> </p><p>"You're left handed, that's cool!"  </p><p>You beam, looking up into him, this time not with a scared and intimidated expression but with a cheerful one, making him blink at the sudden change of expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you?"</p><p>He doesn't sound so sure, probably because of you but you then laugh</p><p> </p><p>"You made me remind of my cousin back there in (country name), though she's still a child, she seems talented, like really really talented! I don't even have such talent! And you're a left handed too! I'm never really paying attention back there in inter high but the way you put a nasty spin on the ball is so freaking amazing! Like really really amazing--..."</p><p>You stop, nervously looking up to see him looking at you with the same stoic expression.</p><p> </p><p>You really, really sometimes can't shut your mouth can't you?</p><p> </p><p>You take a quick sip of your drink before putting the lid back on, clearing your throat as you failed to see the confused look on his eyes why you stopped talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I talk too much without knowing, you probably don't wanna hear half of it"</p><p>"No, I don't mind"</p><p>That made you snap your face up at him <s>heck for making this boi so tall</s></p><p> </p><p>"You don't mind?"</p><p>"I don't"</p><p>He stated with the same stoic expression</p><p> </p><p>Something about made him feel comfortable ever since the first time he interact with you, it seems like you always had this kind of 'I know what I'm doing' aura that gives him the vibes, though he himself didn't know this, Tendo know, because he notice.</p><p> </p><p>Then he listen, listen about you ranting how cute your left handed cousin is, how talented and smart she was, how every one in your family seems to be so against about it, how you support her to just be what she was. That she didn't have to change one thing that makes her unique.</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't get it"</p><p>You stated, and he watch your brows frown before looking at him once again</p><p> </p><p>"How about you Ushijima-san? Did someone ever told you something like that? That you shouldn't stay being a lefty or something?"</p><p>That made him thought for a moment, you watching him carefully as the sunlight illuminate his features, making you somehow blink.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't look that much intimidating. </p><p> </p><p>Well maybe it's because you're both sitting in a bench near the vending machine that he doesn't look like a giant next to you, holding your respective drink in hand as you talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>When a flashback of his childhood came back into him, his father letting him something. You cut him off,</p><p> </p><p>"Ah nevermind i asked"</p><p>He wonder why, but before he could asked, you added</p><p>"The fact that you didn't change was enough to prove someone stood up for you"</p><p>You said with a chuckle</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, turning something unique into a brute strength was all in all amazing"</p><p>You look up to the sky, it was almost sunset, making you smile lightly </p><p> </p><p>"I bet your parents are proud of you, they must have come to your matches, I mean, I heard you're one of the top three spikers after all in the coutry"</p><p>You smile bitterly</p><p> </p><p>"My parents are divorced"</p><p>That made your eyes wide,</p><p> </p><p>"Ah shit, sorry"</p><p>"It's okay"</p><p>You mentally slap yourself for ruining the mood.  </p><p> </p><p>Just when you're finally making a progress trying to get rid of that intimidation and awkwardness between the two of you ever since you met here you go again making the mood awkward. Well at least he said it was okay. </p><p> </p><p>Just when you found a perfect topic to change and say, </p><p>"Wakatoshi! There you are!"</p><p>You both look ahead of you, seeing Arthur, with a sly smirk on his face walking towards your direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Sy-senpai"</p><p>Ushijima stated, standing up to greet his senpai in respect </p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday!"</p><p>Just like that Arthur grab Ushijima from his shoulder and ruffle his hair with his free hand</p><p> </p><p>All you could do was to stare in awe as Ushijima face soften, a smile forming in his lips. Then for a moment, your eyes met (eye color) iris locking glaze with his dark olive once when you open your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday"</p><p>You said, since you assume it is really his birthday the way your senpai genuinely greet him </p><p> </p><p>As soon as you said those words, you stare as Arthur drag him inside the gym, it felt weird to see a giant like him getting carried away by someone far more taller than him yet that one was someone you aren't intimidated with. </p><p>You follow them inside, staying at the side as your senpai somehow manage to make their training a chaos making you giggle and shake your head at the same time when you felt a presence beside you, making you look to your side to see a familiar red head.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi"</p><p>You said with a soft time as he look down at you.</p><p> </p><p>"You said impel down was the last arc you've read right?"</p><p>You nod your head, missing for a smirk form his lips.</p><p> </p><p>The red haired guy lean down, whispering something to your ears as Ushijima watched from the distance, watching your eyes widen as you let out a loud "No way!" making others look at your way, seeing how you use Tendo as a shield as you went to hide behind his back because of the unwanted attention, a chuckle left his lips.</p><p>Making the people around him stare at him wide eyes before proceeding on going back to practice.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was almost 6 p.m when the two of you manage to get home, you holding a plastic bag consisting of empel down manga volume Tendo allowed you to borrow since you're so kind to give him that latest volume. </p><p>Somehow at the end of the day you manage to get comfortable with Shiratorizawa team, not like they end up practicing at all due to your senpai bargaining. But it was a good thing you don't find them intimidating at all, they are nice all in all.</p><p>In the end, for some reasons, you found yourself around Tendo and Ushijima all the time, engaging a few conversation here and their, but out of all the players, you found their setter scary for some reason, making you avoid him during your stay there.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, (nick name)! just in time, oh, Arthur. Join us in the kitchen, it's dinner time"</p><p>You giggle at her tone, setting down the plastic bag in the coffee table, you proceeded towards the kitchen</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the brother and sister to argue, Arthur complaining why she sound so disappointed to see him, with Astrid just mocking him.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry about that"</p><p>You snicker, pulling the chair next to Oikawa</p><p> </p><p>Wait what?</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I could say the same to you"</p><p>"This is our apartment!"</p><p>He only snicker at you, his brown orbs lit up as soon as he saw you. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh well"</p><p>You clear your throat</p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind those two, they are usually like that at home"</p><p>You said with a sweat drop as you heard them shouting curses at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Giving Iwaizumi and Oikawa an apologizing glaze, you stand up once again to pick up the bickering children.  </p><p> </p><p>Soon, the five of you manage to take dinner at peace, Arthur asking a few questions here and there at Iwaizumi, making you feel sorry for the guy. Other than that everything was going smoothly, you and Oikawa minding your business as the two of you exchange a few conversation here and there.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, So how are you and Oikawa, (Nick name)?"</p><p> </p><p>Both you and Oikawa choke, both suddenly reaching out for water, try to push down the food down your throat.</p><p> </p><p>"We- we're not dating!"</p><p>Both of you said at the same time, cheeks flushing, heart beating fast.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur only blink at the two of you.</p><p>"I see"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't sound convinced!"</p><p>You whine, Oikawa could only agree on his mind</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I'm not"</p><p>He smile sheepishly at you, you could only roll your eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thank God Arthur finally shut his mouth after that, the rest of the dinner finally went smoothly. You insist on washing the dishes as the rest decided to take a break in the living room, leaving you alone in the kitchen.</p><p>Humming one of the songs of One Direction under your breath, you started washing the dishes when you felt a presence beside you, glancing to your side, you saw Oikawa holding a towel. Smiling slightly to yourself, you hand him the newly washed plate, him taking it and started drying it off.</p><p>Silence went like that for a while, the only sound that can be hear was the running water, Arthur and Astrid bickering in the living room, poor Iwaizumi, and your peaceful humming. </p><p> </p><p>"(Nick name)?"</p><p>You just humm in return</p><p> </p><p>"I think I like you"</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, you felt your phone started vibrating non stop, making you miss a beat on what was Oikawa saying as you went to pull it out of your back pockets as soon as you manage to wipe your hands dry.</p><p> </p><p>Unlocking your phone, you turn to Oikawa.</p><p>"I'm sorry, you what?"</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know what to feel, relief that he doesn't get rejected or something? that you didn't hear? Ad for whoever the hell disturb his confession? I doesn't know what to feel, he was still unsure of his newly found feelings about you, especially since he jusr experience break up months ago. So he smile.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing"</p><p>He smiles, making you raise a brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh"</p><p>You proceed to wash the dishes, once again, the only sound that can be heard was the running water, the T.V, Iwaizumi and Astrid talking.</p><p> </p><p>Missing how the black haired guy fix his glasses, light reflecting it's lens as he lean against the wall, eyes fixed on his sister and her boyfriend while his ears focused on you and Oikawa's previous conversation.</p><p>He can't help but to smirk, thinking about your brothers expression when he tell this to your brother, but that smirk was wipe off his lips when a pillow hit his face, knocking his glasses off his nose as he let out a growl </p><p> </p><p>"What was that for!"</p><p>He whine, eyes watering as he rub his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"For smirking like a pervert! asshat!"</p><p>Bark his younger sister</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soon, it's time to say goodbye. You wave at them as they walk away from the house, though you find it weird that Oikawa seems to be quiet after that conversation, you decided to shrug it off. Knowing he could always talking to you if he want to.</p><p>Laying down on your bed after changing on your pajamas, you grab your phone. Checking for any messages.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Bed head Kuroo-san:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Hey, have you seen the memes I sent you?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 12:11 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Bed head Kuroo-san:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Why aren't you online?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 12:31 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Bed head Kuroo-san:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Bokuto starts thinking you're dead. btw</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 3:05 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Bed head Kuroo-san:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I'm starting to think he's right tok</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 4:56 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Bed head Kuroo-san:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>too*</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 4:57 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Play boy:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">U alive?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 5:01 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You stare at text for a second, before bursting into laughter. Shaking your head, you replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Play boy:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Am i alive? Yes.  The last time I check i'm pretty sure I'm still breathing fine</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:12 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Third Gymnasium Squad</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(senpai)</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Username)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">IM BACK AND STILL ALIVEEEE</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akaashi Keiji:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(Username) thank God, you're back, i don't know how long i could clam these two</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Username)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">LMAO</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">sorry, i went away for the day, i even</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">meet Ushijima. :))</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokuto Koutarou:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Why are you with him?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kuroo Tetsurou:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">^</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Username)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Arthur decided to bargain at his </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">former school. I have no choice but to </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">come along</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kuroo Tetsurou:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Arthur?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Username)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Arthur Sy</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">U know, Akaashi cousin,</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">world class volleyball player,</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">you don't know him?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>read by Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi Keiji</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Username)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">????</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Why is no one replying?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akaashi Keiji:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">I think you broke them.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(Username)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Username)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">huh?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">I'm just stating the truth??</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akaashi Keiji:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Well</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kuroo Tetsurou:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">GIVE US SOME AUTOGRAPH</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokuto Koutarou:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">ME TOO</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">ME TOO</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">ME TOO</span>
  </strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once again you let out a chuckle, turning off your phone as you shift to your side, only to come face to face with the manga you borrow from Tendo. Once again, you pick up your phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Tendo♤:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Hey Tendo-san, this is (first name)(last name). Thank you once again for letting me barrow your manga :))</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:42 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Tendo♤:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">I believe you got the wrong number</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:45 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You blink, once, then twice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Tendo♤:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Excuse me??? </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:46 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Tendo♤:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">This is Ushijima Wakatoshi</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:47 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <sub>A loud scream can be heard after that.</sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Tendo♤:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">I... OMG IM SO SORRY. TENDO GAVE ME THUS NUMBER</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:48 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Ushijima lefty :</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">It's fine. I could give you Tendo's number if you want so you could thank him yourself.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:49 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Ushijima lefty :</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Oh God. This is so embarrassing, but please do :")</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:50 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Twenty-one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jackets and Confusion</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was another day at the training camp held in Nekoma, and just like any other day at training camp, there isn't a moment where you don't have a camera hanging on your neck.</p><p> </p><p>It was currently just after practice, you with the other team managers are helping the team to clean up so they could rest and relax. They do have to take a proper rest for they still have a practice tomorrow, it was one night and two days of training camp after all.</p><p>Picking up a stray ball and putting it back where it belong, you just manage to hear someone sneeze, making you frown to yourself, looking around, you spot your orange haired kohai having a chat with the pudding head. They seems to be havinf a seriois conversation, but that didn't stop you from going over him, removing your own jacket to laid it down on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's your jacket? You better use mine or you'll end up catching some cold!"</p><p>You scold your kohai, making Kenma mumble a 'told you so' under his breath that you did heard, making you look at the pudding head who was already looking at you.</p><p> </p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>He asked, making you blink</p><p> </p><p>"Me? No need to worry about me, I'd rather catch some cold rather than the players like you catching some cold"</p><p>You huff, before grabbing the ball on their hands and putting it back to the basket, before pushing it to the storage room, unaware of the stares at you as you disappear into the room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara nudge Daichi on his side, earning a groan from the Karasuno captain as he look at the vice captain who was grinning in the distance. </p><p> </p><p>"(Nick name) sure is awesome. Right? Daichi"</p><p>Suga smirk at the captain, earning a confused look from Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>Suga mentally facepalm but keep his expression stoic.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh well, don't you think it's that time of the year?"</p><p>Suga added, making Daichi thought for a moment, try to recall what was that all about, then something clicked into him</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I think it is"</p><p>Daichi said with a sigh</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, you can just confess first"</p><p>Suga said with a pat in the back to the captain, making him frown</p><p> </p><p>"And get mistaken for a friendly date?"</p><p>Suga only laugh at the captain as they wait for you to emerge from the storage room</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The gym was full of busy people minding their own business, Kuroo talking with Kai, Bokuto talking to Akaashi who seems to be as calculus as ever as they, just like the others help with the clean up, the other managers already at the cafeteria for the dinner so that the rest could continue to their own practices. </p><p>With a sigh, the (hair color) haired female emerge from the storage room, stretching her arms as she went out, careful so she wouldn't hit the camera on her chest as she move. Just like that, a familiar tall gray haired male approach the older one. They greet each other like a Kohai to Senpai conversation normally would do. But then,</p><p> </p><p>"(Last name)-senpai?"</p><p>"(Nick name) is fine, Lev"</p><p>The (hair color) haired female stated with a genuine smile on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I was wondering"</p><p>Lev stated, curiosity can be seen on his face, and Yaku who was silently watching the scene gulp, as if knowing what was about to come.</p><p> </p><p>You just hmm in return, waiting for him to continue, hoping to help him on whatever he might ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you dating someone right now?"</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, the whole gym went silent. Yaku facepalming, Daichi had a stoic expression same does to his fellow third year. Kuroo stop on his conversation with Kai, Bokuto and Akaashi gasp at the boldness of the first year. Lev looking back at Hinata's direction who was giving him a thumbs up.</p><p>In this case, if Astrid was here, she would scream on top of her lungs to prevent Lev from asking. For she know who much dense her friend is when it comes to love. If Lev asked if (Your name) has a boy friend, you would answer straight none, for you know what boyfriend means.</p><p>But this, this was a different question. When the word dating came across your mind. Only a simple word follow, <em>does he mean friendly date?! like going out on a friendly dating with someone?! </em></p><p> </p><p>They saw how your eyes perks up, a smile going on your face.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>You chirp like a child, oblivious to the real meaning of dating someone, that it was the other term of having a boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo eyes went wide, same goes with Bokuto, the feeling of their heart beating loudly on their chest, Daichi on the other hand facepalm, Suga sweat dropping as both of them know what's going on your mind. </p><p>Daichi wave Suga off with a sigh, ready to save you from the stares coming into you.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I've done a few dates with someone. Like that one time I bump into Oikawa-san and went out on a date, or that one time I return the favor to Yu-san --"</p><p>"(Nick name) I think the definition of the dating he was talking about isn't what you think"</p><p>Suga cut you off, making you look at your side with a somehow confuse expression before looking back at Lev</p><p> </p><p>You blink,</p><p>"You're talking about friendly dating.... right?"</p><p>You stated, nervously glancing at him as you rub your arm in coldness you're suddenly feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Lev then blink back at you</p><p>"Friendly dating?"</p><p>He uttered before he got a kick from the back, making you squeak and cling into Suga in fear that the Russian boy might fall into your small frame </p><p> </p><p>But before the tall boy could crush you, he was grab on the back of his shirt by their team captain, and a sudden feeling of something comfortable draping on you makes you look around and let go of Suga.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san"</p><p>You gasp, hands automatically clinging on his jacket that was now warp around your small frame</p><p> </p><p>"You'll catch a cold (Nick name)"</p><p>He smile at you, and somehow it felt strange, because it wasn't that usual smile he was giving everyone, this was serious and genuine, like it felt like this Bokuto Koutarou looking at you was a different one, a serious one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And you don't mind it at all, in fact he look more handsome than before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You suddenly smile back at him, gently removing his jacket over your small frame and said,</p><p>"Thank you, but I think I'd rather catch a cold than you players"</p><p>You tip toe, once again draping his jacket on his shoulder as much as you can reach, afterwards you mess his hair before turning your back at him, helping the others finishing up the cleaning.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the owl looking like captain looking at you back, his heart beating loudly in his chest, Akaashi approaching the captain ace.</p><p>"Akaashi?"</p><p>"Yes Bokuto-san"</p><p> </p><p>"I like her"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi choked.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo on the other hand was still observing the (hair color) haired female in the distsnce, Kenm already in his psp as he stand next to him.</p><p>"It's rude to stare you know?"</p><p><br/>Kuroo jump on Kenma's word, somehow making you look at him and wave, making the bed haired wave back. </p><p>"You find her interesting, don't you?"</p><p>Kenma stated without looking up to his childhood friend</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo didn't answer, his mind reoccupied of something that yet to be said.</p><p>"If you like her, you better admit it to her"</p><p> </p><p>Somehow it made Kuroo look down on Kenma, brows frowning</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I like her"</p><p>He admitted, yet somehow ask himself what was that off feeling when he learn that you seems to be close to that Arthur and how his heart beat went fast went he heart you're dating somehow and how it calmed when it turns out it was just a misunderstanding. It was strange, he only know you for a short period of time.</p><p> </p><p>"I just found her interesting. That's all"</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>"You doesn't sound convince Kenma"</p><p>"Maybe I'm not"</p><p>Said the pudding head before walking away    </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"(Nickname)-san, when will Arthur be leaving?"</p><p>For a moment you stop on your tracks, holding up your chin as you thought for a moment</p><p> </p><p>It was one of those three on three break with the third gymnasium squad when Akaashi approach you and asked that question.</p><p> </p><p>"He said he'll only be staying for one month so I guess he only have one week left"</p><p>You stated,</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you ask?"</p><p>You asked back</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, how about your brother?"</p><p>He suddenly ask, making your smile almost drop</p><p> </p><p>You shake your head with a smile,</p><p>"He's still in Argentina the last time I heard"</p><p> </p><p>"It's been 3 years since I last saw him hanging out with Arthur"</p><p>He sat beside you, making you too sit beside him</p><p> </p><p>"Lucky you"</p><p>You smile bitterly </p><p> </p><p>"You get so see him so often during their high school times"</p><p>You said with a sigh</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, they often made visit at our house when they have time"</p><p>Akaashi recall the memories of his childhood</p><p> </p><p>"They often talk about their younger sister, I think that what made them best friend at the first place"</p><p>You once again stop on your tracks, looking at him</p><p> </p><p>"You think?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, Akaahi! Break is over! Let's go back to practice!!"</p><p>Bokuto beam, looking to your direction</p><p> </p><p>You chuckle at the team captain, then something sink in into her, her (eye color) eyes went wide as her jaw dropped followed by her hand covering it as she let out a gasp. </p><p> </p><p>"Crap! I almost forgot!"</p><p>The men in the gym watched as the (hair color) haired female burst out of the door, leaving all the men in the gym in confusion </p><p> </p><p>Not even ten minutes later they heard loud foot steps outside, making Tsukishima raise a brow in curiosity at the same time making Kuroo snicker and scold him for being distracted as a spike easily went through their side of the court. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm back!"</p><p> </p><p>This time, it was Kuroo and Bokuto distracted by your arrival, Tsukishima seeing this as a way to slam the ball on the other side of the court where their mentors are, causing the two to get back to their doings as they let out a hiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys, why don't you take a quick break, I have something to give you"</p><p>You said with a smile on your face as sweats roll down your forehead for you ran down to the manager room then back here</p><p> </p><p>The two captains look at each other before sighing, taking a quick break as Hinata and Lev quickly flock over you. You giggle at the two as you shuu them away playfully earning a playful pout on the two as you quickly told them you're going to buy them a drink before the day end they quickly went to fetch themselves some drinks.</p><p>With a giggle you went  towards where the two captain is, hands behind your back as you want to keep it a surprise. With the two captains looking at you in suspicion, Akaashi already know what was about to come and Tsukishima lost on what was happening as he saw you reveal the thing behind your back.</p><p> </p><p>"Tada! I was thinking is I should ask for his autograph on a picture of him or a plain one. So I decided to do both, here"</p><p>You hand the who captain a autograph on a single piece of white paper, on the corner of it was a picture of Arthur with a peace sign, a smile on his face with his round glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, his black locks swept on the same style as usual. The one you capture few days ago before the camp.</p><p> </p><p>Right after giving the piece of valuable paper into the two captain, Akaashi peak behind Bokuto, Tsukishima doing the same thing to Kuroo as they inspect the thing, Akaashi saw the picture of his cousin, making him slightly chuckle and look at you.</p><p> </p><p>"He look more mature now"</p><p>"Yeah, I wonder why that guy doesn't even have a girlfriend"</p><p>You said wondering, </p><p> </p><p>"Ain't this the guy you're with during the prelims (Nickname)-senpai?"</p><p>You gave Tsukishima a thumbs up</p><p> </p><p>"Yeps, Astrid big brother, remember?"</p><p>You said with a snicker, unaware of the captains now looking at you with such glaze</p><p> </p><p>Before Tsukishima could reply</p><p>"(Nickname)?"</p><p>You look to your side, smiling eyes closed you answered</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Marry Me!"</p><p>"WHAT?! WE HAVEN'T GRADUATED YET"</p><p>"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!"</p><p> </p><p>The people in the gym watch you and bokuto engage a conversation, Akaashi  could only chuckle in the background, remembering his captains world earlier, Kuroo on the other hand just watch, uneasy feeling on his stomach as Bokuto somehow flirt at you, letting you he likes you in which you only reply with I like you too! As a friend that doesn't seem to bother the captain of Fokurodani.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-san?"</p><p>Tsukisima was now beside him</p><p> </p><p>"Oya?"</p><p>"What do you think about (Nickname)-senpai?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, What do you think about (Your name), Kuroo Tetsurou?</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm home!"</p><p>You stated, bag slung on your shoulder as you take of your out door shoes to change in the indoor one before taking a step towards the living room where you saw Arthur casually watching some news in the T.V</p><p> </p><p>"Where is Astrid?"</p><p>"Went to watch her boyfriend play"</p><p>You have him a nod even though he can't see for his glaze was all on the television</p><p> </p><p>"Did you know that your brother dyed his hair gray?"</p><p>You stop on your tracks just when you're about to take a step upstairs to change</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p>You look back into Arthur only to find his dark iris still clued on the television </p><p> </p><p>"Your brother dyed his hair that makes him look like an old man"</p><p>He stated with a smile on his face as he turn around to look at you</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you suddenly telling me this?"</p><p>It's not like you don't want to know what was happening to your older brother, it's just you found it strange he was stating that all of a sudden, nevertheless, you're pretty curious on how was your brother after all.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing"</p><p>He smile at you, making you raise your brow at him</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay, that was pretty strange.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Did you know?"</p><p>"Know what?"<br/><br/></p><p>"You're brother always meant to fulfill your parents wishes"</p><p>Your eyes went wide</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You heard me, (Nickname)"</p><p>His smile never flatter </p><p> </p><p>"Your brother always meant to fulfill your parents wishes"</p><p>He said with a chuckle,</p><p> </p><p>At this point, you drop your back on the floor and went to sit on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why.. why did he runaway..?"</p><p>You advert your eyes to the T.V</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want to be?"</p><p>You look at him</p><p> </p><p>"What's with the sudden change of subject?"</p><p>"Just answer (annoying nickname)"</p><p> </p><p>You went silent for a moment, a flash of yourself during your middle school holding a camera went back into you.</p><p> </p><p>You blink,</p><p>"I'm still not sure"</p><p>You stated with a sigh</p><p> </p><p>Arthur only spare you a glance, </p><p>"Your brother has always been a fan of volleyball"</p><p>He started, you nod, memories of your childhood coming back into you</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I remember him saying he wanted to be as good as the pros"</p><p>You said with a bitter chuckle</p><p> </p><p>"Well you know who manipulating your parents can be"</p><p>You just nod</p><p> </p><p>"They always want your brother to become a doctor, to focus on his studies and nothing more"</p><p>You nod once again</p><p> </p><p>"When we first arrive at Japan during our first year in high school, everything seems to be fine, we focused on our studies, oh well and just like you, Caspian was forced not to be in a club to focus on his studies"</p><p>You smile bitterly, looking down as you started playing with your fingers</p><p> </p><p>"Well, until he met this girl during our second year, she was an exchange student from America. Well she, she somehow manage to ease up your brother. She drag him out of his shell, she was the one to push your brother to pursue his dreams, to become a volleyball player he want himself to be"</p><p>"Wait, are you telling me my brother has a girlfriend?"</p><p>You deadpan, making Arthur laugh at you </p><p> </p><p>"He does, oh my God you don't know?! Even Astrid knows!"</p><p>He laugh, making your cheeks burn in embarrassment </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You... now you really know nothing about him, don't you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So anyways, what I'm saying is"</p><p>He suddenly look at you</p><p> </p><p>"You want to be a photographer right?"</p><p>Your (eye color) eyes widen, mouth ready to protest but he beat you to it</p><p> </p><p>"You should be selfish for once you know? just like what your brother did"</p><p>"He's not selfish, he ran away. Forcing me to bare that stupid ambition our parents want us to be"</p><p>"So what? You can just runaway too"</p><p>He shrug, making you deadpan once again, eyes twitching as you somehow realize you don't get what this is going</p><p> </p><p>"Just... Do whatever you want, don't let others decide what you want to be. Be yourself, you know"</p><p>You watch him get up, and leave not before giving you a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>You stand up not so long, turning off the T.V before picking your bag upstairs, you sigh to yourself and close the dorr of your room behind you, changing into your pajamas, you lay down on your bed, silently staring at the (favorite color) wall as you turn to your side. </p><p>Trying to keep up with the newly found information coming from Arthur. You sigh once again, closing your eyes. It's been a long day for you, helping with the boys, going home. Then this, but somehow you can't help but to smile slightly, at least Arthur made it sound like your brother was doing fine like he said he was.</p><p>And he has a girlfriend, suddenly you frown, eyes opening as you sit up. Heck, you forgot to ask who that is. But then you lay down once again, wondering how Arthur know about your photography. Like where did he get that information? Before you could come up with an answer, you end up falling asleep. That was a strange conversation after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bonus</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From SPAMikawa:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Your friend is here, where are you?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 1:23 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From SPAMikawa:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Never mind, You went to Tokyo?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">When will you come back?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 1:30 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From SPAMikawa:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Why aren't you replying? </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">You dead? (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 1:40 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From XXXXXXXX:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">HEY HEY HEY</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">THIS IS BOKUTO KOUTAROU </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">I REALIZE I NEVER GOTTEN YOUR NUMBER </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">SO I ASK KUROO TO GIVE IT TO ME</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 2:21 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From XXXXXXXXX:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND \ (•◡•) /</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 2:25 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Bed head Kuroo-san:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">I gave Bokuto your number, I hope you don't mind</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 2:25 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From XXXXXXXXX:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">WHY AREN'T YOU REPLYING?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">ARE YOU DEAD? ಥ_ಥ</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 2:27 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From SPAMikawa:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">LMAO</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">You could have told me you're sleeping</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">You're bestfriend just told me your knocked out</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 3:00 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From SPAMikawa:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Oh wait, you're sleeping</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 3:01 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From SPAMikawa:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Nevermind I send that</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 3:01 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To SPAMikawa:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Screenshot send to Astrid so she can show it to Iwaizumi dumbass</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 5:17 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To SPAMikawa:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">And what makes you guys think I'm dead whenever I won't reply?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 5:18 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>To Horned Owl Bokuto-san:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">I don't mind Bokuto-san, Slr. I fell asleep </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 5:20 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Bed head Kuroo-san:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Nopeeeeee, not at all :))</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 5:21 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From SPAMikawa:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Guys? You talking to other guys?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 5:22 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To SPAMikawa:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Of course, you're not my only dude. Duh!</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 5:24 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">To (Nickname) :</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Dude..... huh</span>
</p><p>
  <em>message not sent</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From SPAMikawa:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">I see</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Gotto go back to practice!</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 5:30 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To SPAMikawa:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Okay! </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Be careful on your way home :))</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 5:30 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Twenty-two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had this in my mind at the very beginning of the story, LMAO  i never thought it would took me 21 chapter before this is written. Enjoy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my cat is missing :"(</p><p>chapter 22 of chance ball first draft is pretty sensitive so i think i should make a second draft that is less sensitive before i compare them so i think it will took me a week or more to update :^))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Confession and Confusion</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the first week of October, a date where all of (Your name) friends are fully aware, a date where they usually keep their guard up and distract the (hair color) haired female.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"(First name)-san!"</p><p>You jump, looking around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It all started during their first year high school in Karasuno, back when they are just a new student on the campus. Others find it interesting that two foreign students suddenly transfer into their school, plus the fact that both of them is eye catching.</p><p>It started as a joke, a prank.  Since during your first year, Astrid was still taken, they thought it would be a great chance to ask you, (Last name)(First name) for a date. The one who has the guts was named Hiroshi was his name.</p><p>The first time he ask you out was in front of your best friend, Astrid. It was the first week of October, the first Monday to be exact. It was after class, it was like rush hour as people started walking out of their rooms to go home or go to their clubs.</p><p>Hiroshi was one of your classmates during your first year, he was a generous person, plus the fact that he has the looks, and up until now, he still does. He was actually the school prince now. And he was no longer your classmate now in your third year.</p><p>Just like that, as soon as you went out of your room during that first Monday of October on your first year. In front of your best friend, Daichi, Suga and some of the students who was currently just passing get to witness the great Hiroshi confess.</p><p>And get turn down, by you obviously. You just happened to brush him off, and totally happened not to listen to his confession making your best friend snicker as you drag her out the campus to buy the latest volume of your favorite anime manga you've been waiting that whole week.</p><p>That leaves Hiroshi embarrassed, your rejection and his confession. The whole school knows what happened, talk of the month that whole October, but that didn't stop him from confessing to you the whole first week of October. After that, after a whole week of being oblivious your friends thought he would leave you after that.</p><p>Hell they're wrong. He show up on your second year, the same first week of October, this time, it was no longer a joke nor a prank. The boy was genuinely in love with you and to be honest, you're not that close. So why?</p><p>Astrid guess it was because you rarely give him attention, because he thought you're playing hard to get, and because maybe, that was the first time he get rejected. Not that you cared, like seriously. </p><p> </p><p>So here we go again at the first week of October, unlike last year, or during your first year. Right now, Hiroshi made the prefect approach, knowing you are now a member of the volleyball club. He decided to ask you out after practice. No Astrid to snatch you away and keep you distracted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You turn around as soon as you heard your name, it was after practice, just 6 in the afternoon. Daichi and the rest was about to leave and you just happened to went ahead of them.</p><p>"<a href="https://pin.it/4C0WDTl">Hiroshi-san</a>?"</p><p> </p><p>You could barely remember your former classmates name for it's been awhile since you saw and talked to him which was only at the first week of school trying to figure out your classroom.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here Hiroshi-san?"</p><p>"You're about to go home?"</p><p>You nod at his words</p><p> </p><p>"Where is Astrid?"</p><p>"She went home earlier... Do you have something to give to her?"</p><p>You smile obviously at the guy</p><p> </p><p>"Ah no"</p><p>
  <em>Just making sure she won't get on my way again to ask you out</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Actually I want to tell you something"</p><p>"Oh sure"</p><p>You smile at him</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>You flutter your eyelids at him, making the young man gulp as you lean close to him</p><p> </p><p>"Ah haha. You just finished your practice right? Why don't we take this conversation somewhere?"</p><p>"eh? why not say it to me right now?"</p><p>You ask, wondering </p><p> </p><p>"Well I heard there is a new ice cream shop one bus away. My treat?"</p><p>As soon as you heard my treat, your eyes sparkle in delight </p><p> </p><p>"Sure. Let's go"</p><p>Hiroshi only smile back at you</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Sawamura Daichi:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Hey Sawamura, do you know where (Your name) is? its almost 7 pm, she haven't come home yet.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 6:46 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Sawamura Daichi:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The practice ended an hour ago. I thought she already went home?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 6:48 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Sawamura Daichi:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Oh shit</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 6:48 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Sawamura Daichi:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Why do I have a bad feeling about this, Astrid.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 6:49 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Sawamura Daichi:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Same Sawamura. Same.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 6:50 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the same time, you and Hiroshi just happened to exist the shop and started walking towards the bus station for it will took you guys another half an hour bus drive to go home, plus 10 minutes walk to your home.</p><p> </p><p>"I like you (Last name)-san"</p><p>You just nod at his words, taking another spoon full of your ice cream</p><p> </p><p>You didn't know that the ice cream shop where you take Futakuchi would be the same newly opened ice cream shop he was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>"I like you too"</p><p>You smile sheepishly at him as soon as you swallow your dessert</p><p> </p><p>"I like you too of course, everybody in the school liked you for you're such a likable person"</p><p>You stated, taking another spoon full and shivering for it is, of course, cold.</p><p> </p><p>You failed to notice how blue eyes sparkle in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>"Really!?"</p><p>He grab you on the shoulder, shaking you lightly </p><p> </p><p>"You like me too?!"</p><p>Thank God there was no people nearby since it was already dark in the evening, if not, people might started looking at you too</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! You're my friend right?"</p><p>Once again, you smile sheepishly at the guy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>throb</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So Hiroshi-san, what do you what to tell me?"</p><p>You asked, unbothered by the fact that he was still holding you on your shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>throb</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You really have no idea.."</p><p>He finally let go of you, arms resting on his side as you look at him with curiosity</p><p> </p><p>"No idea what?? Is there something wrong?"</p><p>You ask, hands automatically going over his arm for comfort that only makes the heart of this guy throb</p><p> </p><p>Then your eyes meet, you backing off as you saw his blue eyes glaring at you. But then in a blink of an eye, his glare soften as he let out a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you're just a naive girl"</p><p>He pat you in the head, earning a confuse look from you as your hand went to were he pat you. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? that's what you wanted to say?"</p><p>You asked, now more confused than ever</p><p> </p><p>You take a good look of him, He has a blonde hair and blue eyes, you heard his mother was a foreigner so he might have gotten his looks from her. With his soft blonde hair swaying backwards as a harsh wind blew by, he look at you straight in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"(Last name)(First name). I like you, I like you the moment you rejected and brush me off on that first Monday of October during our first year high school. Please accept my confession!"</p><p>Then he bow, startling you.</p><p> </p><p>There he said it, feeling a huge weight of something went off his chest as he finally said those words into you.</p><p>You on the other hand was panicking. Someone just confessed at you, and you don't know how to reply, because this time, you're pretty sure this guy was hella serious, that he really like you not as a friend but as a human being, worst, </p><p> </p><p>"I rejected you?! When?!"</p><p>You panicked, </p><p> </p><p>"That's what you're worried about?"</p><p>He said with a chuckle, brushing his stray blonde locks off his face, looking back at you, he saw you looking down, playing with your fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Just when he was about to say something, you beat him to it as he watch you bow, this time startling him.</p><p>"I'm sorry!"</p><p> </p><p>He blink,</p><p>"I can't return your feelings!" </p><p> </p><p>The street light flicker, nothing was said for a moment after that, only the sound of the cricket somewhere in the silent street can be heard, wind blew past the two of you.</p><p> </p><p>Then he chuckled, for a guy with a throbbing heart right now, he really sure is playing okay. </p><p> </p><p>"I see"</p><p>He started, rubbing the back of his neck for you still won't straighten yourself.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, you rarely know me other than your classmate--"</p><p>"No, that's not it. I mean, until now I could barely recognize the true meaning of love, or like. But now I think I finally get it. And I'm sorry for not recognizing your feelings sooner, say Hiroshi-san. Why don't we start being friends first?"</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, no you still don't get it. But somehow you're getting it. The way he look at you says it all, that's not how a friend should be looking to a friend, that's something you usually saw in Astrid eyes when she's with Iwaizumi, admiration and love.</p><p>To him, he was thinking how could you do this to him? breaking his heart then fixing it with those single words why don't we start being friends first. It was unfair yet fair.</p><p> </p><p>He smile at you as you straighten yourself, making you smile sheepishly at him in return, he swear to himself it made his heart beat skip. </p><p> </p><p>He offer a hand,</p><p>"Come on, let's get you home"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Astrid is worried since I forgot to send her a message"</p><p>You stated, making him sweat drop at the name mentioned. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on"</p><p>You grab him by the arm and started dragging him towards the bus stop.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>You manage to make it home that night, Astrid was even waiting at you outside, and you not noticing how much she glare at him that night, or how much the guy stiffen beside you as you both bid your goodbye.</p><p>Astrid didn't bother asking you questions yesterday but now, the two of you were at the rooftop, Astrid insist on eating your bentos there, you didn't bother going against it.</p><p> </p><p>Casually eating your lunch in peace, she was about to ask you something, but you manage to caught her off guard as you beat her to it.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know when you like someone?"</p><p>It was enough to made her choke silently on her food as she quickly grab her tumbler side her.</p><p> </p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"How do you know when you like someone"</p><p>You repeat</p><p> </p><p>"No, I mean i heard you for the first time, that was just my reaction"</p><p>She clear her throat </p><p> </p><p>"So?? The answer?"</p><p>You casually said, picking up your meal with a chopstick </p><p> </p><p>"Actually, I'm not really sure"</p><p>She said rubbing the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>You frown at her</p><p>"Then how do you know you like Iwaizumi-san?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know"</p><p>She frown</p><p> </p><p>"I just like him, it's hard to explain"</p><p>She said, making you nod</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So it just happens?</em>
</p><p>you thought to yourself</p><p> </p><p>Astrid who was fanning herself decided to drink once more, only to choke again with water this time</p><p> </p><p>"Hiroshi-san confess to me last night"</p><p> </p><p>As Astrid cough, she swear to herself she's gonna kill that guy.</p><p> </p><p>"But I rejected him"</p><p>"You... WHAT?!"</p><p>"I rejected him"</p><p>You repeated </p><p> </p><p>"Are you deaf or something?"</p><p>You asked, frowning at your best friend</p><p> </p><p>"rude. I'm just surprised"</p><p>She said, making you look at her with curiosity</p><p> </p><p>"Surprise you get to realize his confession was a confession and not in a friendly way"</p><p>She snicker, making you pout</p><p> </p><p>"Am I that oblivious?"</p><p>"Far more than you expect yourself to be"</p><p>She is now laughing, making you sulk even more. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh and hey, I'm going to get a piercing tomorrow, wanna go out with me?"</p><p>"Yeah sure"</p><p>You examine your long (hair color) hair</p><p> </p><p>"I was just thinking of having a hair cut"</p><p>"Oh, it's been two years since you last had a hair cut you're growing spit ends"</p><p>"Says the one talking about bleaching her hair"</p><p>"What's wrong with that?!"</p><p>"many things could go wrong Astrid"</p><p> </p><p>You stand up,</p><p>"Come on, we're going to be late on our next classes"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that afternoon, as you make your way towards the gym for the practice, you saw a familiar blonde leaning against the door that leads through the gym, soon your (eye color) iris meet with his blue ones.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey"</p><p>He hold up a hand to greet you, in which you do the same</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>You smile at the guy before stopping in front of him</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>You asked, looking towards the gym to see Suga staring at you, making you wave at the guy who wave back at you.</p><p> </p><p>You put your attention back to Hiroshi,</p><p>"Nothing, just wanna ask if you're free this saturday?"</p><p> </p><p>You gave him a small smile,</p><p>"Sorry, We'll at the training camp with the guys this saturday"</p><p>You explain, making Hiroshi smile sheepishly at you</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I see. You should get going then, sorry for bothering you"</p><p>"Oh come on, you're not a bother, but you're right. I should get going, the coach will call me sacking off again"</p><p>You chuckle before waving at him before proceeding inside the gym.</p><p> </p><p>As you made your way towards the gym, Hiroshi let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck before taking one last glance at you then turning around, taking the opposite direction of yours. </p><p>Inside the gym, Suga was nudging Daichi as he peak over the entrance of the gym as he previously watched you make a casual conversation with Hiroshi.</p><p> </p><p>"Suga stop it!"</p><p>"But don't you find it weird that (Your name) came home late yesterday and now she's talking casually to Hiroshi?"</p><p> </p><p>The captain raise his brow at the vice captain how was wiggling his eye brows.</p><p>"What are you getting into?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well maybe you know"</p><p>Suga smirk at him</p><p> </p><p>"They're dating?"</p><p>"What are guys talking about?"</p><p>You suddenly butt in, making the two just</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing!"</p><p> </p><p>And to their luck, you actually believe it's nothing as you started talking of wanting to capture the freaks new quick in which you still can't catch the proper timing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bonus</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Astrid and the boys the night before you went home</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Sawamura Daichi:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">I'll go try to contact others that might be with her.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 6:50 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Sawamura Daichi:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">I'll go check with the team.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 6:51 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Sawamura Daichi:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Thanks</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 6:52 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Iwa~chan♡ :</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Are you with Oikawa right now?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 6:55 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Iwa~chan♡ :</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">No, why?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 6:58 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Iwa~chan♡ :</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Give me this number then, I have something to ask</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 6:58 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Iwa~chan♡ :</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>No, why would I do that?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 6:59 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>To Iwa~chan♡ :</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Shut up Hajime</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:00 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Iwa~chan♡ :</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Wow you didn't call me Iwa-chan. Is there something wrong?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:00 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>To Iwa~chan♡ : </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Actually, No need. But can you please text him? Ask if he's with (Nick name)?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:01 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Iwa~chan♡ :</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Just sent the text, did something happened to your friend?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:02 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To Iwa~chan♡ :</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">She isn't home yet :(</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:03 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Iwa~chan♡ :</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Oikawa replied pretty fast, and no, she isn't with him. And he was at the cafe they usually meet coincidentally all the time.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:05 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>To Iwa~chan♡ :</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Okay, Thank you Iwa-channn. Got to go find out where she is :/</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:07 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Iwa~chan♡ :</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>You're always welcome, Oikawa said he'll inform you if he ever seen her around, I'll give him your number.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:08 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>To Iwa~chan♡ :</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>You're the best ♡ I love you</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:08 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Iwa~chan♡ :</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>..... I love you too</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:08 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From My Favorite Cousin :</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Hey Astrid-san?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:10 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To My Favorite Cousin :</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Akaashi? What's the matter? You rarely sent me a text. If you'll ask about my brother he is currently sleeping like a pigs</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:12 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From My Favorite Cousin :</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ah no, Sorry for the trouble but actaully. Do you know why (Nick name)-san isn't on line yet?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:13 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From (Annoying Nick name) :</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Bitch, Where the hell are you?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:14 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To My Favorite Cousin :</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>aH Well, about that. She isn't home yet, not even replying to my text. Why do you ask?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:16 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From My Favorite Cousin :</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I see, if she ever get home, please tell her to reply to <em>thei</em>r text messages because they won't stop bugging me</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:18 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To My Favorite Cousin :</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Their? Oh well sure, looks like you're having a hard time</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:19 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From My Favorite Cousin :</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">:)))</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:19 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>15 Minutes later, you return home</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>other 15 minutes after that you open your phone that was currently charging and went to take a half bath leaving your phone vibrating non stop on the night stand</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Daichi☆:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Where are you?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 6:47 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Daichi☆:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>The practice ended almost an hour ago, where are you?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 6:49 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Daichi☆:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Astrid seems so worried, you should go home right now</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 6:50 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From</strong>
  </span>
  <strong>
    <span class="u"> SPAMikawa:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Where are you? Iwa-chan just sent me a text asking if I'm with you</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:03 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Bed head Kuroo-san:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Hey, let's play a game with Kenma</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:03 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From</strong>
  </span>
  <strong>
    <span class="u"> SPAMikawa:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">I told him I'm not with you, did something happened? Where are you?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:04 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Horned Owl Bokuto-san:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Why aren't you on yet :(((</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:05 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Bed head Kuroo-san:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Hello?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:06 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>One Missed Call From SPAMikawa</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>7:06 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Bed head Kuroo-san:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Still up?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:06 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Horned Owl Bokuto-san:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Did you block me? I can't contact you :((</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:07 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From</strong>
  </span>
  <strong>
    <span class="u"> SPAMikawa:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Oh, you aren't home yet. SO... Where are you??</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:10 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Bed head Kuroo-san:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Apparently, Kenma thinks you aren't home yet</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:11 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Bed head Kuroo-san:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">And I'm starting to think he is right</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:12 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Bed head Kuroo-san:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">And let me guess, dead bat too?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:13 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Astrid the squealing brunette :</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Bitch, Where the hell are you?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:14 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Horned Owl Bokuto-san:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">:(( AkaaAAshi told me you're not home yet :(((</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:16 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From Horned Owl Bokuto-san:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">I miss you already :"((</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:20 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Bed head Kuroo-san:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Careful on your way home :)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:21 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Two Missed Call From SPAMikawa</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>7:25 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Oikawa Toru</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">To (Nick name) :</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Nevermind, saw you</span>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>message not sent</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>From</strong>
  </span>
  <strong>
    <span class="u"> SPAMikawa:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">You never told me you have a boyfriend</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:28 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From Play boy:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Who are you with?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <em>sent 7:38 p.m</em>
  </sub>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tada</p><p>this is also the second draft of chapter 22</p><p>the first have a different story</p><p>but in the end i think this is much better</p><p>so yeah</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It might take a while for me to make an update cuz i need to rewatch/ re-read the episodes hehe in order to get in the flow of story. You can also find this on my Quotev acc, and maybe on my Wattpad acc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>